Lovely Little Love
by J. P. Malfoy
Summary: Harry tem 5 anos e vai morar em Hogwarts com seus pais Remus e Severus, lá ele conhece Draco, que esta no seu setimo ano. Draco se encontra perdido nas tragedias de sua familia, e Harry surge, como uma luz. Slash/lemon/mpreg
1. Pedido

**AVISO: **

As idades **NÃO** estão erradas, Draco tem sim 17 anos e Harry tem 5. O que acontece é que não houve a segunda guerra, a primeira que se estendeu e Harry so nasceu anos mais tarde, assim comos outros personagens tb. Draco nasceu em seu ano normal. Sev, Remus, Sirius, Lucius e outros tem as mesmas idades.

Espero que não fiquem duvidas. Bjs.

XXX

Severus Snape andava de um lado para o outro em seu escritório, estava preste a tomar uma decisão muito importante. Era um passo muito grande que trazia grandes conseqüências, já havia falado com Dumbledore e havia recebido seu total apoio.

Aparatou no bairro de classe media, simples e humilde, mas muito simpático, entrou no prédio verde claro e subiu as escadas até o quinto andar. Apertou a campainha do apartamento 502 e esperou. Pela primeira vez na vida Severus Snape estava com medo, nervoso e ansioso ao mesmo tempo.

A porta se abriu revelando um homem baixo, cabelos claros, assim como a pele com leves marcas de cicatrizes e aparência frágil. Os olhos dourado de Remus Lupin brilharam.

- Sev – ele disse manhoso, enquanto beijava o namorado e o trazia para dentro do apartamento.

Remus Lupin e Severus Snape namoravam oficialmente pouco mais de um ano, sendo que tinham um relacionamento desde os tempos de Hogwarts, cheio de idas e vindas principalmente após Severus ter virado um Comensal da Morte, porem mesmo após a morte de Voldemort e o perdão do Ministério, após comprovar que era espião para Ordem, eles não haviam voltado a se encontrar. Mas Severus era um homem persistente e por mais que negasse, estava completamente apaixonado e foi até o fim do mundo encontrar o amor de sua vida. Eles passaram por muita coisa nesse meio tempo, construindo a confiança e reafirmando o amor que sentiram um pelo outro e há um ano e meio atrás Severus o pedira em namoro _oficialmente._

- Harry me perguntou sobre você a noite toda ontem – afirmou o lobisomem enquanto beijava o pescoço do outro levemente – Aconteceu algo?

O moreno negou enquanto capturava os lábios macios de Remus.

Harry Potter agora morava com o lobisomem após comprovar que ele era maltratado pelos parentes trouxas. Após uma luta violenta com o ministério para comprovar que Remus era plenamente capaz de cuidar do menino e com a ajuda de Dumbledore, Harry foi morar com o Maroto, vivendo uma vida trouxa para não chamar atenção. Na época Harry ainda tinha 3 anos e se apegou rapidamente ao castanho se mostrando carente de atenção e afeto. Agora com quase cinco anos, se mostrava um menino alegre e cheio de energia e muito feliz com seu Papai Remus como chama seu tutor e também aceitara muito bem a chegada de Severus que rapidamente havia virado Tio Sev por influencia do apelido dado por Remus, não que Severus se importasse, pois era muito apegado ao menino.

- Ainda falta muito para irmos pegar Harry na creche? – sussurrou no ouvido do outro enquanto mordiscava sua orelha.

- Humm – gemeu – Não sei... duas horas talvez.

- Ótimo. Estou com vontade de você há dias – afirmou enquanto carregava o outro no colo indo em direção ao quarto.

Remus sorriu e se aconchegou mais a ele. Amava tanto aquele homem. Ele foi seu primeiro amor, seu primeiro namorado, seu primeiro e único amante, seu lobo o havia escolhido como parceiro de vida, mesmo que a ligação tivesse sofrido muito com a separação eles finalmente podiam desfrutar dela.

Severus o despiu devagar enquanto distribuía beijos, mordidas e lambidas por seu corpo. O moreno tinha prazer em contornar cada cicatriz da lua cheia com a língua, como se quisesse curar o corpo do amado.

Remus arfou quando sentiu o corpo de Severus penetrando o seu, o completando, o tomando, mas havia algo diferente dessa vez. Severus fazia tudo com uma lentidão enlouquecedora, ele podia sentir o membro pulsante entrando em seu corpo centímetro por centímetro, se afundando em sua carne. Remus abraçou a cintura do amante com as pernas segurou seus ombros, fitando os olhos negros movimentou os quadris, pedindo que Severus o penetrasse mais e foi o que ele fez entrando em um ritmo cadenciado e gostoso arrancando gemidos de ambos.

Os movimentos de ambos entraram em sincronia, enquanto os corpos se chocavam um no outro. Remus não conseguia dizer nada, apenas gemidos conseguiam sair de seus lábios, e poucas palavras coerentes. Era tudo perfeito. Um momento único para ambos, que se tornavam apenas um ser.

Quando percebeu que não demoraria muito para que o castanho atingisse o orgasmo, Severus, mesmo naquele momento de paixão, viu a hora mais do que perfeita para perguntar o que queria. Escorregou uma das mãos pelo peito do castanho, descendo em direção ao membro excitado, o envolvendo com a mão e começando a fazer movimentos ritmados com o da penetração. Ouviu os gemidos de Remus subirem duas escalas, e foi naquele momento que perguntou:

- Remus... quer se casar comigo?

O licantropo jogou a cabeça para trás e soltou um grito, mais um uivo, enquanto se despejava nas mãos do amante, seu corpo se contraindo redor do membro de Severus o levando a um orgasmo avassalador.

Severus se deixou cair por cima do corpo do menor com cuidado, ambos ofegantes, porem Remus mantinha seus olhos no rosto do namorado que também o encarava.

- O-o que você disse? – perguntou Remus o olhando emocionado.

Severus sorriu levemente enquanto ajeitava o corpo sobre o corpo do outro e o encarava enquanto acariciava os cabelos claros.

- Case-se comigo, tenha meu nome, seja meu amante, meu marido meu melhor amigo, tenha filhos comigo – sussurrou no ouvido do outro enquanto mordiscava sua orelha.

Remus tinha os olhos brilhantes de emoção e então ele abraçou os ombros largos de Severus enterrando o rosto em seu pescoço e conseguiu falar entre os soluços.

- Você...quer mesmo se casar com um lobisomem? Nossos filhos...eles podem...e tem o Harry....e...

- Shh - Severus acariciou a face corada do amante, se sentou na cama, com Remus próximo de si. - Porque eu não me casaria com você Remus?

O licantropo fez um biquinho e Severus ergueu o canto dos lábios, pois achava adorável quando Remus fazia isso, uma carinha de criança emburrada.

- Eu amo você - ele não falava isso com tanta freqüência como gostaria, mas às vezes as palavras não eram suficientes para ele demonstrar quanto ele o amava - Eu amo Harry

Isso não era mentira, de forma alguma. Severus se apegara muito ao menino, tanto que assim que Remus decidiu adotá-lo ele fez questão de comprar aquele apartamento e pagar o plano de saúde e a creche do menino com quem havia desenvolvido uma profunda afeição paterna.

- Eu quero começar uma família Remus - disse encarando os olhos dourados - A nossa família.

Remus encarou os olhos cor de ônix de seu amante. Merlin sabia como ele sonhara com aquele momento, desde que descobrira que amava aquele homem, ele desejava formar uma família, e apos anos de separação e sofrimento finalmente ele viveria seu sonho.

- Oh Sev - disse se jogando nos braços do moreno e o beijando docemente - É claro que eu aceito.

0.0.0

Harry estava emburrado. Seu Papai Remus estava atrasado. Sentado no banquinho do pátio aonde os pais vinham buscar seus filhos ele esperava ha mais vinte longos minutos e o pátio já estava quase vazio.

Seu papai quase nunca se atrasava, principalmente no dia de folga dele, quando eles sempre iam para o parquinho ou iam para casa comer doces e brincar e principalmente porque nas folgas do Papai o Tio Sev estava lá e brincava com ele também e Harry amava muito o tio Sev porque ele fazia Papai Remus feliz e a Harry também.

Harry bufou e cruzou os bracinhos, estava emburrado lá esperando seu papai buscá-lo na escolinha.

- Harry

Os olhos verdes brilharam, e ele correu o mais rápido que suas perninhas permitiam e a mochila vermelha balançando em suas costas.

- Papai Remus Papai Remus - então ele viu - TIO SEV

Então Harry se jogou nos braços do moreno que o ergueu no colo e o abraçou também. O menino o abraçou mais apertado que podia, ele sentia saudade dele mesmo o tendo visto semana passada.

- Humm e eu fiquei sem abraço - lamentou Remus se fingindo de magoado.

- Ahh papai - Harry sorriu e se esticando no colo de Severus para que o castanho recebesse seu abraço.

Remus o aconchegou em seu braço e beijou os cabelos de seu filhote.

- Como foi seu dia?

- Bom - então Harry começou a tagarelar sobre seu dia na escola enquanto eles caminhavam de volta para o apartamento.

- Mas ai eu não queria dormir depois da historinha mas a tia...a tia queria me bota pra mimi ai ela falo uma palavra estranha ai eu falei que queria brinca ai ela disse a palavra estranha de novo.

- E que palavra era essa Harry? - perguntou Severus que era quem o carregava enquanto Remus segurava a mochilinha e a lanchera do homem aranha e abria a porta.

- Iná – então Harry fez biquinho e ficou com os olhos vesgos tentando olhar para a própria boca – Iadicivel

- Idaimitivel

- Idotimitivel

Severus ergueu um canto dos lábios enquanto sentava com Harry no sofá.

- Inadmissível?

- Ééé – concordou animado se ajeitando no colo de Severus – Ai eu perguntei se eu podia desenha, mas ela disse que era hora da soneca....ai eu fugi da sala e fui pro parquinho... – Harry ficou amuado enquanto abaixava a voz e recebia um olhar dos dois homens – Ai levei bilhetinho.

- Harry – Remus repreendeu pegando o caderninho que servia de agenda na mochila vermelha, lendo o bilhete Remus negou com a cabeça enquanto assinava que havia ficado ciente do ocorrido.

Vendo o menino se encolher e baixar a cabeça Severus ergueu o rostinho e o menino o encarou com os olhos transbordando em lagrimas, sua voz saindo suave.

- Harry, essa não é a primeira vez que isso acontece, se você não queria dormir, você deveria se deitar e ficar quietinho e não fugir da sala.

O menino fez beicinho e concordou com uma aceno na cabeça.

- Mas hoje eu vou relevar – disse Remus sorrindo e pegando o filho no colo – Nos temos uma novidade pra você.

Os olhos verdes brilharam por trás dos óculos redondos

- Uma novidade?

- Sim.

- Harry o que acha de irmos morar em Hogwarts com Severus?

Os olhos de Harry brilharam. Normalmente eles passavam a maior parte das férias e o feriado de Natal em Hogwarts com Severus, o lugar fascinava o menino que não via a hora de poder ir estudar lá.

Harry encarou Severus, depois Remus e então sorriu.

- Então quer dizer que você aceitou?

Remus o olhou confuso e viu que Severus e o menino trocavam um olhar cúmplice.

- Ei quer dizer que você já sabe – disse realmente surpreso.

- Eu não podia ti pedir em casamento sem pedir permissão do Harry primeiro – disse serio – Não esta esquecendo nada Harry?

O menino fez uma cara de "ops" e saiu correndo para dentro do apartamento, nem um minutou depois ele voltou escondendo algo atrás do corpo.

- O que você tem ai em rapazinho? – perguntou o castanho olhando o menino parado na frente dele.

Então ele mostrou a caixinha de veludo já aberta, dentro dela haviam duas alianças e um pequeno camafeu em forma oval com desenhos talhados.

- Eu pedi para Dumbledore oficializar nossa união – ele explicou pegando a caixa da mão de Harry – Eu pedi também que ele uma magicamente Harry a nos, como pais dele.

Remus tinha lagrimas nos olhos, e soltou um soluço antes de puxar Harry para seu colo e os três se abraçarem. Ficarão assim por um tempo, em seu casulo de amor e felicidade até que Harry olhou com a testa franzida com uma duvida rondando seu rosto infantil.

- Sev, posso te chamar de papai ?

o.o.o

Draco terminou de arrumar suas malas, as diminuiu magicamente e as colocou no bolso da calça. Olhou para seu quarto uma ultima vez, na verdade caminhou pro toda a Mansão uma ultima vez, aquele não era mais o seu lar.

Seu pai o esperava na porta, o homem um fitava com ódio. Sua mãe tinha uma postura seria mas seus olhos marejados a entregavam. Draco estava saindo de casa e deixando a Mansão.

Quatro anos após a morte definitiva de Voldemort e seu pai se encontrava totalmente alterado, obcecado em encontrar uma maneira de trazê-lo de volta, transformara a vida de mãe e filho num inferno.

Draco a principio o apoiava cego pelas idéias preconceituosas e sem fundamentos que foram meticulosamente implantadas em si. Conforme o tempo foi passando, Draco via as idéias sem fundamento, não via o porquê de destruir mestiços e sangues ruins. Como eles destruiriam todos os mestiços se seu próprio Lord era um? Conforme o tempo foi passando toda a idéia sobre a pureza do sangue não fazia mais sentindo. Valia a pena matar gente inocente, crianças, mulheres grávidas em nome de uma causa tão boba? Valia a pena matar pelo simples fato de matar?

Draco ficou firme ao lado do pai, afinal ele era um Malfoy, e Malfoys ficam ao lado da família, mas a que preço?

Draco fechou os olhos por um momento ele se lembrava exatamente o preço. A vida de sua irmã.

A obsessão de seu pai chegou a um ponto extremo quando ele sacrificou a vida da própria filha em um ritual de magia antiga para tentar trazer seu amado Mestre de volta.

Aquilo havia sido a gota d'água. Por Merlin Sarah so tinha seis anos.

Draco afastou a lembrança da irmã caçula e seguiu em direção ao casal.

- Espero que saiba o que esta fazendo – seu pai falou em uma voz fria. Nem parecia alguém que havia perdido ou melhor assassinado a própria filha a dois meses.

- Eu espero que _você _saiba o que fez – disse com raiva, sua vontade de matar aquele homem era tanta que sua mão tremia de vontade de pegar a varinha, porem não queria ir para a prisão e trazer mais tristeza para sua mãe.

Esta o abraçou sem dizer nada. Draco pode sentir quando ela colocou discretamente algo em seu bolso. Se virando uma ultima vez, olhou para sua mãe, não pediria para ela vir com ele. Lucius conseguiu driblar o Ministério sobre a morte de Sarah, mas não escaparia da vingança e do ódio que brilhavam nos olhos de Narcissa.

Deu graças a deus por ter 17 anos, assim podia aparatar e fazer magia sem problema. Se hospedou em um hotel simples, sem muito luxo, não queria ser reconhecido.

Enquanto arrumava a mala encontrou o ursinho em forma de Dragão, o laço rosa preso em seu pescoço, a macha de chocolate na asa direita.

Só Merlin sabia como ele sentia falta de Sarah, fora ele quem escolhera seu nome. Foi ele quem a ensinou a amarrar os sapatos e a escovar os dentes. Havia decorado todos os livros que lia para ela antes de dormir, por Sarah havia aprendido a fazer tranças e brincar de chá.

Abraçou o ursinho e pode sentir o cheiro de lavanda, o cheiro de Sarah. Se deitando na cama, se encolheu e chorou.

As lembranças invadindo sua mente. Os gritinhos de alegria, os choros, as chantagens por doces, os aniversários, as brincadeiras, as risadas, as festas.

A voz de Sarah ecoava em sua mente, em suas pálpebras ele revivia a última visão de Sarah, ela correndo sorridente eu sua direção, usando um vestido azul, pés descalços, os cabelos loiros presos em uma fita rosa, os olhos cinzentos brilhantes e um sorriso nos lábios_. "Draco vamos caçar Dragões?"_

Lembrou-se que ele riu da pergunta e a ergueu do ar, rodopiando para em seguida morder sua bochecha e seguir para a cozinha, afinal eles precisavam de energia para caçar os dragões de fumaça que Drago soltava pela mansão e sorvete era perfeito para isso. E naquela mesma noite...seu pai havia...


	2. Aulas

Severus pegou a mamadeira que Remus havia acabado de aquecer com a varinha, ajeitou Harry em seu colo, o deitando. Colocou a mamadeira na boca de Harry que colocou as mãozinhas sobre a sua, os olhos piscando lentamente indicando que estava com sono.

Estavam no Expresso de Hogwarts, preferiram pegar o trem da meia noite, pela viagem ser mais tranqüila e também para não usar, nem a lareira nem aparatar por causa do bem estar de Harry.

Em três dias eles resolveram todos os problemas, arrumaram as malas, colocaram o apartamento a venda, tiraram Harry da escolinha.

A saída foi um pouco triste, mas a professora fez uma festinha de despedida bem animada que amenizou um pouco a perda.

Remus se sentou ao lado de Severus e tirou com cuidado o pequeno tênis vermelho, revelando as meias brancas com ursinhos. Observou os dois ali. Era uma cena tão bonita. O jeito como Severus olhava para Harry, uma mistura de devoção e amor, o modo como o menino mostrava sua plena confiança em Severus, ou melhor, Papai Severus.

O professor de Poções jamais admitiria, mas Remus sabia que, ele havia ficado emocionado quando Harry o chamou assim pela primeira vez. Deitou a cabeça no ombro dele e suspirou, enquanto fazia um carinho suave na perna de seu menino.

Harry nem de longe parecia uma criança de quase cinco anos, e sim uma de três. O corpo miúdo e a estatura pequena foram puxados de Lilly, mas os maus-tratos dos tios contribuíram muito para a sua saúde e corpo frágeis. Então Madame Pomfrey havia recomendado, dar uma mamadeira com achocolatado ou leite ou suco misturado com algumas gotas de poção de fortalecimento.

Remus nunca imaginou que a guerra duraria tantos anos, havia sido tão cansativo e desgastante e ainda sofriam com algumas conseqüências dela. James e Lily não haviam planejado ter um filho, não em meio a uma guerra que não tinha hora para acabar e com um inimigo tão forte. Quando descobriram sobre a gravidez, todos se prontificaram a ajudar a manter a Grifinoria segura, Remus usava suas habilidades para farejar o ar a procura de suspeitos e sua força anormal caso fosse necessário.

O.O.O

Harry soltou uma risadinha quando a luz dourada o envolveu espalhando uma onda de calor por seu corpo. Severus o pegou no colo e o menino viu seu papai Remus pegar a corrente dourada com o camafeu e colocar em seu pescoço.

- Harry James Potter, você aceita Remus J. Lupin e Severus P. Snape como seus pais mágicos? – Dumbledore perguntou.

- SIMMMMM – ele mais gritou do que falou, fazendo os presentes na sala rirem.

Os três se abraçaram e a luz dourada os envolveu, soltou um brilho mais forte e se dissipou. Agora eles eram uma família e nada e nem ninguém poderia mudar isso.

Horas mais tarde após a pequena cerimônia os três seguiram para os aposentos da família nas masmorras. O ambiente havia sido ampliado em três vezes, um quarto preparado especialmente para Harry e feitiços para manter o ambiente aquecido. Harry se sentia tão feliz, ele tinha seus papais, , ele morava num castelo enorme cheio de fantasmas e mistérios, a vida na casa nova seria uma aventura que ele mal podia esperar para começar.

O.O.O

Severus estava deitado de costas na cama enquanto Remus o cavalgava deliciosamente. Sentou-se abraçando o corpo magro, enquanto o penetrava uma ultima vez antes de se derramar dentro dele, levando Remus a um orgasmo avassalador, que jogando a cabeça para trás, soltou um grito mudo. Remus enterrou a cabeça no pescoço do esposo, mordendo levemente ali, ainda sentindo o membro de Severus dentro de si.

Caíram na cama, ofegantes e felizes, se aconchegando nos braços um do outro.

- Nem acredito que finalmente eu me casei com você – Remus sussurrou, sua face ainda corada pela atividade.

- Acho bom acreditar – Severus pegou a mão esquerda de Remus e observou a aliança dourada cravejada com esmeraldas e depois olhou a sua, de ouro branco cravejado com rubis.

- Sev – o castanho se ajeitou melhor para poder encarar o marido – O aniversario de Harry é semana que vem, podíamos fazer uma pequena comemoração o que você acha?

- Uma boa idéia, ele vai gostar, amanha vamos consultar Albus ele é um adorador de festas.

O.O.O

Draco não compareceu no Banquete de Boas Vindas, ficou em seu quarto nas masmorras, dando graças a Merlin por na Sonserina cada aluno ter seu próprio quarto.

O Profeta Diário estava sobre o criado mudo, tendo mais uma fez a Tragédia da Família Malfoy como destaque. Na Plataforma fora rodeado por repórteres querendo saber sobre o ocorrido, sobre a misteriosa morte de Sarah Malfoy. Uma repórter lhe perguntou pouco antes dele entrar no trem. _" Sr. Malfoy como você esta se sentindo?"_

Hunf. Como ele estava se sentindo? Nem ele mesmo sabia. Não estava sentindo absolutamente nada, estava vazio.

Draco havia amargado muito, não sorria mais, era frio e grosso com qualquer pessoa exceto sua mãe. Havia perdido a vontade de viver, só conseguiu manter a sanidade por causa de Narcissa.

Na manha seguinte não apareceu no café, mas comeu o pão e tomou o suco que Pansy havia lhe trazido. A morena não disse nada, só lhe entregou o papel com os horários.

Sua primeira aula era com o novo Professor de DCAT, Remus Lupin ou melhor Lupin-Snape. Ainda não havia falado com o padrinho após o enterro.

Lupin tinha uma aparência gentil e frágil, havia uma cicatriz clara em sua bochecha e uma em seu pescoço que parecia percorrer seu ombro.

Draco sentou ao lado de Blaise que o cumprimentou com um aceno de cabeça.

- Bom - disse Lupin apos sua apresentação - Esse ano nos temos os temido N.I. e vamos nesse mês fazer uma pequena revisão sobre criaturas mágicas de magia branca.

- Abram na pagina 48, vamos começar falando sobre os animas mais místicos como os Unicórnios e os Dragões. Os Unicórnios são as criaturas mais puras que existem. Beber seu sangue é....

Draco fazia de tudo para prestar atenção no que era dito, fazendo algumas anotações e grifando palavras importantes no livro.

- É verdade que o Prof. Lupin é casado com o Snape? - uma menina na carteira atrás de Draco comentou.

- Sim, e parece que aquele menino é filho deles - afirmou outra.

- Não suas idiotas - outra menina na carteira atrás disse - Aquele menino é filho adotivo deles.

- Tadinho dele, ter Snape como pai - lamentou uma.

- Mas pelo que eu vi ontem eles parecem muito felizes, já que o garoto ria bastante.

- Qual o nome dele...

- Harry...ou melhor...Harry Snape.

- Hunf será que eles pretendem ter outro filho?

- Cruzes, um Snapizinho por ai? Merlin me livre.

O resto da conversa Draco não prestou atenção. Então seu padrinho, alem de ter casado ainda havia arrumado um enteado?

O.O.O

Harry acordou agitado, aquele seria seu primeiro dia de aula. Colocou o uniforme da Escola de Magia Infantil Pampin, uma blusa azul com seu nome escrito em letras que dançavam animadas, com o emblema da escola e um shortinho azul marinho. Papai Severus lhe ajudou a escovar os dentes e ele seguiu em direção ao Salão Principal de mãos dadas com seus dois pais.

Harry estava muito feliz, há três dias havia tido uma festinha de aniversario, com direito a bolo e presentes. A festa fora organizada por Dumbledore que providenciou uma sala grande para acomodar todos os professores, inclusive Hagrid.

Harry nunca imaginou que encontraria tanta gente que gostasse dele.

Tinha o "Sr. Abuu" que havia dado um montão de doces pra ele e também tinha uma sala cheia de coisas legais. A Minerva, que tinha uma cara de ser brava, mas seus olhos eram cheios de ternura e carinho e havia dado muitas roupinhas quentinhas para ele. O Hagrid, ele era muito grande, Harry acreditava que ele devia ter tomado muita poção de fortalecimento que nem ele, por isso perguntou ao papai Severus que preparava poções se ele ficaria que nem Hagrid, o papai garantiu que não.

- Papai porque as pessoas olham pá gente? - perguntou Harry no café se sentindo um pouco incomodado com os olhares. Ele se sentava na mesa dos professores entre seus pais.

- É apenas curiosidade querido - Remus disse enquanto preparava uma tigela com cereais e leite - Logo isso passa.

- Está animado pro seu primeiro dia de aula Harry? - Dumbledore perguntou sorridente.

- Sim senhor, eu já fui na creche de gente sem magia, - ele disse firme então fez biquinho - Mas nunca fui numa escola mágica. Lá é que nem "Howorts"papai?

- Mais ou menos - disse Severus limpando a boca suja de leite do filho - Vamos?

Eles se despediriam de Remus que não poderia ir, já que daria aula no primeiro tempo. Assim que Harry desceu da cadeirinha, colocou a mochila e estendeu os braços, em um claro pedido para ser pego no colo.

Severus não hesitou em pega-lo, ignorando os olhares assombrados sobre si, prestando atenção no que seu filho tagalerava sobre o teto do salão que se esqueceram de construir.

A Escola de Magia Infantil Pampin ficava em Hogsmeade, era uma grande casa, de um andar só, com um jardim grande cheio de brinquedos, alem de ter as paredes pintadas com vários animais que se mexiam e cantavam animados.

Assim que chegaram no portão Harry se mostrou super animado em entrar na nova escolinha.

- Sr. Snape – cumprimentou a professora – Olá Harry – ela disse, se agachando na frente do menino – Sou Anna sua professora, vamos entrar? – disse estendendo a mão para levá-lo para a fila – De tchau pro papai.

Harry se virou e sorriu, balançando a mão- Tchau Papai Severus.

Snape ficou parado até ver a cabeleira negra se misturar e sumir entre as outra, maiores que ele. Sua vida não poderia estar mais completa, tinha Remus e Harry, que haviam transformado suas masmorras em um ambiente alegre, familiar e aquecido.

Caminhando de volta para o castelo, pensou nos últimos dias. Seu casamento com o homem que amava. Harry o chamando de pai. "Papai Severus" nunca pensou que uma única palavra dita com tanto amor, podia encher seu coração de uma emoção tão grande. Harry se adaptou a nova casa com muita rapidez, seu quarto fora pintado de azul, a mobília de madeira clara e o teto encantado para aparecer como o céu.

Esboçou um sorriso discreto, em uma noite Harry havia lhe perguntado porque não poderia ter o céu dentro do quarto e como um mimo que ele merecia, Severus encantou seu teto, a conseqüência foi que Harry custou para dormir, mas havia valido a pena.

Sempre pensou que, não conseguiria ser um bom pai, tinha dificuldade de demonstrar seus sentimentos, se irritava com facilidade e não saberia lidar com algo tão pequeno e frágil. Mas para sua total surpresa conseguia lidar com Harry facilmente. Harry era um menino muito amável e esperto, e despertava em si um tipo de amor, que achou que jamais sentiria, o amor paternal, e ele sabia que daria tudo que estivesse ao seu alcance para fazê-lo feliz.

O.O.O

Draco picava os ingredientes cuidadosamente, usando a faca e a mão colocou os pedaços de salamandra e mexeu seu caldeirão três vezes para a direita. O liquido borbulhou e se tornou azul turquesa, fazendo as anotações em seu pergaminho, pegou o próximo ingrediente e começou a cortar a asa de morcego em tiras finas.

Severus terminou de rondar a sala e voltou para sua mesa, então observou seu afilhado. Draco agia de maneira mecânica, sua mente parecia não estar ali. Ele havia observado esse comportamento no enterro, Draco permanecia com sua mascara de indiferença, porem dessa vez com uma frieza que nunca havia visto antes, que chegava a ser cruel.

- Coloquem uma pouco da poção em frascos com seus nomes e deixem na mesa – ordenou Snape com sua conhecida pose de Mestre de Poções – Para próxima aula quero 50 centímetros sobre, a Poção do Envelhecimento, a Poção da Juventude e a Poção do Tempo, relacionando suas diferenças e semelhanças.

O sinal bateu e os alunos terminavam de colocar suas amostras no armário e arrumarem suas coisas para saírem.

- poderia permanecer, por favor? – Snape pede em uma voz baixa, o suficiente para Draco ouvir.

Em menos de dois minutos, os dois estavam sozinhos na sala.

- Como esta sua mãe Draco?

- Como você acha que ela está? – Draco quase rosna diante de uma pergunta tão ridícula.- O que você quer afinal? Não apareceu em nenhum momento, que manifestar seu apoio agora?

- Lamento pela minha ausência – Severus respondeu com sinceridade, não replicou o afilhado pelo modo como havia falado com ele, sabia que aquilo ia acontecer – Eu tive que cuidar da minha família e...

- Ahh do seu precioso filho e o maridinho? – Draco falou com ironia – Me poupe de sua preocupação.

- Sim, do meu filho e marido, eu tinha eu cuidar da minha família assim como você tinha que cuidar da sua – A voz de Severus saiu baixa e perigosa, não deixaria ninguém falar de sua família assim. – Espero que respeite meus familiares.

Draco apenas bufou e cruzou os braços, cansado daquela conversa.

Vendo a atitude do afilhado, Severus se aproximou, ficando de frente para o loiro.

- Lamento não poder ter lhe dado apoio, meu filho é...um caso especial.- confessou, isso pareceu chamar a atenção do rapaz, eu focou seus olhos cinzentos nele em uma pergunta muda – Logo você entendera.

Colocando as mãos nos ombros do mais novo, Severus encarou os olhos nublados e deixou transparecer todo carinho que sentia pelo afilhado.

- Quando você quiser conversar, precisar de apoio, qualquer coisa, vá até meus aposentos. Você e Narcissa fazem parte da minha família e as portas estarão sempre aberta para vocês.

Dizendo isso, Severus saiu da sala, deixando um Draco pensativo para trás.

O.O.O

**N/A:**

**Gente no próximo cap: Draco e Harry vão se encontrar pela primeira vez. Tb teremos quem? Quem? Quem? UHULLLLL**

**E agora, quem será o par do Sirius hem? Eu ainda não decidi, estou em duvida : Colin, Dennis, Ron, Oliver,? Outro personagem? Me digam**

**Até o próximo cap**

**bjs**


	3. Encontros e Separaçoes

- Papais...papais...

Harry gritou correndo em direção ao casal que o esperava na porta da escolinha, a professora Anna logo atrás.

Remus pegou o menino no colo, e encheu seu pescoço de beijinhos e mordidinhas, fazendo o menor rir e abraçá-lo

- Sr. Lupin, Sr. Snape – cumprimentou a professora – Harry se comportou muito bem hoje, mesmo não tendo tido nenhum contato com educação bruxa antes, ele se mostrou muito receptivo a tudo e interagiu muito bem com as outras crianças.

- Que bom – disse Remus – Nos vemos amanha então.

- Como foi o seu dia? – Perguntou Severus enquanto tirava a pequena mochila das costas do filho.

- Muito legal, lá tem um montão de brinquedos legais e a Tia guarda tudo num baú...SEM FUNDO - Harry falava animado se agitando no colo de Remus – Tinha uma TV, quem nem lá em casa Papai Severus – Harry falou olhando para o outro pai. Quando falava casa, Harry se referia as masmorras onde ficavam os aposentos da família, na sala de estar, eles haviam colocado uma televisão fina, para Harry assistir desenhos.

- Você já fez amigos?

- Sim, tem o Ron, o Neville, o Collin...Tem a Julia também prima do Ron, mas eu não gosto dela – o menino afirmou fazendo bico.

- E porque você não gosta dela? – Remus perguntou, achando graça da cara que o filho fazia.

- Meninas são chatas, falam de mais...- Harry constatou, passando o outro braço em volta do pescoço de Remus e encostando a cabecinha em seu ombro, soltando um suspiro cansado.

- Se você diz...- Remus disse enquanto ajeitava o menino nos braços, Harry teria muito tempo para decidir se meninas eram ou não interessantes.

Severus afagou os cabelos negros, arrancando um sorriso de Harry, que depois fechou os olhos, escolas mágicas cansavam mais que escolas trouxas.

O.O.O

Remus vestiu o pijama listrado, tirou as meias e se enfiou de baixo das cobertas. Olhou para Severus, ele estava recostado em travesseiros lendo um livro, os olhos negros se voltaram para si, por isso sorriu.

Severus deixou o livro de capa negra no criado mudo, deslizou o corpo para perto do menor, ficando de frente para ele, beijou seus lábios delicadamente, para então aprofundá-lo para um beijo apaixonado.

Remus se afastou, a face corada e o desejo começando a florescer dentro de si, acariciou a face do marido e beijou sua bochecha.

- Severus...Hoje eu falei com Dumbledore – começou temeroso, não encarando o outro – Sobre...sobre..

- Sirius...- Severus completou. Acariciou os cabelos finos, e o olhou com compreensão o incentivando a continuar.

- Sirius está preso há quase quatro anos – ele afirmou – Oh Sev ele não merecia estar lá, ele não matou nem traiu ninguém...

O Sonserino abraçou o menor com amor, acariciando sua nuca.

Sirius Black estava preso há quase quatro anos, fora acusado de estar aliado a causa de Voldemort, pelo assassinato de Pedro Pettigrew e mais doze trouxas. Severus nunca soube que Pedro era um Comensal, por isso não pode alertar os outros a tempo. Assim como muitos, acreditava na inocência de Black, mas não havia como prová-la, bem havia uma maneira, mas todas as tentativas foram falhas.

- Eu tentarei falar com Lucius novamente

- Mas Sev, da ultima vez não deu certo, alem do mais creio que ele não vivera muito tempo – Remus disse o óbvio, se alguém o deixasse sozinho na mesma casa que o assassino de seu filho a pessoa não viveria muito tempo.

Severus concordou com o marido

- Harry já dormiu?

Remus torceu o pescoço para olhar o boneco em forma de urso feito de plástico branco, a face do objeto estava adormecida, isso indicada que Harry estava dormindo.

- Sonhando com os anjinhos – disse risonho.

- Bom...muito bom. – então Severus se mexeu, se colocando em cima do corpo do castanho, sento acomodado entre as pernas torneadas. Beijaram-se com paixão, as mãos se explorando lentamente, enquanto o desejo crescia dentro de ambos.

O.O.O

Draco acordou cedo, o Salão Principal ainda tinha poucos alunos. Comia sem muita vontade, mas Pansy havia lhe obrigado a comer.

Observou quando seu padrinho entrou no salão, carregava um menino adormecido, que usava um casaco vermelho. Observou o cuidado com que ele sentou na cadeira e ajeitou o menino, o jeito que ele o acordou, assoprando suavemente o ouvido do menino e sussurrando alguma coisa. O menino ainda meio sonolento, jogou os braços em volta do pescoço do mestre de Poções com o corpo mole.

Draco ficou observando a interação da família, os gestos carinhosos, o cuidado e atenção.

As lembranças começaram a bombardear sua mente e por isso levantou, andando a passos largos para fora do salão, não viu o olhar preocupado de Severus sobre si.

O.O.O

Draco entrou no escritório do Mestre de Poções. Na mão direita, segurava o bilhete que uma coruja negra havia lhe entregado, logo após sair do salão. No bilhete, seu padrinho lhe pedia para encontrá-lo em seu escritório após o jantar.

- Que bom que você veio Draco.

O loiro observou o ambiente, seu padrinho estava sentado em uma das poltronas em frente a lareira, ele fez um sinal para que se sentasse na outra vazia, quando se sentou, uma bandeja com chá e alguns biscoitos apareceu.

Severus preparou uma xícara para Draco e outra para si, após o loiro estar no seu segundo gole, Severus falou:

- Tem alguma idéia sobre o porquê eu te chamei aqui?

- Acredito que não – respondeu Draco, colocando a xícara vazia na mesinha.

- Creio que você se lembra da historia de Sirius Black? - Severus começou, tomando mais um gole de eu chá.

- Sim e dai? - Draco não estava gostando, nenhum um pouco, do rumo que aquela conversa estava tomando.

- O que você sabe sobre ele? - os olhos negros o olharam com cuidado.

- Eu...- Draco consultou sua memória - Eu sei que ele esta preso pelo assassinato de Pedro Pettigrew e...

Um barulho vindo dos fundos fez Draco virar a cabeça e olhar para a tapeçaria antiga estendida na parede, pode ouvir algumas vozes e risadas infantis, imaginou que os aposentos particulares de Severus ficassem atrás daquela tapeçaria verde.

- E...que ele era um aliado de Voldemort. - terminou.

Severus e ajeitou na poltrona e se inclinou para frente, sua voz saindo seria e suave.

- Vou lhe contar a verdadeira historia.  
O.O.O

- Brilha brilha ixxtrelinha....nunca pare de brilha - Harry cantou, sentado no colo de Remus que penteava seus cabelos - Lá em cima...- ele esticou os bracinhos para cima, que nem o desenho na TV a sua frente fazia - Lá no alto...Nunca canse de brilhar...

Remu riu, terminando de pentear os cabelos rebeldes, que insistiam em parecer que nunca havia visto um pente na vida, deu um beijo na cabeleira negra e sentiu o gostoso cheiro do xampu infantil.

Segurou as mãos do filho e ficou dançando e cantando com ele as musicas do desenho.

- Papai Severus vai demora papai? - Harry perguntou sonolento, antes que Remus pudesse responder, seu marido entrou na sala.

Severus lhe lançou um olhar de _" Conversamos mais tarde", _antes de se aproximar dos dois, beijar os lábios dele e pegar um bocejante Harry, que estendia os bracinhos para ele, pedindo colo.

Remus seguiu na frente, abrindo a porta cheia de vassouras que voavam em volta de uma plaquinha escrito " Harry", afastou as cobertas, para que Severus depositasse o menino com cuidado.  
Harry abria e fechava os olhos lentamente, as esmeraldas nubladas pelo sono.

- Teddyyy......

Severus pegou o ursinho creme, com um laço quadriculado no pescoço e entregou para o filho que se abraçou ao bichinho, depois deu corda no carrossel azul que soltava uma luz fraquinha e tocava uma musica suave. O ceu encantado estava em um belíssimo azul escuro, salpicado de estrelas e a lua crescente brilhava suave em um canto.

Remus beijou a testa do menino antes de dar a mão para o marido para saírem do quarto. No lado de fora, ele foi gentilmente encostado na parede. Sentiu lábios capturarem os seus em uma doce prisão. Remus passou os braços em volta do pescoço de Severus, aprofundando o beijo, cheio de amor e carinho.

- Vamos tomar um banho primeiro, depois conversamos - Decretou Remus puxando a mão de Severus.

O moreno tentou protestar, mas seria impossível resistir ao olhar faminto de Remus, principalmente quando este começou a se despir enquanto caminhava para o banheiro.

O.O.O

Pansy colocou a mecha de cabelo para trás antes de cruzas os braços e encolher os ombros de frio. Caminhou o mais rápido possível até a torre de astronomia. O encontrou ali, sentado no chão enquanto olhava para as estrelas que enchiam o céu e faziam campainha para a lua crescente.

Sentou-se ao lado de Draco e apoiou a cabeça em seu ombro.

- Voce demorou muito para esquecer? - ele perguntou apos um tempo em silencio.

- Não é uma questão de esquecer ou não Draco - ela disse, levantando a cabeça para encará-lo - É uma questão de superar, eu jamais vou esquecer meu irmão Draco, mas eu tinha e tenho pelo que lutar, agora eu sou _"mãe_" do meu outro irmão. Foi difícil? Foi, era terrível olhar para Mathew e não lembrar de Philip, mas a vida continua.

Pansy havia sofrido uma tragédia parecida com a de Draco. Seus pais, enlouquecidos pela morte do Lord, sacrificaram um dos filhos gêmeos de oito meses em um ritual. Os dois foram presos e agora viviam em Azkaban. Fora difícil para Pansy criar o outro irmão, agora com quase três anos, mas recebera muita ajuda de Draco e de Narcissa. Aquele episodio aproximou muito os dois, que agora partilhavam de uma amizade e cumplicidade que só eles entendiam.

- Não sei quanto tempo você vai levar para superar Draco. Dias, meses, anos. Mas, você tem pelo que lutar, você tem sua mãe, você é jovem. – então Pansy se levantou e se encostou no parapeito, olhando o céu – Minha avó sempre dizia que todos nos temos uma estrela – ele soltou um risinho – um das minhas foi pro céu.

Pansy se virou e se agachou na frente do amigo, segurando suas mãos e encarando os olhos cinzentos tão vazios.

- Você já é uma estrela, não deixe se apagar – então ela sorriu – Logo, logo uma luz vai aparecer na sua vida, e quando você menos esperar vai estar "vivendo" de novo.

O.O.O

- Mandarei uma carta para Narcissa amanha – disse Seveurs enquanto se ajeitava na cama – Acha mesmo que isso Dara certo?

- Tem que dar Sev. Tem que dar. – disse antes de se aninhar nos braços do marido e deitar em seu peito desnudo.

- Daqui a duas semana será Lua Cheia – afirmou.

- Ficarei com você. Harry ficara com Pomfrey a noite e dormira na enfermaria.

- Oh Sev, não gosto que Harry durma lá – disse o licantropo se erguendo para encarar o moreno – Fique com ele, eu ficarei bem.

- Não posso te deixar sozinho, principalmente alterado com o caso de Black – afirmou, fazendo um carinho nos cabelos claros.

- Está bem – Remus fez um bico charmoso, fazendo seu marido beijá-lo – mas da próxima vez, você ficara aqui com Harry.

- Veremos.

O.O.O

Era sábado, Harry havia acordado em seu horário normal, afinal duas semanas já haviam se passado e seu corpo já havia se acostumado a acordar no horário. Por isso correu para o quarto dos seus pais, se jogando entre eles, para dormirem mais um pouquinho.

Tomaram café da manha mais tarde que o costume, porem o salão estava cheio, Harry perguntou para papai Remus porque todos estavam tão animados, ele lhe explicou que era pelo primeiro jogo de quadribol da temporada escolar e que eles iriam assistir.

Harry olhava maravilhoso o céu, os vultos coloridos, uns prata e verde e outros vermelho e dourado. Papai Severus explicou os objetivos básicos do jogo, e para total surpresa de Harry que era um jogo entre a casa de seus pais. Sonserina VS. Grifinoria.

Na arquibancada dos professores, sentado no colo do Papai Remus ele tinha um visão privilegiada, ainda mais com ajuda do binóculos que o "" deu pra ele.

O.O.O

Severus sentiu a mão de Remus acariciar sua coxa discretamente, antes de dar um aperto mais forte. Sabia que em época de Lua Cheia, Remus ficava muito possessivo em relação a ele e Harry. Foram inúmeras as vezes que Remus rosnou e quase avançou em alguém que havia se aproximado de mais, inúmeras foram as brigas por causa de cheiro de outras pessoas que Severus tinha se aproximado por alguma razão, no final era apenas bobagem, mas a reconciliação valia a pena. O efeito da Lua Cheia sobre Remus eram dos mais variados e _interessantes_, não que Severus algum dia fosse reclamar disso, é claro.

Olhou para Harry, que assistia tudo maravilhado, soltando " oww's" toda vez que algum jogador fazia um rodopio ou uma manobra mais arriscada, não pode deixar de pensar, Quadribol estava no seu sangue.

- Posso ti contar um segredo Harry? – ele disse, fazendo com que as esmeraldas se focassem nele.

- Seu Pai James era um dos melhores apanhadores da Grifinoria.

- Jura?

- Oh sim – disse Remus entrando na conversa – O melhor de sua época, um dia você será tão bom quanto ele se quiser.

- EU VOU – gritou Harry, agitando uma mão, onde tinham duas bandeirinhas, uma da Sonserina e outra da Grifinoria, ele torcia para as duas, o que fez seus pais sorrirem amavelmente. Harry era um filho incrível.

O.O.O

- Grifinoria está 40 pontos à frente. Malfoy e Feller estão procurando o pomo. Sonserina marca mais 10 pontos com a incrível jogada de Zabini.

Draco vasculhou o céu, seus olhos bem treinados identificaram a bolinha dourada. Manobrou e partiu em direção a bolinha, Feller o segui logo depois. Ambos os apanhadores começaram um perseguição frenética pelo Pomo. Em um mergulho arriscado, ambos ficaram emparelhados, enquanto iam em direção ao chão, o pomo a centímetros das mãos de ambos.

Draco se esticou mais um pouco, só mais um pouco. Já estavam perigosamente perto do chão. Só mais um pouco. O pomo foi mais para a direita e tudo que Draco teve tempo de ver foi, a mão de Feller se fechando ao redor do pomo, o chão próximo de si, o impacto e o escuro.

O.O.O

Severus levantou assim que viu Draco desaparecer sob a nevoa de poeira que o impacto tinha levantado.

- Vá lá ver se ele está bem Sev, eu fico aqui com Harry – afirmou Remus, reconhecendo o carinho e a preocupação refletida nos olhos do marido.

- Esta bem, nos encontramos em Hogsmeade depois – disse, abrindo caminho entre as pessoas.

- O moço vai ficar bem papai? – Harry perguntou, vendo as pessoas se amontoarem em volta do rapaz.

- Espero que sim.

Remus levou Harry para Hogsmeade, esperaram Severus no Três Vassouras para almoçarem, tiveram uma tarde bastante agradável. Harry ficou maravilhado ao entrar na Dedos de Mel e ficou muito feliz, pois seus pais compraram muitos doces para ele, mas era só pra depois do jantar, avisou Papai Remus.

O.O.O

Remus colocou Harry em pé na pia, colocando a toalha em seus ombros, secando seu corpinho. Aqueles três dias seriam tristes sem Harry, mas não poderia ficar perto do filhote mesmo que o amasse, oferecia alguns riscos a ele.

- Moony vem ti visitar hoje papai? – Harry perguntou, enquanto segurava os ombros do pai para que esse o ajudasse a vestir a cuequinha branca e a calça jeans.

- Sim querido – confirmou enquanto sentava Harry na pia, para vestir a camisa de manga cumprida azul e pentear os cabelos.

- Papai um dia eu vô pode visitar o Moony? – Harry perguntou, olhando para ele com expectativa.

- Talvez, quem sabe – disse, ia voltar a pentear os cabelos do filho, quando sentiu as mãozinhas pequenas dele no seu rosto. Seus olhos se chocaram com o verde brilhante dos olhos de seu pequeno.

Harry se levantou na pia e agarrou o pescoço do pai.

- Eu te amo muito papai – disse abraçando o pai bem apertado.

Remus se emocionou com o gestou e abraçou o filho também, sentindo todo o amor e carinho fluir atrás do vinculo mágico.

- Eu também te amo, meu filhote – sussurrou de volta, gravando na memória o cheiro e o calor de Harry.

Terminando de arrumar Harry, seguiram para sala, onde Severus esperava, carregando uma pequena mala azul.

Harry sentou no sofá ao lado de Severus, eles estavam indo para a Enfermaria. Harry gostava da Sra. Pomfrey ela lhe dava muitos chocolates e cuidava bem dele, mas ele não queria fica tantos dias longe de seus papais.

Caminharam para a enfermaria de maneira lenta, Harry fortemente abraçado a Remus, e uma mãozinha estendida para segurar a mão de Severus.

Papoula Pomfrey os esperava na porta da enfermaria, eles se cumprimentaram brevemente e Severus passou algumas instruções sobre a rotina de Harry, nada que ele não soubesse como lidar.

Harry abraçou Severus e lhe deu um celinho fraternal, revelando a intimidade familiar e o amor, fez o mesmo com Remus que se ajoelhou para abraçá-lo e ainda salpicou o rosto de seu papai com beijinhos.

- Eu vou sentir muito a sua falta meu amor – disse Remus, seus olhos marejados, seu lobo protestando pelo afastamento de seu filhote.

- Espera – disse Harry, correndo para perto da malinha azul aos pés da enfermeira, pegando Teddy, que fora meio enfiado no bolso lateral da mala.

Correu de volta para frente do pai e lhe estendeu o ursinho.

- Pode levar o Teddy pra ti faze companhia – então se aproximou mais e sussurrou, colocando uma mãozinha em forma de concha ao lado da boca – Mas não deixa o Moony arrancar a orelha dele tá?

Remus se segurou para não chorar, pegando o ursinho para em seguida abraçar o filho longamente.

- Pode deixar – garantiu – Se comporte.

Severus se baixou ao lado do marido, olhando orgulhoso para o filho, emocionado pelo gesto.

- Você é um grande garoto, tenho orgulho que seja meu filho – beijou os cabelos negros – obedeça Pomfrey, voltaremos em três noites esta bem?

- Sim papai.

O.O.O

- Seu jantar estava bom querido? – Pomfrey perguntou, com um gesto da varinha fez a bandeja sumir e Harry engatinhou pela cama para poder se sentar ao lado dela.

- Sim senhora – sorriu.

- Olha vou deixar você aqui desenhando enquanto eu cuido dos alunos que estão aqui – ela disse antes de conjurar uma bandeija reta, cheio de lápis e papel para Harry.

- Esta bem – disse Harry deitando de bruços, apoiado nos cotovelos resolveu fazer um desenho bem bonito para seus papais.

Algum tempo depois, a enfermeira voltou e pegou dois frascos na dispensa, olhando o menino que já parecia intediado de desenhar.

- Quer me ajudar a cuidar dos pacientes Harry? – ela sorriu, diante da expressão animada do menino.

O.O.O

Draco não podia acreditar no tamanho da sua sorte. Oh que ironia! Duas uma costela quebrada, o osso do pulso trincado, uma perna quebrada e o hematoma pra lá de feio na cabeça, e para piorar tudo ele havia perdido o primeiro jogo do ano e falhado como capitão. Há, mais uma coisa pra sua lista de problemas. Estava atolado até o pescoço de deveres, recebia inúmeras cartas de repórteres querendo uma entrevista sobre o caso Malfoy, tinha suas funções como Monitor Chefe...

A conversa com Severus, sobre seu primo, Sirius Black ainda rondava sua cabeça. A dor que estraçalhava seu coração não aliviara, sua mãe ainda não havia entrado em contato desde que havia saído de casa. Draco sabia que sua mãe estava bem, já seu pai...ele sinceramente esperava que não..

Uma movimentação ao seu lado lhe chamou a atenção. Pode ver a enfermeira conversando com um menino, tinha a ligeira impresao que o conhecia, mas não lembrava de onde.

Viu que Pomfrey intregou dois frascos para ele, o menino andou lenta e cuidadosamente para não derrubar os vidros de poção que estavam tampados, eles não quebravam caso caíssem, mas o menino parecia não saber disso.

O garoto se aproximou de uma Corvinal deitada numa cama do outro lado, lhe entregou a poção rosada e foi recompensado com um cafuné na cabeça, trocaram algumas palavras antes do menino se virar e seguir em sua direção.

O.O.O

Os cabelos negros, quase lhe cobrindo os olhos, foram afastados com a ajuda dos dedões, já que o resto dos dedos, entrelaçados ao redor do vidro, se recusavam a deixá-lo.

- Oi – ele disse, assim que chegou perto da cama de Draco.

O Sonserino não disse nada, apenas ficou olhando para o menino;

- A Papoula disse que é pra você toma tudinho – Harry avisou, estendendo o frasco.

Draco sentou, com um pouco de dificuldade e pegou o vidro, virando seu conteúdo amargo de uma vez só, não conseguindo evitar uma careta. Assim que o vidro se esvaziou, ele sumiu de suas mãos.

Com um suspiro cansado, Draco se deitou na cama e se virou de lado, desligando a luz do abajur e acomodando a cabeça no travesseiro para dormir.

Alguns minutos depois, abriu os olhos, sentindo o colchão atrás de si afundar. Não teve tempo de falar ou fazer nada, pois um peso foi colocado em suas costelas machucadas, ele só pode soltar um silvo de dor, antes de se virar bruscamente.

O que ele não contava era que com o movimento, ele fosse derrubar o menino que havia subido em sua cama, e agora o encarava caindo no chão os olhos marejados.

**N/A  
**

**Nossa cap grande esse...e agora o que será q vai acontecer?**

**No próximo cap temos o Sirius yeeeeeeeee**

**No próximo cap temos mais Draco e Harry yeeeeeeee**

**Comentem plz plz**

**A pergunta que não cala: Sirius deve ficar com quem?**

**Collin**

**Dennis**

**Charlie**

**Bill**

**Personagem inventado pela autora**

**A opinião que o leitor vai dar na review**

**Comemtem plz, BJs**


	4. Lua Cheia

Draco viu aquelas olhos verdes, marejados se chocarem contra os seus, porem a dor em suas costelas eram fortes de mais para ele pensar direito.

- Você enlouqueceu moleque? – perguntou com raiva.

Harry fez biquinho e olhou zangado para o moço, seu bumbum doía devido ao tombo, mas ele não ia chora.

- Você não disse obrigado.

- O QUE?

Harry encarou o loiro na cama, cruzando os braços e lhe lançando um olhar zangado.

- Você não disse obrigado – ele repetiu – Papai diz que sempre que alguém faz algo pra gente, a gente diz obrigado. – então ele o olhou curioso – Seu papai nunca te ensinou isso não?

Draco olhou para o menino com certa fúria.

- NÃO – gritou – Agora some moleque. – Disse se virando, ignorando a pontada de dor em suas costelas.

Não queria falar de seu pai, não queria lembrar dele, lembrar de Sarah, não queria lembrar de nada! Queria esquecer toda a dor!

Harry olhou irritado para o loiro deitado na cama, ainda com lágrimas nos olhos devido a dor que sentia em seu bumbum.

- Você é mau! - disse com a voz alta, chamando a atenção de

Madame Pomfrey, que havia acabado de sair de sua sala

- Harry, o que houve? - perguntou a enfermeira, correndo na direção do menino ao vê-lo no chão.

Draco virou a cabeça na direção da enfermeira, que havia se aproximado de Harry, pegando o menino no colo.

- Ele me empurrou! - falou em tom infantil, apontando o dedo para o loiro, que apenas havia desviado o olhar. - E não disse obrigado!

Madame Pomfrey olhou para o Draco, seu olhar contendo aquele conhecido brilho de severidade. Balançou um pouco o menino no seu colo, fazendo com que este se acalmasse.

- Sr. Malfoy, o que o senhor pensa que esta fazendo? – indagou, lançando um olhar de repreensão ao Sonserino. - Harry tem apenas cinco anos, enquanto o senhor tem dezessete. Eu esperava mais do senhor.

Dizendo isso à enfermeira virou as costas, levando o menino, este por sua vez, lançou um olhar zangado a Draco, sua testa franzida, bochechas inchadas e os lábios formando um biquinho gracioso, em outra ocasião, Draco até acharia graça da cena. Com um suspiro dolorido, se ajeitou novamente na cama e tentou dormir.

o.o.o

Harry deu o beijo estalado na bochecha de Pomfrey antes dela ajeitar a coberta sobre ele e desligar o abajur.

- Boa Noite querido, qualquer coisa você sabe onde é o banheiro e meus aposentos ficam nos fundos da enfermaria, deixarei minha porta destrancada, esta bem?

- Sim senhora. Boa Noite – Harry sorriu quando a bruxa acariciou seus cabelos antes de sair.

o.o.o

A cabana situada dentro da Floresta Proibida era muito parecida com a de Hagrid, porem dentro dela só havia uma cama, um fogão e um banheiro escondido por uma cortina, as janelas de vidro eram magicamente reforçadas, assim como a madeira e o trinco da porta.

Severus e Remus entraram na cabana o mais rápido possível, a lua cheia iria aparecer dali a meia hora. Remus pegou alguns colchões velhos e cobertores que ficavam em baixo da cama, e os espalhou no chão, Severus ajeitava as coisas sobe uma tabua solta perto da porta.

O sonserino observou seu marido sentar no colchão e fitar o ursinho com um olhar triste. Foi até ele e se ajoelhou na sua frente, afastou o ursinho com cuidado. Lentamente seus dedos viajaram até os botões da camisa azul, os abrindo lentamente, deixando seus dedos rosarem na pele macia do outro. Seus olhos se encontraram e não se desviavam enquanto Severus despia Remus. Dobrou a capa e a camisa, as colocando ao seu lado. Deixou suas mãos viajarem pelo tórax pálido e cheio de cicatrizes, até chegarem ao fecho da calça, as abriu lentamente, e o outro ergueu o corpo para que ele pudesse lhe tirar as vestes, tirando as meias e os sapatos, para ajeitar tudo em uma pilha.

Colocou a mão espalmada no tórax pálido e fez força pra que Remus deitasse, seus olhos nunca perdendo o contato. Se deitou por cima do amante e deu um beijo casto em seus lábios que evoluiu para um beijo mais profundo, cheio de carinho e amor, antes de se ajoelhar e lhe tirar a ultima peça de roupa.

Observou o corpo que tanto amava, as cicatrizes que já conhecia de cor, pegou a pilha de roupas e se levantou, as guardando sob a tabua solta, junto com as outras coisas. Olhou uma ultima vez para seu marido, antes de se sentar em um canto, fechar os olhos e suspira.

o.o.o

Se ajeitando melhor na cama, Harry olhou para o lado e a duas camas de distancia, estava aquele moço mal educado e malvado. Ele não entendia porque o loiro havia gritado com ele, nem porque não agradeceu por ter lhe levado remédio. Será que os papais dele não o ensinaram que deveria dizer _"Por favor"_ e _"Obrigado"_?

Mas Harry havia percebido outra coisa também: o menino estava triste, muito triste, será que ele estava com saudades dos seus papais? Pois Harry estava, e muita. Já havia se acostumado a dormir em um quarto separado, o seu quarto, mas sempre que quisesse podia correr para a suíte de seus pais e se acomodar entre eles, a menos que estivesse trancada, se não fosse emergência, Harry deveria voltar pro seu quarto, pois seus pais estavam ocupados fazendo coisas que papais fazem. _O que_ exatamente, Harry não sabia.

Se encolheu um pouco, sentia falta de Teddy, mas o Moony ia gostar de ficar aquelas noite com ele. Harry entendia que seu Pai Remus tinha um grande segredo, todo mês um lobo vinha visitá-lo, o Moony, mas ele as vezes não era muito bonzinho com seu papai, o deixando cansado e cheio de machucados. Moony sempre vinha na Lua Cheia e por isso se nessas épocas seu papai ficasse mais possessivo e ciumento era normal, porque o Moony gostava muito dele, mas como papai Severus havia explicado, nem todo mundo gostava do Moony, dizendo que ele era uma coisa má, mas que na verdade era mal interpretado, e assim como outras pessoas com o mesmo amigo que Remus, tinham que manter em segredo para não sofrerem preconceitos e por isso Papai Severus trabalhava duro para que a visita de Moony fosse o mais confortável possível.

o.o.o

Remus nunca havia contato isso para ninguém, mas os instantes antes da lua cheia surgir era como mergulhar no vácuo, era como ele estivesse suspenso no ar, os sons a sua volta ficavam nítidos, a noite, o silencio, os pequenos ruídos, e aquela sensação de expectativa, momentos antes de ser atingindo por uma onda de sensações. Estava chegando, ele podia sentir, seu coração batia rápido, estava mais perto, o sangue zunindo em seus ouvidos, sua respiração ficando entrecortada.

Então começou, a dor latente em seu peito, que ia se espalhando por seu corpo em alta velocidade, sentia seus músculos se contraírem, e uma onde de dor percorreu toda sua coluna e ele soltou um grito de dor, que começou humano e terminou animal.

Ele era um lobo agora.

o.o.o

Às vezes, só às vezes, Harry gostaria que Moony não existisse, porque em noite como essa ele não poderia abraçar seus pais, nem pedi pra dormir com eles. Ele daria tudo para tomar seu chocolate quente aconchegado no colo de seu papai Severus, ou ouvir uma historinha do papai Remus.

Se mexeu novamente na cama, a enfermaria se encontrava em absoluto silencio, nenhuma lâmpada ou vela estava acessa deixando o ambiente ser iluminado pela luz da Lua Cheia, que brilhava através das enormes e longas janelas.

o.o.o

Já era a terceira vez que mudava de posição, mesmo com a dor em seu corpo, limitando seus movimentos e a poção relaxante, o sono custava a chegar. Draco bufou irritado e observou em volta, de um lado, todas as camas estavam vazias, porem do outro havia uma única cama que deveria estar ocupada, porem não era isso que ele via.

A Corvinal na cama do outro lado, havia sido liberada antes do toque de recolher, havia escutado a breve conversa entre o menino e Madame Pomfrey, em sua movimentação noturna, viu o corpo pequeno encolhido a duas camas de distancia dele.

Afinal. Quem era aquele menino? Forçou sua mente, aqueles cabelos negros, Harry, o nome lhe era familiar:

_-Aquele menino é filho adotivo deles._

_-Qual o nome dele..._

_- Harry...ou melhor...Harry Snape._

Sim, mas é claro! Aquele era Harry, o enteado de seu padrinho, _o caso especial. _Não havia entendido o que ele queria dizer com aquilo, mas como ele mesmo disse, na hora certa saberia. Olhando daquele jeito, o menino parecia ser apenas...um menino, nada de especial, mas como a vida mesmo havia lhe ensino, há mais coisas que os olhos podem ver.

Mas agora, onde estaria o menino? Não queria admitir, mas, acabara se arrependendo de ter sido tão rude com ele. Uma criança tão pequena não tinha culpa do inferno que sua vida era.

_Você é mau!_

A voz infantil soou em sua cabeça, e naquela hora a acusação havia lhe atingido de uma maneira inesperada_. Você é mau!_ Não. Ele não era mal pequeno menino, ele só era um recém adulto, machucado, ferido, magoado, angustiado. _Você é mau!_ Não, ele não era, jamais seria mau, ser mal significava que estava caminhando em direção ao seu pai, se tornando um monstro chamado Lucius Malfoy.

Olhou em volta, a cama estava vazia, e daquela posição, não via o garoto. Sentou-se, e então pode vislumbrar a pequena figura, ele estava sentado em frente a sua cama, de costas para ele e de frente para a enorme janela, totalmente banhado pela luz do luar. O menino não parecia incomodado em sentar no chão frio de pedra, nem em estar fora da cama àquela hora. Pode ver o menino suspirar e pela posição, apoiar o cotovelo no joelho e o queixo na mão.

Suspirando lenta e profundamente, Draco ergueu o corpo sem conseguir conter uma careta de dor, colocou a mão nas costelas como se isso pudesse aliviar a dor e se ergueu, tendo dificuldades de manter o equilíbrio. Com certa dificuldade, atravessou o espaço entre a sua cama e a cama a frente do menino um pouco mais do lado, foi um grande alivio quando conseguiu sentar novamente.

Dirigiu o olhar ao mais novo e por um instante perdeu o fôlego. Os olhos do menino se chocaram com o seus, aquele verde brilhante e puro, como a nascente de um rio, se deixou perder ali por um momento, até que o menino os desviou para voltar a admirar o céu através da janela.

- Gosta de estrelas? – perguntou baixinho enquanto admirava a Lua Cheia, bela e imponente.

- Da Lua também – a voz do menino soou.

Draco se virou para ele e estendeu a mão.

- Sou Draco e você?

- Harry – ele respondeu aceitando sua mão.

Draco apertou a mão pequena e macia e se esforçou para esboçar um sorriso. Os olhos verdes vagaram por seu rosto e Harry sorriu de volta.

- Por que esta aqui?

- Meus papais...foram..resolver... problemas – o menino respondeu incerto – E você?

- Quadribol – respondeu torcendo os lábios.

- Você é o menino que caiu da vassoura? – Harry perguntou curioso. Draco piscou surpreso antes de responder.

- Sim, era eu.

o.o.o

Harry olhou para o moço, ele fitava o céu agora, ele parecia muito sozinho e triste, tinha um curativo na sobrancelha direita e uma bochecha ralada. Ele não parecia ser tão malvado assim, ele deveria estar nervoso e não mediu seus atos, assim como papai Severus que,às vezes, quanto ele tava muito nervoso, gritava e fazia uma cara muito zangada, as vezes ele tinha até um tiquinho de medo, mas, Remus lhe explicou que as vezes as pessoas se descontrolam, por que são tantos sentimentos de uma vez só, ai fica difícil se controla.

Por isso ele se levantou e parou na frente do moço de cabelos muito claros e de olhos tristes, quando estes se focaram em si, perguntou:

- Por que você ta triste?

Draco, novamente, piscou surpreso para o menino, que claramente, pode perceber seu estado, com um suspiro dolorido, esfregou as costelas e olhou para a cabeleira negra.

- Eu nunca mais vou ver uma pessoa que eu amo muito – confessou num fôlego so, dando um sorriso triste.

Harry franziu o cenho e subiu na cama com um pouco de dificuldade, sentado ao lado do maior, ficou olhando os pés descalças que balançava aleatoriamente.

- Meu Papai e Minha mamãe estão no céu – ele confessou amuado – Mas o Papai Remus me disse que eles viraram estrelas e que cuidam de mim lá de cima – ele falou olhando para o céu, então seus olhos se voltaram para o sonserino.

- Seu papai e sua mamãe foram pro céu também?

Draco fitou os olhos cheios de inocência e curiosidade, afagou os cabelos macios e o menino soltou um risinho.

- Minha irmã, ela tinha a sua idade – sussurrou.

Harry franziu o cenho, o moço estava tão sozinho, e tão triste, e algo la dentro do seu coração disse que ele precisava ajudar o moço, ajudar Draco. Por isso se levantou na cama, e segurou o rosto masculinho entre suas mãos infantis, olhou para ele com determinação.

- Meus papai e minha mamãe cuidam da sua irmã e eu cuido de você esta bem?

Draco tentou conter o soluço que subia em sua garganta. Aquele gesto tão simples, cheio de confiança e sinceridade, seu coração ainda doía, mas por alguma razão, aqueles olhos verdes lhe traziam uma paz e uma esperança que julgava ter perdido. As lagrimas corriam livres por sua face, mas ainda sim podia ver o sorriso cheio de dentes direcionado a si, os dois pontos de calor acolhedor em seu rosto. Aquela atitude o havia tocado tão profundamente, como se pela primeira vez alguém realmente o consolasse.

Sentiu as mãozinhas limparem suas lagrimas e o menino o olhar preocupado, franzindo o cenho e fazendo biquinho o olhando com um tiquinho de angustia por estar chorando, o abraçou, não ligando para a dor em suas costelas.

- Esta bem – respondeu.

Harry retribuiu o abraço feliz, fazendo um carinho nos cabelos loiros, a cabeça de Draco apoiada em seu ombro e os braços fortes praticamente o engolindo. Draco tinha um cheiro gostoso, e o corpo quentinho.

Ficaram abraçados por um longo tempo, Draco se deixando consolar por um menino de cinco anos, filho de seu padrinho, o único que realmente tocou seu coração tão profundamente após Sarah. A escuridão dentro de sua alma já não era tão intensa assim.

O.O.O

O belíssimo lobo cinzento permaneceu deitado por alguns minutos antes de se levantar e varejar o ar, ele olhou diretamente para um canto, onde havia um belíssimo puma, totalmente negro. O lobo se aproximou e farejou o outro, o reconhecendo, afundou sua cabeça no pescoço do outro animal lambendo-lhe de forma carinhosa.

O lobo acinzentado então caminhou até o ursinho no chão, o farejando e ronronando ao sentir o cheiro de seu filhote, segurou o ursinho entre os dentes, sem força, para então se deitar em frente a janela, colocou uma pata sobre o ursinho e ganiu angustiado.

O puma negro se aproximou e deitou ao seu lado, lhe lambeu o rosto com carinho e deitou sua cabeça no pescoço do lobo. Passaram a noite assim, olhando a Lua Cheia, envolvidos pelo amor que tinham pelo outro e pela ansiedade de rever seu pequeno filhote.

**N/A  
**

**Então gente, gostaram do encontro do Harry e do Draco? Harry não é a coisa mais fofo do mundo? Conseguiu derreter o rei do gelo uhauha**

**Então, eu havia prometido que o Sirius ia aparecer nesse cap, mas não foi possível, então (não prometendo nada) no proximo cap provavelmente ele vai aparecer.**

**Quem será o par do Sirius hem?**

**Ahá, personagem original, ye ye ye...**

**O nome dele provavelmente vai ser Lucas, oh que novidade, eu amo esse nome, nome do meu filho XD**

**Então, ainda não decidi como eles vão se conhcer mas que será bem interessante e nada convencional eu garanto**

**Plz Plz comentem**

Beijos.


	5. Pirimplimplim

Draco tomava seu café da manha calmamente, procurando não se movimentar muito para não incomodar o pequeno que se apoiava em nele. Assim que acordou, Harry correu para sua cama e se sentou ao seu lado, perguntando se as dores haviam melhorado, Draco sorriu e respondeu que sim, fazendo um cafuné nos cabelos rebeldes.

Draco reparou no sorriso terno que Ponfrey lançou sobre eles enquanto levitava a bandeja com apoios contendo sua refeição e uma mamadeira. Agora, ele estava sentando e Harry com a cabeça encostada em seu braço, a cabeça inclinada pra cima enquanto tomava a mamadeira cheia de desenhos de carrinhos.

- Ele já não é grandinho para tomar mamadeira? – perguntou a enfermeira quando esta veio lhe entregar sua poção.

- Sim... – ela parecia incerta do que responder, mas sorriu e disse – Harry é uma criança pequena de mais para a idade, ele precisa de cuidados especiais...- então ela se retirou.

Draco passou o braço em volta do corpinho de Harry para acomodá-lo melhor, rindo quando Harry escorregou a cabeça para seu colo e continuou a mamar, seus olhos verdes passeando por seu rosto, cheios de carinho. Não pode conter um meio sorriso quando detectou o sentimento nos olhos de esmeralda, colocou uma mão na barriga dele e com a outra começou a acariciar os cabelos rebeldes, o afastando da testa, franziu o cenho quando detectou um resquício de magia ali, mas ignorou.

Pronfey chegou e levou Harry para o banho, meia hora depois voltaram, Harry vestindo uma bermuda listrada cinza, tênis verde assim como a camisa verde água com desenhos de cachorros.

Harry correu para a cama de Draco parando ao lado dele o olhando com angustia, Draco riu do beicinho meigo q ele fazia.

- Eu vou brincar com o Hagrid hoje – ele disse – Você vai ta aqui quando eu voltar? – seus olhos brilharam em expectativa, a ansiedade pela resposta estava estampada em suas feições.

Draco fez um cafuné dele e prendeu o nariz pequeno com os dedos o fazendo rir, afastando a cabeça e caçando desajeitada mente a face.

- Vou, então poderemos comer sorvete antes de dormir – ele olhou pros lados e sussurrou para o menino – mas não conte para a Pomfrey esta bem?

- Sim – ele respondeu, dando a Draco o sorriso mais brilhante e radiante que tinha – Até de noite – ele beijou a face do sonserino antes de sair correndo e se jogar nos braços de Hagrid que o esperava na entrada da enfermaria e desaparecendo logo em seguida com o gigante.

o.o.o

Severus observava o sol que entrava pela pequena janela, banhando seus corpos. Ele e Remus estavam deitados no colchão, as costas do licantropo contra o peito do mestre de poções e ambos usavam o braço deste como travesseiro. Severus tinha a mão espalmada contra o ventre plano de seu marido, a pior parte da transformação não era virar lobo e sim voltar a ser humano.

Já havia cuidado de todos os ferimentos, feito Remus tomar as poções necessários e agora ele tirava seu merecido descanso, ainda nu, acolhido nos braços protetores e carinhosos do marido. Seus pensamentos então voaram para Harry, ele havia dormido bem? Havia ficado com medo? Comeu direito? Teve algum pesadelo?

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela movimentação de Remus, que se virou para encará-lo, segurava Teddy em uma das mãos, estava cansado, mas tão absurdamente lindo envolto pelo sol que formava um halo em volta de si, fazendo Severus perder o fôlego por alguns segundos.

Remus depositou o ursinho em algum lugar perto deles, então suas mãos viajaram para a face de Severus, seus dedos acariciaram a pele pálida, seus olhos também, admirando como os olhos negros brilhavam diante do sol. Seus lábios se encostaram em um beijo casto, então Remus contornou os lábios do outro com a língua antes de fita-lo.

- Faça amor comigo – pediu em um sussurro.

Se beijaram com mais intensidade, porem tudo era feito de forma carinhosa e lenta. Remus ajudou o marido a tirar a roupa, e afastou as penas para que Severus se acomodasse entre elas.

O sonserino beijou os lábios rosados, os escorregando pela bochecha, lambendo o lóbulo da orelha e depois assoprando, recebendo um gemido de volta. Então trilhou beijos pelo pescoço alvo, uma mão acariciava a coxa bem torneada de Remus e usava o outro braço como apoio para não colocar todo o peso sobre o corpo frágil. Beijou o queixo, depois o pomo de Adão e a garganta, mordendo o local, fazendo com que Remus soltasse um rosnado e abrisse mais as pernas, lambeu algumas cicatrizes pelo peito alvo antes de abocanhar um dos mamilos, fazendo com que Remus arqueasse as costas em busca de mais contato.

- Ahh Severus – gemeu o castanho.

A trilha de beijos, mordidas e lambidas seguiu pelo ventre plano, até chegarem a virilha de Remus, e Severus o provocou, beijando e lambendo a região, as coxas, as apertando, sem realmente fazer alguma coisa.

- Oh Sev, por favor – Remus pediu, a excitação que carregava em sua voz fez com que Severus não perdesse tempo e engolisse o membro ereto do marido o fazendo soltar um grito de prazer.

Uma de suas mão se entrelaçaram, fazendo com que faíscas douradas chicoteassem no ar em volta deles. A outra mão de Severus viajou pelo corpo delgado e pressionou dois dedos contra os lábios, que se entreabriram e os sugaram com vontade. Foi a vez de Severus gemer, sem tirar o membro de sua boca. Intensificou mais seus movimentos, fazendo mais pressão com seus lábios, lambendo e assoprando a glande sensível, fazendo Remus se contorcer e sugar com mais vontade seus dedos.

Remus soltou um gemido frustrado quando a boca quente o abandonou, mas sorriu quando Severus se ergueu sobre si. Seus olhos se conectarão e Remus suspirou quando sentiu sua entradinha ser acariciada. Uma de suas mãos acariciava o peito musculoso e a outra espalmada nas costas largas, erguendo a cabeça, Remus deixou seus lábios rosarem nos do marido, seus olhos não se desviavam, gemiam e suspiravam contra a boca do outro.

Remus mordeu o lábio inferior de Severus quando sentiu um dedo escorregar para dentro dele, o beijou quando sentiu mais um dedo, e começou a se mover conta eles.

- Severus, por favor... – pediu contra os lábios do outra.

- O que você quer? – ofegou o moreno já enlouquecido de prazer.

- Você...- gemeu – Dentro de mim...

Remus gemeu angustiado e ansioso quando Severus se afastou e se ajoelhou sobre os calcanhares e afastou os joelhos, ele colocou cada perna de Remus sobre as suas, ainda o acariciando intimamente, usou um pouco do liquido que saia da ponta de seu membro para lubrificá-lo um pouco. Então segurou a cintura de Remus e a ergueu um pouco, sento ajudado por ele que se ergueu com as pontas dos pés.

Ambos gemeram diante da enlouquecedora pressão inicial, Severus entrava devagar no corpo do outro, não querendo machucá-lo pela falta de preparo adequado, e gritou quando sentiu ser engolido de uma vez só por aquele lugar quente e apertado.

Olhou para Remus e o encontrou sorrindo docemente e com um ar travesso, não conseguiu conter um sorriso e então se movimentou para se deitar em cima dele.

- Por favor Sev...- Remus ofegou contra o ouvido do outro – Continue...

Então Severus se mexeu, primeiro lentamente e depois imprimindo um ritmo mais forte, o membro de Remus era estimulado pela ficção entre os corpos. Severus estocou mais fundo, fazendo Remus gritar ao ter seu ponto de prazer estimulado, uma vez, duas vezes, até que com um gemido gutural ele se derramou entre os dois, fazendo Severus acompanhá-lo logo em seguida, se suspendendo sobre ele uns instantes e tomando cuidado para cair ao lado dele e não em cima.

Ficaram um tempo em silencio, ofegantes, e satisfeitos, banhados pela luz do sol, podia se ver as películas de poeira dançando no ar, ainda com as respirações irregulares eles se olharam por um longo tempo, suas mãos entrelaçadas e um sorriso brincando nos lábios de ambos.

o.o.o

O domingo para Draco passou de forma lenta e tediosa, a penas a visita de Pansy o animou um pouco. Ela contou sobre pequenas fofocas banais que ao menos prendiam um pouco da atenção do loiro, já que ele era monitor chefe e aquelas informações podiam ser valiosas.

- Não vou entrar naquele banheiro por semanas – afirmou Pansy, em sua face havia uma expressão de nojo diante de alguma lembrança – Por Salazar, não duvido nada que essa menina engravide até o fim do ano.

- Eles tem quinze anos Pansy, hormônios a flor da pele, nos não fomos muito diferentes – Draco disse encostando a cabeça na cabeceira de ferro e olhando pro teto.

- Mas a gente não saia por ai ficando com qualquer um que parecesse interessado e ainda por cima ela levou um Lufa para dentro de nossa Casa – disse ele irritada, então os olhos negros estudaram a fisionomia do amigo.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa – ela afirmou estreitando os olhos.

Draco olhou para a amiga confuso.

- Aonde você que chegar?

- Você parece mais leve – ela parecia satisfeita com a constatação.

- É, encontrei alguém pra cuida de mim – Draco disse mais pra si do que pra ela, um sorriso bobo brincando em seus lábios enquanto seus olhos se voltavam para o teto.

Pansy sorriu, mas não perguntou nada.

o.o.o

- Eu ti machuquei?

- Não

- Tem certeza?

- Sim, amor, tenho – Remus sorriu, terminando de tomar o chá e de comer o bolo de laranja. – Você sempre cuida _tããoo_ bem de mim – ele disse malicioso, beijando os lábios de Severus.

- Bobo – ele disse.

Eles terminaram a leve refeição, Severus colocou tudo de volta no lugar e se recostou contra a parede. Havia levado o colchão para lá, conjurado travesseiros fofos e uma manta leve. Severus sabia que Remus iria dormir em pouco tempo, era assim que ele passava a maior parte do dia nas épocas de Lua Cheia, quieto e sonolento.

- Remus – chamou.

- Sim?

- Quando nos voltarmos para o castelo iremos conversar com Harry sobre Black. – disse de uma vez só.

Remus encarou o outro com cuidado, mas nada disse, sabendo que havia mais.

- Eu consegui marcar uma visita, no próximo domingo, eu e Albus cuidamos de tudo.

Remus então abraçou Severus, e descansou contra o peito nu do outro, apertando Teddy contra o rosto, sentindo o cheiro de seu filhote e seu lobo ronronar contende, adormeceu com o carinho de Severus em seus cabelos.

o.o.o

Harry bocejou, mas riu da cosquinha que Hagrid fez em sua barriga, logo ele estava gritando e se contorcendo no colo do gigante.

- Mas que gritaria é essa? – Pomfrey saiu da enfermaria com um olhar severo, mas sorriu ternamente vendo Harry ser jogado no ar e cair de volta nas mãos do gigante e gritar alegremente.

- E você brincou com o Canino? – ela perguntou terminando de vestir o pijama no menino.

- Sim, a gente também visitou a Lula Gigante – ele disse bocejando mais uma vez.

- O Sr. Malfoy disse que esta esperando por você. – O brilho nos olhos de Harry e o sorriso cheio de dentes, fizeram Pomfrey suspirar, assim que os pés de Harry tocaram o chão ele saiu correndo.

O loiro estava sentado na cama, concentrado em um livro, Harry ficou com medo de ele ficar zangado por interromper a leitura, mas Draco ergueu os olhos e sorriu para ele, dando um tapinha no cama, no espaço vazio ao seu lado.

Harry correu e se jogou lá, se ajoelhando em seguida e passando os bracinhos em volta do pescoço do loiro.

- Oi Draco

- E ai, como foi seu domingo? – perguntou enquanto pegava o garoto pelas axilas e o sentava em seu colo.

Draco quase se arrependeu pela pergunta, pois Harry disparou, falando sobre seu dia, ele falava rápido, agitava os bracinhos pra cima, fazia caras e bocas e parecia realmente serio em alguns momentos, mostrando sua incredulidade diante de algum fato.

- Ai a gente foi na Arvore das Fadas...- Harry olhou pra Draco e colocou um dedinho nos lábios dos Sonserinos – Sshhi mas é segredo, porque o Hagrid disse que só gente grande pode ir lá, mas ai eu disse que ele era grande por nois dois, ai ele disse que não tinha problemas, mas ai você não pode conta nada não, se não os meus papais vão briga com o Hagrid e eu não quero isso.

Draco concordou com um movimento da cabeça e deu uma mordidinha nos dedinhos do menino o fazendo rir, mas não o impediram de continuar tagarelando.

- Ai a Fada jogo o pozinho do pirimplimplim...

- Porque Pirimplimplim? – Draco perguntou em uma risada, ajeitando Harry que estava sentado sobre suas pernas.

- Porque quando ele toca na gente ele faz ..Plim..Plim...Plimmm – Harry disse risonho, abrindo e fechando as mãos, movendo a cabeça de um lado para o outro.

Eles tomaram sorvete como Draco havia prometido, mesmo que Madame Pomfrey tivesse ralhado com eles, ela os deixou repetir o doce.

Harry bocejou e se acomodou contra o peito de Draco, o loiro o pegou no colo cuidadosamente e o deitou na cama ao lado da sua, já ia se afastando, porem Harry segurava fortemente dois de seus dedos. Ele dormia profundamente, e quando Draco tentou se afastar, ele puxou sua mão e colocou perto do rosto, então Draco pegou a varinha em cima do criado mudo e trouxe sua cama mais para perto da de Harry.

Com os dedos próximos a bochecha gorducha, Draco acariciou a pele aveludada, então se ajeitou melhor na cama e dormiu.

**N/A:**

**Não prometo mais nada ta? Eu disse q provavelmente o Sirius ia aparecer nesse cap mas me enganei, surgiu a inspiração pra fazer a cena do Sev e do Remus e eu quis postar.**

**A parte do Sirius ta prontinha, mas tem algumas coisas pra escrever até chegar nela...disculpa**

**Comentem plz**

**Beijos.**


	6. Azkaban

- Já pode ir senhor Malfoy – Pomfrey disse, entregando ao Sonserino seu uniforme – Você esta dispensado das aulas somente por hoje e...

- Draco

A voz infantil chamou atenção dos dois. Harry estava sentado na cama e tentava amarrar o tênis, porem não obteve sucesso. Seu papai Remus havia lhe ensinado como fazia, mas era mais fácil quando papai estava perto dele.

Draco sorriu e se sentou na cama ao lado do menino, e começou a lhe explicar como amarrar as orelhinhas que fazia com as partes do cadarço e ia guiando Harry enquanto ele fazia o mesmo com o outro.

- , já que hoje você não tem aula, se importaria de levar Harry para a escolinha em Hogsmeade? – a enfermeira perguntou com um sorriso gentil.

- Sem problemas.

o.o.o

Draco e Harry caminhavam até Hogmeade de mãos dadas, o menino falava o caminho inteiro e Draco apenas sorria e concordava.

- Draco – Harry o chamou e parou de andar.

- Sim? – o loiro se agachou e pegou o menino no colo, não podiam parar, pois já estavam em cima da hora. Harry colocou as mãos em seu ombro e o fitou.

- Você dorme comigo essa noite? Eu não quero fica sozinho – ele pediu, o olhando com ansiedade os lábios formando um biquinho.

Draco riu e beijou a bochecha rosada:

- Claro.

Harry sorriu e o abraçou.

o.o.o

Draco cobriu o corpo adormecido com o lençol e afastou a franja que caída sobre a testa de Harry, novamente sentiu aquele resquício de magia no local, havia algo ali, ocultando alguma coisa n testa imaculada.

Harry syspirou e abriu os olhinhos, sorrindo para o loiro pegou sua mão e a abraço. Draco não teve escolha a não ser se deitar atrás de Harry e cobrir os dois com o lençol antes de dormir. Seu ultimo pensamento era de como Harry cheirava bem.

o.o.o

Era terça feira, já havia passado do almoço, quando finalmente Remus estava apito para voltar ao castelo. O lincantropo conseguiu dar as duas aulas que tinha no dia, e foi para o quarto descansar, enquanto Severus ainda tinha mais duas aulas para dar. Esperou impaciente o dia passar, não via hora de pegar seu filho na escola e enche-lo de beijo.

- Acalme-se Remus – Severus pediu enquanto eles caminhavam em direção a escolinha de Harry, quer dizer, Severus andava, Remus quase corria. Não é como se não estive ansioso para ver o filho, mas mesmo que corressem ainda teriam que esperar dez minutos antes da hora da saída.

A espera não demorou muito, pois ficaram conversando com Bill Weasley, o mais velho dos Weasley que vinha buscar o irmão caçula, e a filha da mesma idade que o irmão*. O ruivo trabalhava em Gringots e havia se casado com Fleus Delacour, agora Fleur Weasley.

O barulho do sinal indicando o horário da saída soou e em pouco minutos o pátio da escolinha foi tomado por crianças e os pais se amontoavam na porta.

. Remus observava, através da grade. Ele viu Harry sair da pela porta da casa em direção ao pátio de mão dada com a professora. Seu filho não o viu, por alem de ser o menor da turma, Remus e Severus estavam relativamente longe da aglomeração de pais.

- Espere aqui, eu vou buscá-lo – Severus disse, sumindo no meio da aglomeração.

Remus viu Bill ao longe, carregando uma menina loira no colo e de mãos dada com o irmão. Eles lhe acenaram antes de seguirem pela rua.

- Papai

Remus ouviu Harry gritar e observou seu marido vindo com o filho fortemente abraçado contra ele, o rostinho enterrado no pescoço do pai. Severus tinha uma expressão cheia de satisfação, felicidade e amor, por finalmente estar com o filho, ele beijou e cheiro os cabelos negros enquanto caminhava.

- Senti tanto a sua falta papai – a voz emocionada de Harry soou.

- Eu também senti – Severus falou – Seu pai Remus também.

- Onde ele está? – Harry se afastou, esfregando os olhinhos.

- Aqui – Remus disse, seu coração batendo disparado, Harry virou o tronco no colo de Severus e assim que seus olhos verdes se choram com os dourados, ele abriu um sorriso cheio de dentes, capaz de iluminar qualquer escuridão.

Remus assistiu como em câmera lenta, o sorriso se formar, os bracinhos se estenderem em sua direção e a voz melodiosa chamá-lo.

- Papai Remus.

E então Harry estava em seus braços, o cheiro familiar invadiu suas narinas e o calor de Harry o envolveu. Seu lobo ronronou em prazer por finalmente estar perto de seu filhote, ficar longe de Harry nessas épocas era mais difícil do que o normal, ele teve que se segurar para não chorar.

- Ahh meu amor – ele disse depois de um tempo, acariciando o rostinho do filho- Como você ficou esses dias,se comportou?

- Sim – Harry disse – Eu brinquei com o Hagrid, ajudei a Sra. Pomfrey a cuidar dos dodói e também fiz um amigo.

Após Harry relatar suas atividades com Hagrid, Remus perguntou.

- Que amigo foi esse que você fez?

- Draco

Harry respondeu e então fitou seu pai.

- Ele ta muito triste, mas eu disse que vo cuida dele – e então ele sorriu e começou a brincar com Teddy que Severus havia levado pra ele.

Remus e Severus trocaram um olhar cheio de significado, mas nada falaram, continuando seu caminho de volta para o castelo.

o.o.o

Já haviam jantado e agora estavam acomodados no sofá, nos aposentos da família. Harry sentado no colo de Remus, de frente para ele e Severus ao lado do marido.

- Harry, você se lembra sobre a historia que lhe contamos sobre o bruxo mau? – Remus falou cuidadosamente.

- Sim, aquele que a gente não fala o nome, ele sabia que eu era muito forte e por isso ele tento me mata, mas eu acabei com ele porque minha mamãe Lilly me amava muito muito muito – Harry disse, se abraçando e rodando o tronco de um lado para o outro.

- Isso mesmo – Severus disse segurando a mão do menino – O mesmo que fez essa cicatriz – acariciou a marca com as pontas dos dedos.

- E por isso meus outros papais morreram – o menino completou com um olhar triste, mas então sorriu – Mas me deram dois papais que eu amo muito.

- Sim – Remus disse beijando a cabeleira negra.

- Sabe Harry, na guerra que aquele homem mal causou muitas pessoas foram presas injustamente e uma delas é seu padrinhos Sirius Black – o castanho começou a falar calmamente.

- Sirius Black?

- Sim, eu, seu pai James e Sirius, éramos melhores amigos quando estudávamos aqui, então quando você nasceu James convidou Sirius para ser seu padrinho – ele fez uma pausa respirando com dificuldade, então Severus passou um braço por seu ombro o apertando levemente, lhe dando apoio

- Sirius amava e amou muito você, mas naquela noite quando Você-sabe-quem atacou sua casa e matou seus papai acusaram Sirius injustamente, dizendo que ele estava do lado do mal.

- Mas...mas ele não estava né papai? Ele era amigo não era? – Harry perguntou franzindo o cenho, enquanto sua mente infantil absorvia as informações, as mãos pequenas segurando com força as vestes do pai.

- Sim filho claro que era – Remus tratou de responder rapidamente colocando o rosto do pequeno entre as mãos e acariciando as bochechas com os dedões. – Ele era muito amado e querido, mas então os bruxos maus fizeram uma armadilha pra ele.

- Armadilha?

- Sim, eles fizeram o Ministério acreditar que Sirius havia matado seus papais e outras pessoas e por isso ele foi preso.

- Mas isso não é verdade né?

- Sim.

- Harry – Severus pegou o filho e o colou no colo – O seu padrinho esta preso em um lugar longe, frio, triste e sozinho.

- Porque a gente não tira ele de la? – Harry perguntou confuso.

- Porque nos ainda não conseguimos provar a inocência dele – Remus explicou – Mas eu e seu pai estamos trabalhando nisso. Agora...

Remus se acomodou no sofá.

- Esse domingo nos vamos visitá-lo, há muito tempo ele esta sozinho e ninguém pode ir fazer companhia pra ele.

- Isso é muito ruim papai, ficar sozinho não é bom – Harry afirmou, ele não tinha certeza do porque, mas seu coração dizia que ficar sozinho no escuro era muito ruim – Papai eu posso leve o Bart pra ele? Pra ele não fica sozinho, ai quando ele volta eu deixo ele fica com o Teddy um pouquinho, porque o Teddy é do Moony, ai quando ele mora com a gente ele devolve o Bart.

- Isso é ótimo Harry – Severus falou beijando a bochecha dele.

- Sirius vai ficar tão feliz em ti ver Harry – Remus suspirou.

- Mesmo papai? – ele perguntou com expectativa

- Sim, quando você era bem pequeno, ele se transformava em cachorro e brincava com você.

- Ele vira um cachorro?– Harry perguntou admirado.

- Sim o Padfoot. Vem cá que eu vou te contar mais sobre ele.

o.o.o

Severus sentou-se à mesa de seu escritório e se serviu de uma taça de vinho.

Então que dizer que Draco havia feito amizade com Harry? Pomfrey lhe relatou sobre a interação de seu filho e seu afilhado durante a ausência deles. Severus achou graça do estresse inicial que rolou entre os dois, e ficou admirado como a relação se desenvolveu, Draco havia dormido todas as noites com Harry e inclusive levada e buscado ele na segunda e o levado novamente na terça pela manha.

Severus pegou um pergaminho e escreveu uma pequena carta, marcando uma reunião com Draco na segunda feira seguinte, interaria o afilhado sobre os planos.

Remus entrou no escritório e ficou admirando o marido por um tempo, então se sentou em seu colo e enterrou o rosto em seu pescoço, ronronando de prazer com os carinhos que Severus começou a fazer em seu corpo.

- Vai dar tudo certo Remus, não se preocupe – ele sussurrou no ouvido do outro, então começou a mordiscas o pescoço e lambeu o lóbulo da orelha do marido antes de assoprar, arrancando um gemido do castanho.

- Humm...Harry já dormiu – Remus disse e então beijou Severus com paixão.

o.o.o

A semana passou lentamente, Harry se mostrava bem ansioso para conhecer Sirius. Não havia falado com Draco ainda, mas seu papai Severus havia lhe prometido que na segunda, Draco iria visitá-lo.

o.o.o

Quando Severus acordou o dia ainda estava longe de nascer, cuidadosamente ele saiu da cama para não acordar Remus. Tomou um banho quente e relaxante, se preparando mentalmente para o que aconteceria naquele dia.

Vestiu um terno negro de corte reto, com um casaco de lá fina por baixo. Sentou-se na cama e observou seu belo esposo, que ressonava baixinho e tinha um ar tranqüilo. Deixou suas mãos mergulharem na suavidade dos cabelos claros, mais cumpridos agora, quase chegando aos ombros.

Continuou fazendo carinho até que sentiu Remus despertar, se inclinou e beijou a face ainda sonolenta, para em seguida colar seus lábios nos rosados do outro e deixando seus dedos fazerem uma caricia suave em seu pescoço.

Severus deixou a suíte e seguiu para o quarto ao lado. Abriu a porta o mais silenciosamente possível, a noite pouco estrelada que o teto refletia, deixava uma suave luminosidade. Sentou-se na cama de tamanho infantil e ligou o abajur em cima do criado mudo. Observou à face de seu filho, a boquinha entreaberta, o ressonar suave, a face tranqüila e angelical. Afastou os cabelos negros da testa de seu menino, deixando a mostra a suave cicatriz que marcava sua testa, a contornou com a ponta do dedo e depois a beijou.

Harry se movimentou em seu sono, abriu um pouco os olhinhos totalmente dublados pelo sono e deu um pequeno sorriso ao seu pai, antes de voltar ao seu sono. Severus não pode deixar de conter um sorriso, seu olhar cheio de ternura e amor.

Com cuidado pegou o menino no colo e o levou até o banheiro, o sentou na pia e o segurou com um braço contra seu peito, enquanto com a outra mão pegava uma toalha pequena e a molhava na água morna da pia. Não daria um banho em Harry àquela hora, alem de não ser necessário, o despertaria completamente e isso não seria nada bom. Uma das poucas coisas com a qual Harry fazia birra era com o sono, se não dormisse a quantidade de horas necessárias, em torno de 6 a 8 horas, ele passava o dia inteiro mal humorado, se recusava a comer, e só queria ficar no colo de um dos dois para dormir. Como na noite anterior Harry foi dormir tarde, decidiu apenas passar um pano úmido pelo corpo miúdo.

Via Harry abrir e fechar os olhos de tempos em tempos, mais dormindo do que acordado, os olhos verdes focavam em si por segundos antes de serem fechados e o dono dos olhos jogar o corpo contra o dele em busca de apoio para continuar seu sono. Severus sentia seu coração se encher de amor com esses gestos, onde Harry mostrava sua total confiança em si, sabendo que seu papai cuidaria e o protegeria com todas as forças.

Com um movimento elegante da mão, invocou a pequena pilha de roupa que Remus havia separado previamente. Vestiu a cuequinha azul, a calça jeans com um aplique de leão no joelho direito, a camisa de manga comprida azul de listras brancas com uma estampa de cangurus, a meia quentinha e o tênis azul e preto. Harry tinha a bochecha esmagada em seu peito, Severus chegou seu corpo mais perto da pia para apóia melhor o filho e usou as mãos para pentear os cabelos rebeldes, arrancando um gemido de reclamação quando encontrou um nó, pegou pequeno em seu colo e o casaco azul marinho.

Remus terminou de arrumar a sacola de tecido verde água com um aplique de passarinhos, aquela bolsa/sacola, era antiga, comprou nas primeiras semanas em que Harry fora morar com ele, com apenas três anos. Não colocava a enorme quantidade de coisas como antigamente, fazendo a bolsa ficar estufada, mas era muito útil para colocar as duas garrafinhas, ambas com tampa de bichinho, uma manta, um pequeno saquinho com poções pra dor, enjôo, febre e cicatrizante, uma toalhinha, lenços umedecidos, um carrinho de corrida vermelho, Teddy e Fuffi.

Terminou de se arrumar, pegou a sacola, sua capa e de Severus e um envelope pequeno que guardou com cuidado no bolso interno de seu palito.

Encontrou Severus na sala, se postou ao lado dele, olhando o rostinho de Harry, que apoiava a cabeça no ombro do mais velho, beijou sua testa. Harry apenas abriu os olhos e o fitou por um momento ante de virar o rosto e enterrá-lo no pescoço de Severus, se mexendo para se aconchegar mais e em seguida dormir.

Remus sorriu da reação de seu filho, seus olhos então se choraram com os negros e penetrantes olhos que o fitavam carinhosamente. Esticou a mão e acariciou a face pálida e moveu os lábios dizendo: _" Eu te amo", _em troca recebeu um beijo em sua mão.

Seguiram pelos corredores ainda escuros, o dia bem ao longe começava a nascer, o castelo em um silencio abençoado, um silencio pacifico, não aquele silencio triste e opressor que tinha nos tempos de guerra.

Encontraram um sorridente e sereno Dumbledore os esperando na porta que dava para os jardins. O velho usava vestes de uma cor nublada com um azul escuro, seus característicos óculos de meia lua e a grande barba presa por uma cordinha com continhas.

- Bom dia meus jovens – ele os cumprimentou.

- Bom dia Albus – responderam quase que ao mesmo tempo. A voz dos três era baixa.

- Esta tudo pronto, a carruagem os levara a Azkaban, chegaram lá quando o dia já tiver amanhecido. – o mais velho falou.

O grupo desceu as escadas, se deparando com uma carruagem negra puxada por quatro cavalos alados brancos. Albus abriu a porta para que entrassem, Severus entrou com cuidado, sem antes trocar um olhar com seu velho amigo que sorriu. Remus trocou algumas palavras com o Diretor antes de entrar e fechar a porta.

Pouco depois a carruagem começou a andar, ganhando velocidade até que ganhou os céus. Dumbledore observava a carruagem diminuir cada vez mais, com um suspiro, desejou que tudo desse certo. Daria, mas mesmo assim não podia deixar de se preocupar com aqueles dois homens e o pequeno Harry.

Harry. Arrependia-se amargamente de o ter levado para a casa dos trouxas, acreditando que era o melhor para o menino. Mas quando Remus chegou poucos mais de um ano depois relatando sobre os abusos que observou quando tentou visitar Harry, Albus sentiu algo que realmente não sentia a muito tempo. Ódio. Não era de sua natureza odiar, mas ao saber que um adulto, bruxo ou não, batia e maltratava uma criança de dois anos, despertou dentro dele esse sentimento pela família trouxa. Demorou muito tempo para o Ministério aprovar a adoção, o preconceito contra lobisomens ainda era muito grande, mesmo que Remus fosse reconhecido como herói de guerra, mesmo mostrando o esquema feito para as luas cheias, mesmo com o depoimento de Severus, alegando que Remus era completamente seguro e responsável, o Ministério teve que receber uma boa ameaça e uma onda violenta de Magia vinda de Albus para poder liberar a adoção.

Agora Harry tinha cinco anos, tinha uma família, amor, conforto e segurança, olhou uma ultima vez para a carruagem que agora, era só uma sombra distante

Tudo daria certa. Já havia dado certo.

o.o.o

Remus encostou a cabeça no ombro de Severus, que tinha Harry deitado em seu colo e profundamente adormecido. Ele não sabia o que iria encontrar em Askaban, quatro anos sob o efeito de Dementadores poderia afetar muito a mente de alguém, mesmo que nos últimos meses esses seres só vigiavam as redondezas da ilha e o resto ficava sob o comando de aurores.

Tinha tanto medo por Sirius, seu amigo apreciava tanto a liberdade, lutava tanto pelo poder de ir e vir, para então ficar quatro anos preso injustamente. Remus não havia conseguido autorização do ministério para visitar Sirius, e só agora, com a ajuda de Dumbledore e com a comprovação de que Harry Potter era seu afilhado eles poderiam visitar o Maroto.

Sentiu um toque quente em sua mão e olhou para baixo, observando a aliança prateada com rubis, acariciou a jóia com a ponta dos dedos para depois beijá-la. Olhou para seu marido, ele parecia preocupado, mas o tranqüilizou com um sorriso.

Um relinchar dos cavalos chamou sua atenção, o sol já estava quase alto, Remus esticou o pescoço para ver pela pequena janela no topo da parede do acento oposto a eles, mesmo tendo a visão prejudicada pelas asas dos animais, lá ao longe ele pode ver uma massa de nuvens cinzentas, onde raios ferozes caiam sem piedade e sombras negras pairavam. Um estremecimento percorreu a espinha do licantropo, não faltava muito agora.

Harry se encolheu contra o colo do pai, resmungando alguma coisa e escondendo o rosto no peito de Severus, o gesto fez ambos rirem e Remus o cobriu com a manta que havia trago, se encolheu contra Severus também, que passou um braço por suas costas, o frio que vinha de Arkaban já começava a tingi-los.

Remus ativou o feitiço de aquecimento que havia nas vestes dos três antes de desembarcarem, o ambiente fora da carruagem era deprimente e cinzento, a fortaleza de pedra era intimidadora, a água batendo furiosa nas paredes, tudo sendo iluminado pelos reflexos dos raios que trovejavam alto, por isso foram o mais rápido possível para a sala de recepção, onde os trovoes não acordariam Harry.

Foram recebidos pelo auror chefe, Sr. Dimus Athros, um bruxo de meia idade, simpático, mas com ar intimidante e severo. O homem os levou até uma sala, onde havia uma mesa velha, um sofá vermelho e uma porta.

- Avisaremos quando o preso chegar, vocês tem o tempo que quiser - ele disse, seus olhos curiosos observavam Harry, que agora abraçava frouxamente o pescoço do pai moreno e descansava o rosto em seu ombro.

O homem deu um tapinha leve nas costa do menino e sorriu amigavelmente para seus pais antes de sair da sala.

o.o.o

Sirius não entendia o que estava acontecendo, era cedo quando os guardas o levaram para o banheiro e lhe deram um sabonete e uma esponja, quando saiu lhe deram vestes limpas, uma calça jeans surrada, uma camisa social velha e sapatos, depois lançaram um feitiço para fazer sua barba, outro que deu corte aos seus cabelos e outro que limparam seus dentes.

Por uns instantes se permitiu sentir como um homem novamente e não uma coisa, um animal preso, engaiolado e triste. O levaram para uma sala, com uma mesa, uma cadeira de um lado e duas do outro. Visitas?

Guarda o fez se sentar na cadeira e retirou o feitiço que prendia seus pulsos.

- Estamos observando, não tente nenhuma gracinha - ele disse ríspido antes de sair pela mesma porta por onde entraram.

Sirius esperou, quando tempo? Ele não saberia dizer, a muito já havia perdido a noção do tempo. Quando a porta se abriu, ele teve que piscas os olhos repetidas vezes.

- Mo-mo-Moony?

**N/A**

***caso alguém não tenha entendido. As idades não estão erradas, os outros personagens nasceram em datas normais, como Draco, Severus, Remus, todos os Weasley exceto Ron e Gina, Hermione e outros. Ron e Harry nasceram muito depois, então houve o episodio com Vomdemort,e por isso Sirius so está preso a quatro anos e não doze. Por isso a filha de Bill tem a mesma idade de Ron. **

**Obs: Molly e Arthur são bem safadinhos hem, tendo filhos, com idade avançadas...uhauha...666 **

**Finalmente Sirius apareceu, so um pouquinho eu sei, mas no proximo cap ele aparece mais e teremos mais Draco e Harry.**

**Me perguntaram se eu vou fazer a passagem do tempo lemtamente a resposta é não. Após o Sirius ser solto e acomodar sua vida, no mesmo cap ou no cap seguinte se passaram todos os anos de Harry até ele chegar ao seu 3° e daí começa o romance entre Draco e Harry e ai se vão muitos caps pq muita coisa vai rola.**

**Não, nada dramático de mais, odeio dramas e tragédias exageradamente, mas um tiquinho tem q ter né?**

**Até proximo cap bjs.**


	7. Sirius Black

Sírius gaguejou sem acreditar, se levantando da cadeira, vendo o outro parar bem na sua frente.

- Padfoot - ele disse em um soluço antes de se jogar nos braços do amigo.

Sírius não conseguia acreditar, era Remus, o Moony, seu pequeno Moony, abraçou o amigo com força, como se para ter certeza que era mesmo ele quem estava ali. Ficaram abraçados por um longo tempo, se balançando levemente de um lado pro outro.

- Remus é você mesmo – ele falou, a voz embargada enquanto acariciava as bochechas alvas, encarando os olhos dourados.

- Sim sou eu – Remus afirmou bobamente, acariciando a face do mais alto também – Ah Pad eu tenho tanta coisa pra ti conta – Remus arfou, sorrindo emocionando.

- Vamos sente, me conte como conseguiu me visitar? – Sirius segurava as mãos de Remus sobre a mesa.

Pelos próximos vinte minutos, Remus fez um resumo dos acontecimentos daqueles quatro anos, ocultando algumas partes em especial.

- Você se casou então? – Sirius perguntou desconfiado.

- Sim – o castanho respondeu tímido, tamborilando os dedos da mão esquerda.

- Deixe-me adivinhar, com o Seboso não é?

- Sim – responde Remus mais firme, encarando os olhos cinzentos – Estou muito feliz. – afirmou.

Sírius queria poder sorrir naquele momento, mas acariciou as mãos do amigo com os dedões e disse que ficava feliz por isso, ele sabia do romance entre os dois desde o principio, já que Sírius foi primeiro a saber depois de Lily é claro.

- Moony e o...Harry? – nesse momento a voz do moreno quase falhou.

Remus sorriu e se inclinou para acariciar um lado da face do amigo, se levantou e disse antes de sair:

- Eu quero que você conheça meu filho – e então saiu pela porta.

Sírius franziu o cenho, não entendendo a mudança de assunto.

o.o.o

Quando Remus voltou a salinha de visitas, Harry já estava desperto, sentado no colo de Severus enquanto segurava a garrafinha com cabeça de jacaré tomando seu amado achocolatado com o leite morninho. O moreninho balançava as perninhas levemente, encostando o lado do corpo em Severus, que havia colocado a manta sobre seus ombros.

- Oi filhote – disse chamando atenção para si.

- Papai Remus – ele saudou, esticando uma mão, chamando por ele.

O grifinório se sentou ao lado do marido e deu um selinho fraternal no filho, e lambeu os resquícios de achocolatado nos próprios lábios, cortesia de Harry.

- Esta com frio? – perguntou ajeitando a manta, o menino negou com a cabeça.

- Harry, você se lembra do que lhe falamos sobre seu padrinho o Sirius?- Remus perguntou.

- Sim papai, eu trouxe o Bart pra fica com ele - o menino afirmou apontando para o ursinho marrom com um laço vermelho e amarelo no pescoço, que estava meio pra fora da sacola verde.

- Ele esta ansioso para ti ver - Remus disse guardando a garrafinha na bolsa - Vamos.

o.o.o

Sirius observou Remus sair da sala. Filho? Então Remus e o Snape já tinham um filho e bem, pelo que ele havia contado a criança nasceu antes do casamento, mas...Afinal porque seu amigo não havia lhe respondido sobre Harry? O que havia acontecido com seu afilhado?

O moreno balançou a cabeça, tentando afastar as memórias ruins que começavam a assombrar sua mente, não, aquele momento era de alegria, sua primeira alegria apos anos de solidão.

A porta se abriu e Remus entrou. Sirius se levantou e franziu o cenho quando viu o amigo segurar a porta, então ele pode ver Snape entrar, carregando um menino pequeno no colo. Seu coração disparou, vendo a cabeleira negra do menino, não podia ver seu rosto, pois estava oculto no ombro de Severus, aquele era...

- Harry...- ele sussurrou sem poder acreditar, mas então a criança se moveu e ele se deparou com as pelas joias verdes, emoldurada por cílios longos e negros, a boca de um tom carmim, e ele podia ver a cicatriz, mesma que meio escondida por alguns fios da franja não negavam que aquele era Harry Potter.

- Merlin! - sussurrou assombrado, dando um passo incerto em direção a Severus, eles trocaram um breve olhar de cumprimento.

- Harry, esse é Sírius Black, seu padrinho - Severus disse suavemente no ouvido do filho.

- Oi - o menino disse dando tchauzinho com a mão, com um sorriso meigo, típico de criança. - Papai disse que você é o meu padrinho.

- Sou - Sírius disse, agora havia acabado com a distancia e estava em frente aos dois.

Harry sorriu mais e estendeu os braços pra ele e Sírius prontamente o pegou no colo o abraçando, enterrando a cabeça no pescocinho dele, sentiu que alguém o guiou para uma cadeira, e ele se sentou com Harry em seus braços, e então Sírius chorou silenciosamente, balançando o corpo pra trás e para frente.

Era Harry que estava em seus braços, o filho de James e Lily, seu afilhado, o bebe com quem passava horas e horas brincando, ele ainda tinha o mesmo cheirinho gostoso. O menino respondeu ao abraço, apertando mais o aperto em seu pescoço e Sírius sentiu o corpinho dele estremecer enquanto ele soltava uma risadinha.

Harry então se afastou e encarou o rosto do adulto, as mãos pequenas limparam desajeitadamente as lagrimas de Sírius e então ele fez um carinho nele e sorriu.

- Fica triste não - pediu.

- Eu não to triste, é só felicidade de mais...- e então acariciou o rostinho de Harry - Eu esperei muito pra te encontra de novo.

- Você gosta de mim? - Harry perguntou com um sorriso bobo, ele não sabia por que, mas aquele homem lhe passava uma segurança e um calor muito gostoso, que nem seus papais, Remus e Severus.

- Eu amo você - ele afirmou e riu quando o menino o abraçou, então ele olhou para os dois homens que agora estavam sentados a sua frente.

- Mas como assim Harry é filho de vocês? – perguntou ajeitando Harry em seu colo, o sentando de lado em suas pernas, o menino apoiou a cabeça em seu peito. A cadeira onde estavam sentados foi colocada meio de lado, assim tanto ele quanto Harry podiam visualizar sem esforço os dois homens do outra lado da mesa.

- Remus o adotou legalmente – Severus começou – Quando nos casamos o adotamos magicamente, assim eu me tornei seu tutor legal também.

- Mas o Remus disse que ele havia ido morar com a irmã de Lilly – afirmou, olhando para Harry que agora apertava sua mão calejada e a media com a sua, vendo a enorme diferença de tamanho.

Remus olhou para o filho, vendo que ele estava entretido em medir a sua mão com a do padrinho, então falou baixo.

- Eu tentei visitá-lo um tempo depois e...- engoliu a raiva diante das lembranças – Nada havia me preparado pro que eu vi...o modo como tratavam Harry era horrível, ele mal tinha dois anos, eles o privavam de amor, carinho e atenção, o trancavam no armário de baixo da escada...e..- Remus cerrou o punho em cima da mesa, a raiva e o ódio tomando conta de si, mas a mão carinhosa de Severus em cima da sua o fez suspirar e se recompor.

- Remus quis adotá-lo – Severus continuou pelo marido – Mas o Ministério não cederia facilmente a guarda de Harry Potter para um lobisomem, mas eu e Albus, principalmente, conseguimos uma guarda temporária, então eles mandavam frequentemente um auror para avaliar como Remus lidava com a Lua Cheia e Harry, ameaçaram muitas vezes tira-lo dele, mas após uma, pequena ameaça por parte de Albus, conseguimos a guarda.

Sirius esboçava um misto de emoções. Raiva por saber o que fizeram com Harry, surpresa pelo apoio de Severus, gratidão também por saber que o Mestre de Poções, cuidara das duas únicas coisas boas que ele ainda tinha na vida, Harry e Moony.

- Nos deixamos tudo as escuras, pra ninguém saber que o-menino-que-sobreviveu fora adotado e nem quando Severus o adotou magicamente, o mundo mágico ainda não sabe que nos...- Remus apontou pra si próprio e para o marido – Somos os pais de Harry Potter.

o.o.o

Draco olhou para a coruja negra de olhos dourados entrar pela janela de seu quarto e pousar na mesa onde estava estudando, quase derrubando o tinteiro. Draco esticou o braço para a vasilha onde tinha algumas castanhas que ele gostava de comer enquanto estudava e deu para o animal enquanto pegava a carta que havia em seu bico.

- Olá Pectrus – acariciou o animal – Seu filho está lá no poleiro – disse indicando um poleiro no alto, onde uma coruja idêntica e um pouco menor que Pectrus dormia, sua coruja, Demétrius, era filhote da coruja de Severus.

A coruja piou antes de voar em direção ao poleiro e bicar levemente o pescoço da outra para acordá-la. Draco então voltou sua atenção para a pequena carta.

" _Draco_

_Vá ao meu escritório amanha após sua ronda, pare em frente a tapeçaria de serpentes e diga "Adarra", para entrar nos aposentos de minha família._

_S.S"_

Conforme ia lendo, a cenho do sonserino ia se franzindo. O que Severus queria com ele, a ponto dele ter que ir aos aposentos da família Snape? Será que ele queria continuar a conversa sobre Sírius Black? Ou alguma coisa sobre seu envolvimento com Harry?

Balançando a cabeça Draco levantou e caminhou até sua cama, pegando o dragão de pelúcia, acariciou a fita de cetim em seu pescoço antes de levá-lo até o nariz. O cheiro de lavanda estava fraco, com o tempo não estaria mais lá, porem Draco sempre teria gravado na memória o cheiro de sua menina.

o.o.o

Harry se remexeu e pulou do colo do Sírius, e correu dando a volta na mesa, parando atrás da cadeira do papai Remus onde ele avia pendurada a bolsa, ele pegou Bart e correu de volta para o padrinho, parando na frentes destes e segurando o ursinho nas costas.

- Papai Severus disse que você esta triste aqui sozinho, então eu trouxe o Bart até você pode ir mora com a gente. - disse, em um tom meigo, com um sorriso cheio de dentes antes de estender o ursinho para o mais velho.- Assim você não vai se sentir sozinho ou triste, quando você se senti triste você pode abraça ele e lembrar que a gente ta aqui fora esperando por você.

Sírius olhou para o pequeno urso, com o laço vermelho e amarelo. Sorrio, pegando-o e se inclinando, dando um suave beijo na testa de Harry.

- Obrigado, vou cuidar bem dele – agradeceu, sem conseguir conter uma última lágrima de felicidade.

Seu afilhado era mais lindo do que havia imaginado. Tinha muito da aparência de James, mas o jeito era inconfundivelmente de Lily. Ele se inclinou e trouxe Harry para seu colo.

Remus se levantou e se agachou na frente do amigo, estendeu uma mão e acariciou a face do outro.

- Nos vamos te tirar daqui Pad – prometeu. Sirius apertou o abraço em volta do corpo miúdo do afilhado enquanto seus olhos se fixavam nos dourados de Moony.

Ele não tinha duvidas de que Remus cumpriria o prometido.

**N/A**

**Harry num é fofo? É sim senhor.**

**Bem eu não gostei mtooo desse cap não mas enfim, finalmente tivemos mto mto Sirius.**

**Seu par futuramente se chamara Lucas (dãã eu sei que vocês já sabem disso) mas o que vocês não sabem é que Lucas sera um verdadeiro demônio na vida Sirius, um demônio delicioso e inocente (6)**

**Comentem plz**

**Proximo cap teremos Lucius sofrendo, Narcissa chiquerrima.**

**Comentem plz**

**bjs**


	8. O plano

Narcissa pos os pés para fora das masmorras e olhou para trás, a escada que descia para as profundezas da terra e se perdia na escuridão, o chão de pedra se fechou, ocultando a escada e escondendo a entrada das masmorras. Olhou para baixo, para o vestido de veludo e torceu os lábios em desgosto vendo suas vestes sujas com algumas gotas de sangue.

Caminhou calmamente até seu quarto, se sentando em frente a penteadeira de mogno com detalhes em prata e com o brasão da família Malfoy no topo. Ajeitou o coque, colocando alguns fios que haviam caído, através do espelho fitou a gatinha branca que dormia na enorme cama de casal. Um suspiro dolorido lhe escapou diante das lembranças.

_Era sábado e eles estavam fazendo compras de Natal, o frio cortante não impedia ninguém de sair de suas casas para fazer as compras para as festividades. Narcissa andava um pouco mais a frente, olhando com calma as vitrines e Draco vinha logo atrás com Sarah nos braços, a menina estava tão empacotada de roupas que mal conseguia se mover._

_- Eu to com fome – Sarah disse enquanto esfregava o nariz vermelho pelo frio – Mamãe podemos ir tomar chocolate quente?_

_Narcissa parou de caminhar e se virou para os filhos_

_- Claro que podemos querida – ela sorriu amável – Mas antes vamos comprar alguns livros que seu irmão precisa._

_Eles já estavam saindo da Floreios e Borrões com os livros devidamente diminuídos no bolso de Draco quando eles passaram em frente a loja de animais e Sarah soltou um grito._

_- Mamãe. Mamãe. Draco. Draco... Olha. Olha. Olhaaaa. – ela gritava e se contorcia para sair do colo do irmão, assim que seus pés tocaram o chão, ela grudou a testa no vidro da loja._

_Mãe e filho se aproximaram, observando o que havia feito a menina gritar tão desesperadamente. Na vitrine da loja, havia um gatinho minúsculo, de pelo fofo bem branquinho, e havia uma seta que pairava no ar sobre ele dizendo. " Preciso de um lar"_

_- Mamãe, nos podemos ficar com ele? – Sarah pediu, os olhos pidões e a boca retorcida em um biquinho._

_- So se voce prometer cuidar dele direitinho – Narcissa falou acariciando os cabelos da filha._

_Sarah abriu um sorriso de orelha a orelha, e correu para dentro da loja._

_Pouco depois, Sarah carregava contente o animal nos braços, enquanto eles caminhavam em direção a um pub bem familiar que ficava no segundo andar de uma casa de artigos para presente._

_- É uma menina Sarah – Draco disse após averiguar isso, devolvendo a gata para a pequena – Que nome daremos a ela?_

_- Cissi – Sarah respondeu imediatamente, o nome já estava na ponta da língua – Em homenagem a você mamãe – ela lhe ofereceu seu mais sincero e amável sorriso. A mãe a beijou na testa e sussurrou " Eu te amo"_

Saindo de seus devaneios Narcissa, se sentou na cama e acariciou a cabeça do animal, que acordou ronronando e seguiu junto à dona para fora do quarto. No criado mudo a foto de três pessoas sorridentes e uma gata branca, se movia animada na festa do ultimo Natal.

o.o.o

Remus saiu de seu quarto e foi para sala atrás de Harry, ao entrar no ambiente franziu o cenho, pois não via seu filho em lugar algum.

- Harry – chamou – Harry querido onde você esta? – já estava ficando preocupado quando ouviu uma risadinha. Com sua audição aguçada, constatou que o som vinha de trás do sofá, e pode ver também um dos pés de Harry, a meia branca agora totalmente suja por andar com ela no chão.

- Onde será que está o Harry hem? – Remus falou em tom pensativo entrando na brincadeira.

- Aqui? – disse abrindo a porta do estante – ou aqui – em baixo do tapete.

- Humm quando eu encontrá-lo vou enchê-lo de mordidas – afirmou se aproximando sorrateiramente, então fez um feitiço de desilusão e ficou esperando em silencio.

Não demorou muito para que Harry saísse de seu esconderijo e procurasse pelo pai, o cenho franzido, ele deu a volta no sofá, procurou no corredor e então se agachou procurando embaixo do tapete.

Remus viu sua deixa e desfez o feitiço, chegando por trás do filho e o pegando.

- Te peguei – disse – Agora sinta a ira do Lobo das Cócegas – erguendo o filho no ar, então se deitou de costas no sofá com as costas de Harry em seu peito, mordia seu pescoço, suas bochechas enquanto fazia consquinha com as mãos nas costelas da criança, que armava um escândalo, gargalhando e gritando.

- Piedade – Harry pediu quase sem fôlego, se contorcendo no colo do pai.

- Mas eu nem comecei – afirmou o castanho intensificando as cócegas.

Foi no meio da brincadeira que Severus entrou nos aposentos da família e Harry correu para ele, as bochechas vermelhas, um sorriso brincando em seus lábios.

- Me protege Papai Severus – Harry pediu se jogando no colo do pai e rindo quando Remus veio e encheu o pescoço do filho de beijos.

- Você não parece muito interessa em fugir do Sr. Lobo Harry – Severus disse pinçando o nariz do filho.

- Como foi seu dia? – Remus perguntou selando seus lábios brevemente aos do marido.

- Lufa-Lufa e Grifinoria – disse amargo – Tudo o que eu queria!

A família jantou nos próprios aposentos, Harry contava animado sobre suas atividades no colégio, e respondia as perguntas que seus pais faziam. Ele tocou no delicado assunto sobre a visita a Sirius no dia anterior, mas seus pais o tranqüilizaram, dizendo que logo seu padrinho iria estar livre.

Após o jantar, Harry entrou atravessou a tapeçaria de serpente e entrou no escritório do Mestre de Poções, que terminava de corrigir algumas lições. O menino contornou a grande mesa de mogno, talhada de desenhos místicos e parou ao lado da cadeira do pai, puxando suas vestes e exigindo atenção.

Severus parou sua tarefa e pegou o filho no colo, lhe dando um selinho fraternal e o ajeitando em seu colo.

- Draco vem visitar a gente hoje papai? - Harry perguntou enquanto espiava os pergaminhos na mesa.

- Vem sim, mas quando ele chegar provavelmente você já vai estar dormindo.

Harry se torceu no colo do pai para poder encará-lo, com uma expressão emburrada.

- Mas eu quero ver o Draco papai - afirmou.

- Certo - Severus disse se inclinando sobre o filho e pegando um pergaminho, tocou a ponta da varinha em um tinteiro que não estava sendo usado e a transfigurou em um potinho com giz de cera colorido.

- Fique desenhando aqui enquanto eu corrijo esses deveres certo? - falou, se encostando da cadeira e pegando o maço de pergaminhos e os corrigindo enquanto Harry desenhava na mesa.

Tempos depois Remus entrou, logo após o jantar ele havia ido ao seu escritório terminar de corrigir alguns deveres e encontrou Severus carregando Harry para dentro dos aposentos.

- Ele queria esperar por Draco, vou deixá-lo dormindo no sofá, quando ele chegar eu o acordo - Severus disse.

o.o.o

Draco terminou atravessou o salão comunal da Sonserina e parou na frente da estatua de Eleonora Jabrid, uma das Sonserinas mais famosas que estudaram em Hogwarts. Falou a senha e a estatua e mexeu para o lado, lhe dando passagem para o seu quarto. Ainda faltavam vintes minutos para sua ronda acabar, mas preferiu se adiantar, tomou um banho rápido, vestiu um suéter e uma calça preta, colocou a túnica de sua casa por cima junto com o distintivo de monitor chefe.

Encontrou outros monitores ja seguindo para seus dormitórios e os cumprimentou com um aceno de cabeça. Entrou no escritório do Chefe de sua Casa e parou em frente a tapeçaria de serpente.

- Adarra

A peça se moveu, e ele entrou, o ambiente era amplo, bem organizado e havia um corredor nos fundos. Seu pradinho estava sentado no sofá, uma expressão suave no rosto. Draco então viu Harry adormecido, encolhido no sofá abraçando um ursinho.

- Olá Draco - cumprimentou Severus - Sente-se - O homem mais velho levantou e acendeu a lareira e foi até a estante, preparando dois copos de firewhisky e pegando uma mamadeira e a agitando, fazendo com que o liquido dentro desta ficasse de um tom mais escuro.

Draco olhou para o fogo, o sofá de dois lugares ficava logo em frente a sua poltrona, que ficava ao lado de outra, e também havia uma mesa de centro de madeira escura. Ele aceitou o copo de firewisky que lhe foi oferecido e observou o padrinho se sentar na poltrona ao seu lado, os olhos negros fitando a criança deitada no sofá com carinho.

- Sabe o porquê eu te chamei aqui? - falou baixo.

- Não, tenho esperanças que me diga - Draco falou tomando um gole da bebida.

- Você lembra se da conversa que tivemos sobre Sirius Black? - o loiro acenou positivamente - Sei que sabe do parentesco que ele tem com sua família, e que para inocentá-lo temos que capturar Peter Pettigrew que era fiel do segredo dos Potter e fiel seguidor de Voldemort e era subordinado de Lucius.

Draco apertou o copo entre as mãos quando seu pai fora mencionado, suspirou mantendo o controle, ia começar a falar quando Harry se mexeu. O menino olhou imediatamente para o pai, ele contornou a mesa de centro e pegou a mamadeira, então seguiu em direção ao adulto lhe estendendo a bebida e em seguida subindo em seu colo. Severus colocou seu copo na mesa e acomodou o filho, deixando ele meio sentado e lhe dando a mamadeira. Harry então viu Draco e sorriu sem tirar a boca do bico e acenou com a mãozinha. Draco sorriu de volta e fez um carinho no joelho na criança.

Então ele observou melhor a face do pequeno e arregalou os olhos, ali na testa, estava a marca suave em forma de raio. Ele olhou para o padrinho que retribuiu o olhar e falou suavemente em um tom bem baixo, vendo que Harry mexia nos botões de sua camisa enquanto mamava.

- Sirius Black é o padrinho de Harry Potter - suspirou - Entende o porquê meu filho é especial? Quando souberem que Harry Potter esta em Hogwarts será uma bagunça. Eu e Remus estamos tentando adiar isso o maximo possível, conto com sua descrição.

Draco novamente afirmou com a cabeça, tomou um gole generoso de whisky antes de falar.

- Você escondeu a cicatriz dele com magia – confirmou - Mas como Harry se tornou filho de vocês?

Em três minutos Severus explicou resumidamente a historia e parecia que Harry esperava pacientemente seu pai parar de falar, pois largou o bico da mamadeira e escorregou para o chão, correndo em direção ao amigo.

- Draco...Draco - ele gritou feliz se atirando em cima dele, o loiro riu e o puxou para o seu colo, retribuindo o abraço apertado.

- Achei que você tinha se esquecido de mim - falou fingindo uma cara triste.

Harry arregalou os olhos e balançou a cabeça com força - Não.Não.Não.Não.

- Acho bom - Draco afirmou beijando a têmpora dele.

- Draco você sabia que eu tenho um padrinho? - Harry falou risonho

- Sabia sim - então Draco sussurrou - Sabia que o seu pai Severus é o meu padrinho?

- VERDADE - Harry gritou e olhou para o pai - Que legal – ele bateu palmas.

Eles ficaram um tempo conversando. Harry apresentou Teddy a Draco, contou mais sobre o padrinho, sobre suas aventuras na escola e outras coisas mais. Até que Remus apareceu, e levou Harry para dormir.

- Eu e Remus queremos conversar com você sobre o nosso plano de inocentar Black? – Severus falou, pouco tempo depois de Remus ter levado Harry.

- Plano?

- Sim

Remus voltou e se serviu de uma taça de vinho e se sentou no sofá.

- Nos mandamos uma carta para sua mãe e lhe colocamos a par dos planos – Remus tomou um gole da bebida - Ela concordou em segurar as coisas até a próxima Lua Cheia.

- Lua Cheia? – Draco perguntou confuso, percebendo o olhar que os professores trocaram.

- Eu sou um lobisomem – Remus disse firme encarando Draco nos olhos, porem não recebeu nenhum olhar de nojo, nem repulsa, mas sim apenas um olhar de surpresa e analise.

- Ainda não entendo onde querem chegar.

- Draco – Severus falou – Não se finja de desentendido. Todos nos sabemos que Narcissa não deixara Lucius vivo por muito tempo, por isso temos que agir logo, para arrancar dele informações sobre Pettgrew.

Draco tomou o ultimo gole de whisky antes de falar.

- Então vocês vão visitar Lucius quando for Lua Cheia – afirmou – Mas eu sei que Lupin – disse olhando para o castanho – Jamais morderia alguém certo?

- Sim Draco – ele sorriu com simpatia, o fato de Draco não o ter rejeitado, nem duvidado de sua "humanidade", lhe deixou orgulhoso, sabendo que a criação preconceituosa de Lucius não o afetou – Não irei morde-lo, nem feri-lo, muito, pois estarei sobre efeito da poção mata-cão, mas nos será muito útil o fato de colocar um lobisomem na frente de Lucius.

- Porque? – O loiro perguntou franzindo cenho.

- Lucius teme muitos os lobisomens – Severus deu um sorriso de torto – Imagina como ficaria frente a um e principalmente podendo ser mordido? Acha que ele não confessaria qualquer coisa?

Draco riu internamente, uma satisfação tomando conta de si, aquele plano era genial, pena que não participaria.

- Por sorte, mês que vem a Lua Cheia também cai em um final de semana – o único grifinorio da sala falou – Por isso vamos pedir para que você passe o final de semana com Harry, vocês se deram tão bem.

- Seria ótimo.

**N/A**

**Proximo capitulo**

**Lucius sofrendo...uhauha...quem gosto do meu plano? Eu amei e ainda teremos Narcissa, chiquerrima, tomando chá e assistindo...**

**Teremos muito Draco e Harry, mto mesmo...hihi**


	9. É Noticia

_**Harry Potter está em Hogwarts**___

"O aparecimento do menino que sobreviveu dentro da comunidade bruxa certamente é um acontecimento que merece atenção. O menino que derrotou aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado, com apenas um ano de idade, agora com cinco, mora em Hogwarts com seus "pais" adotivos, o Professor de DCAT: Remus J. Lupin e o Mestre de Poções, ex-Comensal e ex-espião da Ordem, Severus Snape. 

_A surpresa maior é que a guarda da criança tem estado com Lupin desde dos seus dois anos, se sabia que Harry vivia com seus parentes trouxas, porem Lupin com a ajuda de Albus Dumbledor conseguiu a guarda da criança. O romance dos dois professores vem desde o tempo de escola, e o Mestre de Poções acolheu o menino de boa vontade e ainda o adotou magicamente em sua cerimônia de casamento, tornando assim Harry como seu herdeiro legitimo._

O jornal investigou um pouco mais e descobrimos que o menino Potter estuda na escola em Hogsmeade, a diretora nos recebeu e disse que Harry é uma criança muito bem cuidada, esperta e curiosa.

_Apesar das mas línguas falarem, sobre o passado de Snape, ele se mostra um pai amoroso e zeloso pelo bem de sua família, Lupin era o melhor amigo de James e Lilly Potter e de Sirius Black, padrinho de Harry e diretamente ligado a morte dos Potter e está preso em Azkaban, sua convivência com a criança durante seu primeiro ano de vida e sua ligação com os amigos, o moveu a querer criá-la._

Conseguimos algumas fotos da família no ultimo final de semana na Vila de Hogsmeade, e as fotos não negam que a família é bastante unida, feliz e que Harry Potter está em boas mãos.

Texto por: Clarice Pregortt"

Logo abaixo da reportagem haviam duas fotos em movimento. Uma mostrava Severus e Remus ajudando Harry a construir um boneco de neve, Severus agachado atrás do filhos e Remus sentado no chão junto com Harry, eles sorriam e gargalhavam quando a primeira bola se desfazia. Na segunda eram eles caminhando pela rua, Harry segurando a mão de cada pai, que o puxavam o ajudando a pular os montinhos de neve que havia na rua. Eram fotos bonitas de se olhar e não negavam o amor que havia entre os três.

o.o.o

Remus abaixou o jornal e olhou pelo salão, vendo a reação de todos, alguns os olhavam com curiosidade, outros cochichavam, alguns ainda não muito cientes da novidade. Seu olhar então caiu sobre a mesa da Sonserina e ele encarou Draco, o rapaz deu de ombro elegantemente e continuou a conversa com Parkinson que olhou para Harry por um tempo e então voltou sua atenção para Malfoy. Outros alunos da Sonserina lançaram olhos curioso, mas alguns, bem poucos, lançaram um olhar um pouco mais sombrio, Remus percebeu que eles devolviam o olhar para a mesa, mas imediatamente arregalavam os olhos e voltavam a comer. Remus olhou para Severus e viu que ele os encarava de forma ameaçadores e opressora, um olhar que ele usava muito nos tempos de guerra.

o.o.o

- Não achei que a reportagem foi tão ruim assim – admitiu o licantopro se deitando na cama.

- Realmente. Essa menina Pregortt substitui Rita Skeeter no ano passado. Descobriram que Skeeter era animaga ilegal e que usava isso para espia conversas e descobrir coisas – Severus disse enquanto trocava de roupa.

- Ela foi presa?

- Não, infelizmente, mas ela foi proibida de trabalhar em qualquer ramo do jornalismo, soube que agora ela trabalha como garçonete.

- Demos sorte então – Remus suspirou – Imagina Sev, se é ela que escreve sobre a volta de Harry ao mundo mágico?

O castanho balançou a cabeça com vontade, tentando espantar os pensamentos terríveis que lhe envadiam a mente. So de pensar no inferno que enfretariam. Skeeter com certeza lembraria somente do fato de que Severus era um ex-comensal, braço direito do Lord, e que seria uma pexima influencia para Harry, alem de que provavelmente, ela descobriria sobre suma licantropia.

Felizmente, a moça que escreveu a matéria foi honesta, não tomou partidos e mostrou a verdade. Mas isso agora traria muitos repórteres para acabar com a paz deles.

- Não se preocupe Remus – Severus disse, já deitado ao lado do marido e passando um braço por sua cintura, trazendo o corpo do menor para junto do seu – Logo eles perdem o interesse na gente, mas volta e meia estaremos nas capas das revistas de fofoca.

- Humm – Remus coçou o queixo e então sorriu fazendo pose – Tenho que pensar no meu melhor ângulo.

Severus revirou os olhos e então olhou para o ursinho branco no criado mudo, a face dele estava adormecida, significando que Harry também estava dormindo.

Então ele colocou a mão no rosto de Remus e o puxou para si, o envolvendo em um beijo cheio de paixão, que foi imediatamente correspondido.

Lá fora o inverno já dava sinais de vida

o.o.o

Um mês se passou com rapidez, a neve já começa a cair, cobrindo os jardins de Hogwarts como um fino cobertor branco, o frio cortante fazia com que todos se recolhessem em suas salas comunais mais cedo.

Draco passava algumas tardes nos aposentos de seu padrinho brincando com Harry. Ainda era difícil para ele, Harry ainda lhe despertava lembranças de um passado recente, mas tambem lhe trazia alegria, iluminava sua alma ainda obscura, aos poucos Draco começava a viver.

o.o.o

Draco quase riu do afobamento de Lupin. O lobisomem repetia as mesmas instruções varias vezes, a quantidade desnecessária de coisas que ele colocou no baú, que agora estava em tamanho real perto da escrivaninha. Harry também parecia achar graça, e escondia o rosto na vestes de Severus que estava de mãos dadas com ele na porta.

- Se ele sentir fome a noite é só da a mamadeira com achocolatado pra ele mas se ele quiser pode também comer cinco biscoitos sem recheio, ele não tem muitos pesadelos mas se tive vai pedir pra dormi com você acho que você não tem problema com isso né? Não sei que não então não se esqueça que ele não pode de jeito nenhum comer coisas com corante amarelo, esta nevando muito não se esqueça do cachecol e das luvas ele tem que usar luvas e...

- Remus – Severus chamou com a voz um pouco mais alta, fazendo com que seu belo esposo parasse e olhasse para ele com uma cara amuada. O moreno então caminhou até ele e o abraçou.

- Fique calmo, tenho certeza que Draco ira cuidar muito bem de Harry e será melhor do que deixá-lo na enfermaria e solto pelo castelo – ele afirmou acariciando o rosto do castanho com as pontas dos dedos.

- É papai, eu cuido do Draco e ele cuida de mim – Harry falou, ele já havia corrido para o colo de Draco.

Remus deu um suspiro, se acalmando, aceitou de bom grado o beijo casto de Severus, então foi pegar Harry nos braços do monitor.

- Eu te amo muito – sussurrou no ouvido do filho. Se a separação na ultima lua cheia fora difícil essa praticamente dilacerava seu coração. O lobo dentro de si rosnava pelo afastamento de seu filhote. Na época em que moravam no mundo trouxa, Severus ficava com Harry durante a Lua Cheia o levava para ficar em um hotel ou em Hogwarts, mas o levava de volta para o apartamento, para que eles passassem o dia juntos e isso amenizava um pouco as coisas.

Harry riu e deu vários beijos na bochecha de seu papai, o abraçou bem apertado. Novamente Moony vinha visitá-lo, Harry não queria ficar sozinho como da ultima vez, bem da ultima vez ele não fico tão sozinho, porque tinha conhecido o Draco...mas...bem ele tinha ficado sozinho, mas agora ele ia fica com o Draco e ia ser bem legal, porque então ele poderia brincar bastante e o tempo passaria rápido, ai ele não ia sentir tanta falta dos seus papais, não que ele não quisesse ficar com seus papais mas ele também queria ficar com o Draco, porque o Draco era legal e ele tinha que cuida do Draco, oras ele havia prometido não é mesmo?

- Te amo papai Remus – Harry dando um selinho estalado nos lábios do pai – Eu vo deixa você leva o Teddy – disse risonho, para então adquirir um ar severo e olhar serio para o papai enquanto balançava um dedinho.

- Mas não pode deixar o Moony morde ele não.

- Claro que não querido – Remus respondeu segurando o riso, abraçou seu filhote mais uma vez, e então o passou para os braços de Severus.

Harry espalmou as mãos no rosto pálido de seu Papai Severeus, então se inclinou e esfregou seu nariz pequeno e arrebitado no do pai, que retribuiu o carinho, para se afastar e dar um beijo na ponta do narizinho do filho que soltou uma risadinha e então abraçou seu pescoço.

Severus surrou algo no ouvido do filho que riu e se afastou para encarar os profundos e amorosos olhos de seu pai.

- Eu também te amo Papai.

o.o.o

Remus e Severus se despediram e seguiram para seus aposentos pegar seus pertences, ainda eram 17h de uma sexta feira, o solto oculto pelas nuvens cinzentas. Foram para escritório do Diretor, através do flú, foram para a estação de trem em Hogsmeade, iriam de trem até Wiltshere e de lá seguiriam de carruagem parra a Mansão Malfoy.

o.o.o

Harry e Draco almoçaram no Salão Principal. Quando entraram de mãos dadas, Draco ignorou alguns olhares de colegas da sua casa, olhares nada amigáveis.

Harry rapidamente virou o centro das atenções, Pansy, Blaize e muitos outros caíram de amores por Harry, rindo de suas teorias infantis e perguntas curiosas.

- Como se chama o pó das fadas Harry? – Draco perguntou após tomar um gole de seu suco.

- Pirimplimplim – Harry falou alegre, arrancando risadas dos Sonserinos.

- Por que ele faz... – insentivou.

Harry ergueu os braços, se balançou de um lado para o outro enquanto abria e fechava as mãos, um enorme sorriso no rosto enquanto falava

- Plim...Plim..Plim – a voz infantil cantada e a dança fizeram vários jogarem a cabeça para trás soltando uma sonora gargalhando, chamando a atenção das de mais meses, que nunca haviam visto a mesa das cobras tão animada.

- Olha mouse de chocolate – harry apontou para o doce que apareceu na sua frente.

Pansy que estava sentada do seu lado, colocou um pouco do doce em um prato, não demorou muito para que Harry estivesse com o rosto e o nariz sujos.

O grupo voltou para a sonserina, Harry dava " Boa Noite" educadamente a cada quadro ou fantasma que via, ou seja, a caminhada foi um tanto lenta pois havia um corredor repletos dele, mas o quadros pareciam contentes com a atenção, retribuindo o cumprimento e elogiando o filho de Snape, Lupin e Potters

o.o.o

Draco levou Harry até seu quarto e la escovaram os dentes e Draco foi "conhecer" os brinquedos no baú do moreno.

- Vamos nadar Harry? - Draco sugeriu apos arrumar algumas coisas no baú do menino.

- Mas tá muito frio pra nada no lago Draco - Harry disse torcendo a cabeça e soltando um risinho da provável bobagem que seu amigo falava.

- Hora não ria de mim - Draco se fingiu de ofendido e cutucou a barriga do moreninho - Mas não vamos nadar no lago.

- Não? - Harry falou, então olhou melhor para o adulto, seu rosto cheio de curiosidade.

- Não, nos vamos em uma enorme banheira que aqui dentro do castelo, tão grande tão grande que da pra nada nela.

- Vamos logo - Harry disse, descendo do sofá onde estava e correndo para porta.

- Calma Harry - Draco disse rindo do afobamento da criança - Primeiro vamos providenciar uma sunga pra você e temos que levar roupas limpas e quentes.

Draco então abriu o baú, viu uma pilha de cuequinhas e pegou uma a transfigurando em uma sunga azul escuro, pegou uma toalha, uma muda de roupa e uma manta bem grossa, pegou suas próprias roupas, colocou tudo em sua mochila, junto com dois brinquedos de plástico.

- Vamos Harry - disse estendendo a mão para o menino que prontamente a aceitou, eles atravessaram o salão Comunal da Sonserina que aquela hora se encontrava relativamente cheio.

- Agora preste atenção Harry. Não podemos fazer muito barulho enquanto caminhamos está bem? - Draco pediu baixinho e recebeu um aceno lento de concordância. Então ele pegou Harry no colo e caminhou o mais rápido e silenciosamente que podia pelos corredores.

- Oww - foi à única coisa que Harry conseguiu dizer enquanto contemplava o banheiro dos monitores.

Haviam alguns boxes de um lado, as pias feita de mármore com detalhes em dourado, os bancos de mogno, os vidraças decoras, mas o que chamava mais atenção era a enorme banheira que havia no canto do banheiro, em frente a janela da Sereia e a enorme quantidade de torneiras com os mais variados tipos de água.

Draco ajudou Harry a tirar a roupa e colocou a sunga azul, tirou suas próprias roupas ficando apenas com uma box preta. Com um movimento da varinha abriu a torneira com água morna e sabão que não ardia os olhos. Pegou Harry no colo e entrou, descendo os degraus e se sentando em um onde a água batia em seu ombro, colocou Harry sentado em sua perna e se apoiou nos cotovelos no degrau atrás de si. Ambos suspiraram satisfeitos com a água quentinha, Harry se entretinha com as bolhas de sabão que uma torneira soltava, elas eram engraçadas, de vários tamanhos e formas diferentes, Harry decidiu que iria estourar as redondas.

o.o.o

A carruagem puxada pro Testrálios parou em frente aos enormes portões de ferro negro, onde havia um M envolto por duas serpentes. Os portões se abriram lentamente, dando passagem a carruagem que seguiu. Parecia que se entrava em uma floresta, a estrada de terra batida era envolta por uma densa floresta verde escura, o dia já começava a cair.

Imponente e ostentosa a Mansão Malfoy foi surgindo aos poucos no horizonte, sua construção de pedras, janelas grandes, canteiros bem cuidados, na frente da porta principal havia um belíssimo chafariz, feito de mármore negro, onde uma mulher segurava um jarro de onde caia a água.

A carruagem deu a volta no chafariz e parou em frente as enormes portas duplas, feitas de mogno e ordenadas com prata, o brasão dos Malfoy no meio. Da carruagem, desceu duas pessoas com capas negras, o capuz ocultando seus rostos.

Uma das postas se abriu, partindo o brasão no meio, dando passagem aos convidados. No belíssimo hall, uma grande sala circular, podia se ver a tapeçaria da família, cobrindo toda a parede. O fundo em um azul marinho bonito, em um tom mais escuro haviam galhos e folhas estampando o tapete, linhas finas e prateadas ligavam e emolduravam fotos, o inicio apagado indicando o falecimento de seus ocupantes. Em um ponto, onde poucas e as ultimas fotos colocadas ainda tinham colorido, podia se ver duas linhas saindo da união dos últimos Sr. e Sra. Malfoy. Duas fotos, dois nomes, dois filhos, dois herdeiros, dois irmãos. Uma foto e um nome apagados. Uma filha. Uma herdeira. Uma irmã. Morta.

**N/A**

**Eu sei, eu sei**

**Eu havia prometido o lucius sofrendo e tudo mais...mas eu tinha esquecido que planejava a reportagem e outras coisas pra esse cap, mas tivemos Draco e Harry...**

**No próximos teremos muitoo Draco e Harry **

**Narcissa diva...total linda...**

**Lucius sofrendo...**

**Sev e Remi como sempre gostosos...**


	10. Visitas

Eles tiraram o capuz de suas capas, revelando os cabelos negros e os castanhos. Um elfo apareceu e eles foram encaminhado até a biblioteca, onde encontraram Narcisa lendo um calmamente um livro ao lado da lareira, quando sua chegada foi anunciada ela indicou o sofá para que se sentassem.

- Fizeram boa viagem? – perguntou, olhando com cuidado um debilitado Remus – Não entendo porque não quiseram vir de flur ou aparatar.

- Ficava longe de mais, deixariam Remus mais frágil – Severus respondeu.

- Entendo – ela disse – Gostariam de me acompanhar em um chá? Sei que antes das Luas você deve fazer uma refeição leve – ela olhou diretamente para Remus, e recebeu um olhar de gratidão pela preocupação.

Após a morte de Voldemort, Narcisa havia tomado outra postura, ainda podia ser fria como um iceberg, mas agora tinha um ar mais relaxado, simpático, calmo, seus olhos agora eram mais expressivos e ela demonstrava mais suas emoções, ainda tinha um certo ar melancólico pela perda da filha, no geral parecia bem.

O elfo apareceu com o chá e Severus colocou algumas gotas de uma poção relaxante na bebida quente.

o.o.o

- No três Harry. Um...dois...três...e...

-JÁÁÁÁÁÁÁ

Harry gritou antes de pular da borda grossa da "piscina" e ser segurado por Draco, que afundou na água levando ele junto. Eles emergiram, Draco segurando Harry pelas axilas, este tinha os olhos fechados devido ao acumulo de água e o cabelo que cobria os olhos.

Ele afastou os cabelos molhados e focou a esmeraldas verdes no rosto de Draco e lhe dedicou um sorriso cheio de dentes.

- Nos ainda temos tempo – Draco avisou – Do que você quer brincar?

- Quero pular de novo – Harry disse animado, apontando para a borda, para que Draco o levasse para a borda.

A banheira/piscina tinha uma parte mais funda, onde a água batia um pouco abaixo dos ombros de Draco que estava em pé.

- Não. Não mocinho. Você já pulou umas dez vezes e meus braços estão doendo.

Harry tinha um braço apoiado no ombro de Draco, que o carregava meio de lado agora. Ele olhou para o loiro, então levou um dedinho a boquinha e pensou... ponderou um pouquinho e então levantou o dedo em sinal de que teve uma ideia...

- Já sei, vamos caçar tubarões – ele olhou para Draco com expectativa.

O Sonserino riu, então caminhou até a borda e sentou Harry nela, tocando o mármore mentalizou como gostaria que a banheira ficasse. Não demorou muito e o fundo subiu, e Draco ficou sentado a água mal batia em sua cintura, mas era perfeito para Harry, já que a água batia na metade do seu peito.

Se certificando de que Harry ficaria bem, Draco foi até o banco onde estavam suas coisas e pegou um tubarão de plástico, olhou o objeto por um tempo e teve uma ideia, apontou a varinha para ele e depois fechou a mão com força, voltando para dentro da banheira.

- Olha aqui Harry – Chamou, se sentando no chão e abrindo a mão, de lá saíram vários tubarões em tamanho menor, animados e colorido, que nadavam fujões e tentavam morder quem os pegasse fazendo cosquinhas.

Harry soltou um gritinho feliz e se apresou em tentar pegar os bichinhos fujões, rindo quando eles mordiam seus dedinhos, fazendo cosquinha. Rapidamente Draco entrou na brincadeira tentando ajudar Harry a pegar os danados. A brincadeira rendeu muitas risadas e diversão.

- Está ficando tarde Harry, temos que ir – Draco avisou tempos depois, os dois estavam descansando depois da caçada frenética aos tubarões, Harry no degrau abaixo, sentado entre as pernas de Draco.

- Ahh – o menino lamentou.

- Veja – disse mostrando suas mãos – Estamos ficando enrugados, que nem velhos.

Harry abriu as mãozinhas e as colocou sobre as de Draco, com a palma também virada para cima, ele soltou uma exclamação de surpresa e jogou a cabeça para trás, para poder fitar o loiro.

- A gente vai fica que nem a Professora McGonagall? – Harry perguntou cheio de inocência.

Draco não conseguiu fazer outra coisa a não ser rir.

o.o.o

Lucius não sabia se estava de olhos abertos ou fechados, a escuridão das masmorras era total, os grilhões eu seus pulsos não o machucavam mais, pois agora eram acolchoados de veludo, os machucados em seu corpo não doíam mais devido as poções de cura, ele não sentia mais tanto frio devido a túnica grande e quente feita de pele que foi colocada em si, não se sentia mais tão fraco devido a alimentação "saudável" que vinha recebendo nos últimos dias.

Há semanas sua amada e adorável esposa o havia estuporado quando estavam se preparando para dormir, e quando acordou reconheceu o cheiro pútrido das masmorras, o metal duro contra seus pulsos e o frio massacrante que penetrava o fino tecido de seu pijama.

Foi então que se lembrou de um fato de que sua amada e adorável esposa era uma Black, irmã de Bellatix, prima de Sírius. Ela tinha a elegância de sua família ao sussurrar os feitiços e maldições, o leve arquear do canto direito de seus lábios quando ouvia seus gritos de dor e agonia, da postura inabalável, a satisfação com que os olhos azuis brilhavam.

Agora. Havia algo errado, algo muito errado. O "bom" tratamento não seria dado a ele assim, sem alguma razão aparente, havia algo por trás daquilo.

Lucius sabia que não sairia vivo dali, sinceramente, não gostaria. Um mundo sem seu Lord não valia a pena, não que não amasse sua família, amou sua filha, mas ela fora um pequeno sacrifício. Sacrifícios tinham que ser feitos em nome de uma causa, e Lucius havia sacrificado o próprio sangue em nome de seu Lord.

_Seu Lord._

Um brilho doentio tomou conta dos olhos azuis de Lucius, em sua mente novas ideias de como trazer _Seu Mestre_ de volta, ele precisava do Lord, ele tinha que trazê-lo de volta, não importasse quantas pessoas ele teria que matar, para trazer _Seu Lord_ de volta ele faria _Tudo._

o.o.o

Narcisa indicou um quarto no primeiro piso, não tinha moveis, o chão era aquecido, e só havia um enorme colchão no centro, com lençóis e cobertas brancas, em um canto um baú. As enormes janelas mostravam o céu quase totalmente escuro, então ela se voltou para os dois homens, observou o modo como o comportamento de Lupin havia mudado, agora ele se mostrava alerta e altivo, mas mesmo assim frágil.

- Esperarei por vocês lá em baixo meia hora depois que a lua surgir – ela disse suavemente.

Severus a acompanhou até a porta, enquanto Remus se sentava na no colchão fofo.

- Obrigado - Severus disse olhando fundo nos olhos dela – Isso significa muito para nos.

- Eu li a reportagem sobre seu filho – Narcisa esboçou um meio sorriso – Traga-o um dia aqui, ficaria encantada em conhecê-lo.

- Claro. Draco está tomando conta dele esse final de semana

Um brilho passou pelos olhos dela, então ela se despediu e seguiu pelo corredor até desaparecer.

Severus se voltou para seu marido, que havia se jogado na cama e fitava o teto, meio ausente. Repetiu o ritual de sempre, o despiu com cuidado. Adorou seu rosto, peito, ombro e pescoço com beijos e mordidas. Colocou Teddy em um ponto mais distante, e deu lugar a pantera negra, que se sentou ao lado do ursinho e esperou.

o.o.o

Harry bocejou, Draco o estava vestindo, um pijama vinho quadriculado de um tecido quentinho e as meias listradas.

Draco era tão legal!

Eles haviam brincado muito na piscina que ficava no banheiro, Draco havia mergulhado com ele, encantado os tubarões, brincou de explorar a piscina e lhe contou varias historias legais, essa fora o banho mais divertido de sua vida, pensou Harry.

O menino viu observou Draco terminar de secar os cabelos com uma toalha e riu quando viu os cabelos loiros desgrenhados pela toalha, Draco se olhou no espelho e riu também, jogando a toalha na cabeça de Harry e a esfregando, porem ao tira-la os cabelos negros não estavam tão diferentes do seu usual estilo desgrenhado.

Draco trocou de roupa, quando chegasse no quarto ele coloria o pijama, viu que Harry já dava os primeiros sinais de sono, bocejando e esfregando um olhinho com uma mão, enquanto mexia na mochila.

Após arrumar tudo, Draco envolveu Harry com a manta, a colocando na cabeça dele, pois seus cabelos ainda estavam humidos e Draco temia que ele pegasse uma resfriado devido ao frio que com certeza estaria fazendo nos corredores.

Harry imitou um fantasma quando teve a manta colocada sobre sua cabeça, e Draco também entrou na brincadeira, imitando o Barão Sangrento e Pirraça, arrancando risadas de Harry.

o.o.o

A Lua Cheia brilhava no céu imponente enquanto Draco caminhava pelos corredores vazios, Harry bem empacotado, havia enterrado o rostinho em seu pescoço para se proteger do vento frio, mas Draco não viu o olhar que Harry lançou a Lua, o sorriso amável que surgiu em seus lábios, mas Draco sorriu quando sentiu o menino se aconchegar contra si.

o.o.o

A Lua Cheia brilhava imponente e orgulhosa em um céu sem nuvens.

O lobo cinzento estava sentado em frente a grande janela, banhado pela luz da Lua, ao seu lado a pantera negra também observava o céu. Tempos depois a porta daquele mesmo aposento se abriu, um homem vestindo sua inconfundível túnica preta, a mão de dedos longos, segurava elegantemente a varinha. Ele olhou para baixo, encarando os olhos dourados do lobo cinzento.

Severus olhou para frente, respirou fundo. Enquanto caminhava ao lado de Moony, lentamente uma antiga faceta foi sendo colocada sobre seu rosto, os olhos frios, a expressão vazia.

Eles caminharam silenciosamente até as masmorras, a unhas do lobo fazendo um leve barulho ao se chocarem contra o chão de mármore, até que chegaram em uma pequena sala circular, no canto mais afastado da mansão, o chão de pedra, onde havia uma abertura e uma escadaria que levava paras as profundezas.

o.o.o

Lucius apertou os olhos quando uma luz iluminou os olhos das celas, ele viu sua belíssima esposa fita-lo, ela usava um belo vestido de veludo negro, com detalhes em verde, seus cabelos de um dourado pálido estavam presos elegantemente em um coque, e ela acariciava, meio inconsciente do ato, o camafeu oval, a peça feita de ouro branco com flores talhadas e presa por uma fina corrente.

Ela moveu a varinha, conjurando duas esferas de luz, que flutuaram até o teto da cela, mais perto do homem, dando uma suave iluminação ao ambiente. Lucius foi pego de surpresa com a dor que subiu por sua coluna como um raio, para então se espalhar por seu corpo. Uma coisa que toda pessoa que já recebeu um Crucciatus sabe, é que não importa quantas vezes ela o tenha recebido, a dor nunca se torna suportável.

Tão rápido quanto veio, a dor se foi. Narcisa fitou o marido com um brilho de satisfação nos olhos, conjurou uma cadeira estofada de veludo e se sentou elegantemente, pousando as mãos no colo, ainda com a varinha na mão.

- Espero que fique contente em saber que temos visitas – sua voz era suave e calma.

- Visitas?

A noite foi cortada por um uivo, longo, animalesco e muito, muito próximo.

o.o.o

Draco colocou Harry sentado na cama, afastando a coberta e o encostando no travesseiro fofo.

- Vou trocar de roupa, me espere aqui – disse indo em direção a banheiro e se trocado, voltou para encontrar Harry tentando tirar as meias.

- Que foi, está apertando?

- Num gosto de dormir de meia – Harry soltou um muxoxo enquanto jogava as meias longe.

Draco se levantou e foi até o baú, onde procurou algum livro que pudesse ler para Harry antes dele ir dormir, achou três livros, pelo visto novos, os pegou e os levou até Harry para que ele escolhesse um.

Draco se acomodou na cama, sentando Harry ao seu lado e passando um braço por trás de seu corpo, segurando o livro para que os dois pudessem ver. Olhou para Harry, que tinha um ar relaxado e havia se aconchegado nele, apoiando a cabeça em seu peito e olhando o livro.

- O Gato que tinha medo do Escuro – começou a ler – Hugo, era um gato orgulhoso, andava cheio de pompa pelas ruas da cidade...

o.o.o

Severus se agachou ao lado de Moony, mostrando-lhe a coleira negra com uma longa corrente, o lobo uivou alto quando a coleira foi colocada em seu pescoço, mas aquilo fora escolha dele mesmo.

Por mais que Remus tivesse um controle parcial sobre si por causa da poção, ele não confiava plenamente em Moony, por isso pediu para que Severus colocasse uma coleira em si, com uma longa corrente, assim caso precisasse Severus poderia exercer um certo tipo de Imperius sobre o lobo, o impedindo de fazer qualquer besteira.

Eles desceram as escadas, o corredor de cela era fracamente iluminado por tochas, mas o final do corredor, a ultima cela, era mais iluminado.

Narcisa olhou para o lobo com certo respeito, com um movimento da varinha a porta da cela se abriu.

Severus prendeu a corrente fina e bem trabalha no punho, ela se prendia a coleira negra, e era bastante longa, permitindo a movimentação de ambos.

o.o.o

Lucius gelou quando ouviu o uivo, claramente o uivo que só um lobisomem conseguiria produzir, viu que Narcisa fitava alguém, ou algo, que vinha em sua direção. Apurando mais os ouvidos, ele detectou o som de passos, uma pessoa, um humano, porem havia outro ruído, mais baixo, de unhas, de garras.

Os passos foram se aproximando, a porta se sua cela foi aberta, e por ela Lucius conseguiu ver seu antigo e não mais aliado, o traidor do Lord entrar, o loiro lhe dedicou um olhar furioso, porem quando viu a criatura cinzenta e peluda entrar e se sentar ao lado de Severus, a mente de Lucius falhou e ele se encolheu, pela primeira vez, com medo.

o.o.o

- Hugo desligou a luz, e dormiu – Draco sussurrou as ultimas palavras, Harry estava quieto, provavelmente já havia adormecido.

Usou magia para devolver os livros para o baú, já estava começando a se mover para acomodar Harry, quando com um suave plop, um elfo apareceu, colocando no criado mudo uma mamadeira, o elfo fez uma reverencia e desapareceu sem fazer barulho. Draco já esperava por isso, Remus o havia alertado, a mamadeira permaneceria aquecida e ele deveria agitar antes de tirar a tampa e dar para Harry.

Havia um colchão para Harry dormir, mas Draco achou que não teria problema de eles dormirem em sua cama, já que esta era uma cama de viúvo, alem de que, achava que ficariam mais aquecidos assim.

Harry se mexeu, abrindo os olhos sonolentos e procurando por Draco, a mão pequena puxou com força o pijama do sonserino, e o menino se moveu preguiçosamente até seu colo, sendo rapidamente acomodado por Draco, que pegou a mamadeira em cima do criado mudo, a agitou e tirou a tampa, dando para Harry.

Draco ficou contemplando as feições infantis, se lembrando de um passado não muito distante onde era uma menininha que se deitava em seus braços, agora Harry olhava preguiçosamente para ele, piscando os olhos de maneira lenta.

- Você já é bem grandinho para mamar não é? – Draco disse de forma amável – Mas eu sei que é gostoso – Disse observando como Harry abria e fechava os dedos dos pés e os girava lentamente, os pés gorduchos e dedos pequenos.

- Você é tão miudinho – disse ainda com a voz suave – Parece ter três anos, você vai ser um ótimo apanhador, que nem o sei pai James – Draco viu que Harry havia sorriso sobre menção de seu outro pai. O menino havia relatado sobre seu objetivo de ser apanhador que nem seu pai foi, o melhor.

Poucos minutos depois, Harry já havia tomado tudo e Draco o acomodou ao seu lado, puxando a coberta fofa sobre eles. Harry logo puxou sua mão a trazendo para perto de seu rosto e a segurando com força, Draco suspirou, sentindo uma satisfação e uma alegria que a muito tempo não sentia.

- Nox...

N/A

Eu sei eu sei que tinha prometido e bla bla bla,...mas as coisas vão acontecendo e tals, então no proximo de verdade verdadeira teremos lucius sofrendo e morrendo.

Então faltaram poucos caps para o romance Draco/Harry começar


	11. Avada Kedavra

- Quanto tempo Lucius – Severus disse em um falso tom amigável e a ironia era perceptível – Apreciando sua estadia nas suas próprias masmorras?

- Seu Traidor, mestiço, sangue-ruim, bastardo... – Lucius rosnou com raiva, subitamente esquecido do lobo.

Severus ignorou as palavras, conjurando uma cadeira simples de madeira e a trazendo para perto do loiro, sentando a frente dele. Moony permaneceu sentado onde estava.

Severus afastou as pernas, apoiando os cotovelos nos joelhos e se inclinando para frente, colocando a ponta de sua varinha no queixo de Lucius, forçando o contato visual.

- O seu Lord também era um mestiço Lucius – ele disse, sabendo o quanto aquilo feria o outro.

- Desgraçado – gritou, cuspindo no rosto do outro.

Foi em questão de segundos e Lucius se viu cara a cara com o lobisomem, os lábios crispados mostrando as fileiras brancas de dentes afiados. O animal havia se erguido, colocando as patas dianteiras na parede atrás de si, o rosnado ameaçador que saia da garganta, o olhar raivoso e de aviso.

Lucius se encolheu contra a parede, Severus fora esperto, desviado sua atenção do lobo. Lucius sabia que o Mestre em Poções tinha conhecimento de seu único medo, o pavor que tinha de se tornar um mestiço, uma nojenta criatura das trevas como aquela.

Após limpar o rosto com um lenço, Severus assobiou baixo, puxando fracamente a corrente de ouro branco, usando o feitiço que os ligava para enviar calma e segurança para o animal.

- Lucius Lucius Lucius – Severus repetia com lamento, negando com a cabeça – Onde estão seus modos tão aristocráticos?

O outro não respondeu, ainda petrificado pela aproximação da fera, seus olhos azuis fixos nos dourados do Lobo, que com o chamado, bufou raivoso uma ultima vez, e saiu de cima dele indo se sentar ao lado do moreno, que afagou suas orelhas, mas não impediu que os olhos dourados observassem atentamente o loiro.

- Arranjou um animal de estimação Snape? Conseguiu domesticá-lo? – Lucius perguntou, ainda observando a criatura.

Severus continuava sentado, as pernas cruzadas, balançava levemente o pé, a mão acariciava o espaço entre as orelhas de Moony, o lobo parecia mais calmo e relaxado, porem mantinha a postura reta e intimidadora.

Lucius observava os dois, o modo cúmplice que havia nos gestos, a confiança que o lobo depositava no outro e a obediência que parecia vir de livre e espontânea vontade, a reação violenta diante de sua agressão a Severus. Então a compreensão o atingiu, Severus só conseguiria exercer esse tipo de poder caso fosse parceiro do lobo. Já que lobisomens não atacam seus parceiros nem seus filhotes. Então...

- Lupin? – disse com incredulidade – Não era só um casinho sem importância?

Severus que fingia analisar sua varinha ergueu o olhar, havia indiferença e asco.

- Eu faria qualquer coisa para protegê-lo – sua voz não tinha qualquer emoção, mas havia verdade em suas palavras – Ao contrario de você, eu protejo e cuido dos que amo.

- Ora seu...

Lucius observou como a postura de Snape mudou, agora ele era ameaçadora, fria, indiferente e até mesmo cruel, a mesmo que usava em seus tempos de Comensal.

- Agora você vai me ouvir atentamente, então depois você me dará a informação que eu procuro.

o.o.o

Draco e Harry haviam acordado relativamente cedo aquele sábado. Draco ajudou o pequeno a fazer os deveres de casa, nas continhas de matemática, completar as palavras com as letras que faltavam, e no desenho sobre seu animal e uma pequena frase sobre ele.

Harry havia escolhido unicórnio e fez um desenho de gravetos pretos, com uma mata em vários tons de verde em volta e Draco o ajudou a desenvolver a frase; " Unicórnios são brancos porque são bons e puros"

Após os deveres feitos, Draco deu um rápido banho em Harry, já que o inverno havia chegado com tudo. Harry vestia macacão de manga cumprida bege feito de lã, que servia como uma segunda pele, uma camisa de manga cumprida de cor vinho e por cima um macacão feito de brim cinza com um aplique de leão no bolso que ficava no peito, o tênis vermelho e branco. Draco pegou um casaco grosso de moletom também cinza, as luvas, o gorro e o cachecol preto.

Draco vestia uma calça jeans escura, o sapato preto, o suéter de gola alta negro, o sobretudo grosso também negro, pegou seu cachecol verde escuro, luvas negras, e a capa de sua casa.

o.o.o

- Minha paciência está acabando Lucius – Severus disse, com um movimento elegante da varinha, as correntes que prendiam os pulsos de Lucius se encurtaram, fazendo com que ele seu corpo ficasse espalmado na parede e os braços esticados para cima.

- Você pode ir por dois caminhos, pelo fácil ou pelo difícil – Severus batia a ponta de sua varinha na palma da mão – Vai me dizer onde está Peter Pettigrew?

- Porque eu diria? Para você libertar o Black e todos serem ridiculamente feliz? Prefiro morrer – Lucius disse com ódio e sarcasmos, ele não se importava com Peter, mas não deixaria que aqueles desgraçados conseguissem o que queriam e fossem felizes, não mesmo, isso seria uma traição ao seu Lord e quando ele voltasse, _oh sim_, porque Lucius sabia que ele voltaria, não ficaria satisfeito com a deslealdade de sua parte, e ele jamais poderia decepcionar seu Lord, preferia morrer antes.

- Pelo difícil então – Severus murmurou sem emoção na voz, se levantando.

- Vai me torturar? – o loiro perguntou com deboche, não se sentindo intimidado pela ameaça.

- Eu não – com o movimento da cabeça ele aponto para o Lobo – Ele.

Lucius olhou o animal, ele estava tão quieto e tão imóvel que parecia ter se dissolvido no ambiente, seus olhos estavam baixos, mas ao ser mencionado eles se fixaram nos de Lucius que estremeceu.

- Vai me morder? – perguntou ainda com deboche porem havia um resquício de medo em sua voz.

- Seria fácil de mais – Severus disse e Mony avançou em direção a Lucius, rosnando.

o.o.o

- Draco, podemos fazer um boneco de neve?

Harry perguntou enquanto eles caminhavam pela estradinha que fora aberta pelos jardins cobertos de neve até o portão que dava acesso ao caminho de Hogsmeade. Draco olhou para ele e sorriu, eles seguiram pelo jardim, em uma parte mais elevada.

- Certo. Vamos começar pela bola maior que vai ser a base – ele e Harry tiraram as luvas e rapidamente começaram a juntar neve, estavam quase acabando quando Harry deu as ultimas batidinhas na bola e ela se dissolveu. Eles ficaram olhando para o monte disforme de neve antes de caírem na risada e começarem tudo de novo.

Draco estava concentrado amontoando a neve, ele e Harry decidiram fazer um concurso para ver quem fazia o melhor boneco, quando sentiu algo gelado e fofo bater na lateral do seu rosto, perto da orelha. Seus olhos encontraram Harry, que tinha um sorriso travesso nos lábios e já tinha outra bola de neve pronta nas mãos pequenas.

Draco fingiu não se importar, voltando-se para o seu trabalho, esperou Harry se distrair e tacou, com uma pontaria certeira, uma bola de neve em sua cabeça e decretou:

- Guerra de Bola de Neve – com um movimento da varinha fez aparecer um pequeno murinho de neve, um de frente para o outro e se escondendo atrás dele e Harry fez o mesmo. Em pouco tempo os dois estavam envolvidos em uma entusiasmada guerra.

o.o.o

Lucius soltou um profundo grito de dor, enquanto sentiam as afiadas garras do lobo rasgarem a pele de seu peito. Uma poça de sangue já se formava em seus pés, as patas dianteiras e o focinho de Moony estavam encharcados de sangue.

O patriarca dos Malfoy respirava com dificuldade, os chiados indicavam que ele tinha que fazer muita força para puxar o ar para dentro de seus pulmões. Os vergões profundos em seu peito faziam a pele se dobrar, mostrando a carne vermelha de onde escorria o seu tão nobre sangue.

- Ainda não vai nos dizer?

- Vá pro Inferno...- Lucius conseguiu dizer, cuspindo algumas gotículas de sangue.

- Resposta errada.

o.o.o

- Você está tão geladinho. Acho que você virou um boneco de neve Harry – Draco disse ajudando Harry a vestir as luvas, as mãos pequenas estavam geladas e as pontas dos dedos ficando azulados, o nariz e as bochechas vermelhas, e os lábios em um intenso tom de carmim.

- Como eu ganhei você vai me carregar até Hogsmeade – disse serio, achando graça da cara de incredulidade do menino.

- Mas Draco, você é gente grande – Harry disse de olhos arregalados.

- Eu sei, e como eu sou muito generoso eu vou carregar você até lá – Draco respondeu, carregando Harry , enrolou a capa em volta de Harry também, e seguiram conversando animados para Hogmeade.

o.o.o

Severus olhou para Moony, ele já estava cansado, a respiração acelerada. A lua já estava quase sumindo, Lucius mal conseguia respirar, Narcissa já havia se retirado. Aquelas longas torturas e nada, nenhum palavra ou informação.

Movendo a varinha fez as correntes de Lucius cederem, o corpo caído pesadamente no chão, fez um feitiço para que o sangue parace de escorrer e as feridas mais profundas cicatrizassem, isso permitiria que Lucius permanecesse vivo.

- Vamos.

Eles foram para a cela ao lado, onde Severus conjurou água morna e sabão e lavou os pelos cinzentos maculados de sangue. Moony ganiu e lambeu seu rosto, havia preocupação em seu olhar. Severus o acariciou, o abraçando e enterrando o rosto no pescoço molhado do lobo. Aquela experiência havia despertado lembranças e sensações que a muitos anos não sentia, não que Severus fosse mal, mas torturar, exercer esse poder em alguém, proferir feitiços das Trevas eram atividades que seduziam, Severus fora seduzido por elas uma vez, e era difícil admitir que gostara de torturar Lucius.

Voltaram para o quarto, a Lua sumiu, Severus dormiu com Remus até que o sol já estivesse alto. Voltou as masmorras acompanhado de Narcisa, teria as informações que queria a qualquer custo.

Narcisa conjurou uma cadeira de estofado aveludado e o elfo lhe trouxe uma chicara de chá

Abriu a porta, vendo o corpo de Lucius ainda jogado no chão. Provavelmente, ainda sentia as dores da primeira tortura. Com um gesto elegante de varinha, com mais um gesto, fez com que as correntes que prendiam Lucius se erguessem, fazendo com que o homem gemesse de dor.

- Vai me dizer onde Pettigrew está, ou terei que tomar medidas mais... drásticas? - perguntou Severus, andando de forma intimidadora ate Lucius, a varinha girando entre seus dedos.

- Vá para o inferno... mestiço imundo... - falou Lucius, em um fio de voz, mas sendo interrompido por um ataque de tosse.

- Resposta errada, novamente – falou Severus, com um sorriso de escárnio. - Você deveria tomar cuidado com o que me diz, Lucius. Afinal, não foi a toa que eu era o algoz especial de _Lord Voldemort_. – pronunciou o nome com asco, enquanto movia a varinha, fazendo com que uma corrente elétrica passasse pelo corpo de Lucius.

- Interessante esse feitiço, não acha? - perguntou, repetindo o mesmo feitiço, que havia dobrado sua intensidade. - Simples, é um tipo de tortura trouxa que eu aperfeiçoei.

- Vai me dar a reposta que eu quero? – recebendo o silencio em resposta, Severus consultou o relógio, dali a duas horas Remus acordaria e ele queria estar lá, então tinha que ser rápido.

- Onde está Pettigrew? – encostou a varinha no peito maculado de sangue – _Elecritus_

O corpo de Lucius convulsionou, os olhos ficaram em branco e a saliva começava a sair de sua boca.

Severus repetiu a pergunta.

- Prefiro morrer – Lucius rosnou.

- Você não entende Lucius? – Severus perguntou como quem falava com uma criança – Você não vai morrer até me dar o que eu quero.

- _Elecritus Máxima._

Uma luz saiu da ponta da varinha se chocando contra o peito de Lucius, o corpo convulsionou com violência, e em pouco tempo a boca começou a espumar, Severus suspendeu o feitiço e murmurou um _Ennervarte._

- Ainda não quer me dizer? _Elecritus Máxima_

Severus teve repetir o feitiço mais três vezes.

- Eu estou perdendo a paciência Lucius. Acho que você se lembra de um feitiço muito peculiar que criei no meu sexto ano – comentou Severus, e a reação de Lucius valeu a penas, ele conhecia muito bem o feitiço, pois não so ajudara a criá-lo como também foi atingido acidentalmente por Severus quando ele estava treinando com alguns animais perto da floresta.

- _Sectrus..._

- Vilarejo de Palmes – Lucius se apressou a dizer, fazendo um esforço enorme, mal conseguindo respirar, espasmos de dor e ainda corriam por seu corpo.

Nesse momento Lucius sentiu seu corpo cair no chão, seus joelhos se chocando com o chão de pedra, uma mão macia tocou seu queixo e ele ergueu o olhar e se deparou com sua esposa. Ele sabia que ela o amava, ela sabia que ele a amava, nenhum dos dois contestavam isso, mas Narcisa amava mais seus filhos.

Ela encostou a varinha no peito dele, os olhos cinzas nos azuis, e a voz macia e delicada sussurrou:

- _Avada Kedavra_

**N/A**

**Eu eu eu...o Lucius morreu...**

**Bem gente enfim o Luc foi torturado e morto, sei que não foi tortura o suficiente mas fazer o que né.**

**Narcisa como sempre total diva, eu gosto muito dela, mas as vezes tenho q escreve-la como má, o que não é o caso dessa fic...enfim**

**Desculpem a demora, estou de férias, mas eu trabalho com produtos de artesanatos e tenho que renova meu estoque...mas concerteza vou ver se consigo termina a fic esse mês.**

**Aviso: gente eu não abandonei Gravidade, Todas as cores do céu ou Neapolitan Dreams eu apenas estou travada, mas jamais vou abandonar e já estou trabalhando nos próximos caps**

**bjs**


	12. Tempo I

Remus abriu os olhos, viu Severus sentando em uma cadeira vestindo apenas uma calça social. Os olhos negros brilhavam em desejo, luxuria e outra coisa que Remus não conseguiu identificar mas gostou, havia uma corrente em sua mão e Remus então sentiu que ainda usava a coleira de Moony.

Uma excitação varreu seu corpo, ali nu sobre o colchão. Seus olhos encontraram os do amante que deu um leve puxão na corrente o chamando.

- Venha cá Lobo.

Remus não pensou duas vezes e engatinhou até seu "dono" se ajoelhando entre suas pernas e apoiando as mãos nas coxas. Severus se inclinou e segurou seu queixo, havia um sorriso luxurioso e misterioso nos lábios finos.

Remus se remexeu, seria uma manha sábado interessante.

o.o.o

Harry e Draco saíram da Dedos de Mel carregados. Harry quase provara todos os doces da loja se Draco não o tivesse impedido, o menino quis levar doces para os pais, para o Draco, pra si, para Hagrid, para Sirius e outras pessoas mais e Draco não se importou em pagar.

- Está com fome?- Draco perguntou depois, quando eles passaram pelo Três Vassouras.

Harry que fez um sim com a cabeça, esfregando o nariz desajeitadamente e esticando os braçinhos pedindo colo. Assim que foi pego, enterrou o nariz gelado no pescoço de Draco, este riu e os guiou para dentro do aconchegante e quente interior do restaurante.

Sentaram-se em uma mesa perto da janela e Harry esticou o pescoço para observar o movimento na rua.

- O que você vai querer? – perguntou, se sentando ao lado do menino e lhe mostrando o cardápio.

- Posso pedi purê de batata com frango e molho? – Harry perguntou sorridente.

- Claro que pode. – Draco riu, beijando os cabelos negros.

Logo Pansy e Blaise se juntaram a eles. Os quatro passaram uma tarde agradável e so voltaram para o castelo quando a noite já caia.

o.o.o

O domingo passou depressa, Harry chamou a atenção de muitos Sonserinos no salão comunal da casa, onde foi paparicado pelas meninas. Draco, Pansy, Blaise e Harry almoçaram no Três Vassouras novamente e depois seguiram para um parquinho onde Harry já havia brincado no sábado, mas repetir a diversão nunca era de mais.

Remus e Severus esperavam ansiosos a volta pra casa. Logo viria a tona a misteriosa morte de Lucius Malfoy, e de jeito nenhum poderiam dar pistas de que eles estavam envolvidos no caso, por isso, na terça feira, duas horas após o sol nascer, eles estavam deixando a Mansão Malfoy.

o.o.o

Estava em todos os jornais, Lucius Malfoy estava morto. Draco foi bombardeado por cartas e berradores exigindo entrevistas exclusivas, alguns repórteres tentaram entrar no castelo, mas Dumbledore os expulsou. O alvoroço foi maior, pois ninguém foi convidado para o enterro, a Sra. Malfoy fez uma breve manifestação em um lamento frio sobre a morte do marido. As circunstâncias da morte eram desconhecidas e o Ministério não pareceu muito disposto a descobri-las.

o.o.o

Peter Pettigrew corria o maximo que suas pernas rechonchudas permitiam, ele sabia quem era aquele animal negro que corria atrás de si. Conseguiu adentrar pela densa floresta que rodeava o pequeno vilarejo onde se escondia pelos últimos quatro anos. Olhando para trás viu que a sombra negra não mais o seguia, respirou aliviado e se virou para frente, só para sentir o ar fugir de seus pulmões novamente.

A mão fria de Severus Snape apertava sua garganta com força, o Mestre de Poções nada disse, apenas colocou a ponta da varinha em sua temporã e a ultima coisa que Peter viu foi o sorriso satisfeito no rosto do homem.

o.o.o

Harry estava no escritório de Albus, ele haviam comido muitos doces diferentes, o Diretor havia lhe mostrado os artefatos interessantes de sua sala. Agora Harry estava sentado sozinho, Dumbledore havia saído para resolver um problema com alunos, deixando o menino sob a supervisão dos quadros e de Fawkes.

Ele estava muito ancioso, logo seu padrinho Sirius se juntaria a família. Harry rabiscou outro boneco, dessa vez azul escuro, vez um sol bem sorridente e escreveu o nome de cada pessoa. Depois vez um desenho dele mesmo com Hagrid e Canino, colou duas paginas para poder fazer o gigante e seu cachorro ao lado fez um desenho de si mesmo, bem menor, em gravetos verdes com riscos pretos em volta da cabeça.

Harry bufou entediado, largando o lápis que usava para colorir. Por que estava demorando tanto? Seus papais lhe disseram que passariam um tempo longe, quase um duas semanas agora, onde estariam trabalhando duro para tirar seu padrinho Sirius daquele lugar triste e frio, onde ele ficou sozinho por tanto tempo.

- Paciência é um exercício que praticamos a vida toda Harry – a voz serena de Albus soou. O Diretor atravessou a sala e se sentou na cadeira ao lado da de Harry, ambas em frente a mesa do Diretor.

- Eu quero ver o Sirius logo – disse um pouco emburrado, cruzando os bracinhos.

- Seu pai James era tão impaciente quanto você – ele disse com carinho na voz. – Sirius também nunca foi um grande praticante da paciência – admitiu risonho.

- Mas é que ta demorando muito...- afirmou o menino – To com saudade dos meus papais e do Sirius também. O Draco disse que essas coisas demoram, mas eu não quero mais esperar. O Sirius ta triste, eu não quero que ele fique trsite porque eu gosto muito dele, o Draco disse que a gente podia compensar depois, mas eu não quero, o senhor acha que o Sirius vai querer morar com a gente?

- Claro que sim Harry – o Diretor se levantou e estendeu a mão para o menino – Vamos para o jantar, Draco deve estar esperando por você.

Enquanto caminhavam lentamente para o Salão Principal, Harry segurando sua mão com firmeza, Dumbledore pensava sobre a delicada situação de Sirius. Havia conversado pela lareira com Severus, mesmo com a capitura de Pettigrew, havia algins pontos onde o Ministério insistia que ligavam Sirius a Voldemort, eles ainda se mostravam extremamente impiedosos em relação aqueles que estiveram ligados ao Lord. Albus não lhes tirava toda a razão, mesmo passado cinco anos, a guerra ainda recente para aqueles que participaram, as vezes ele mesmo tinha alguns pesadelos sobre as coisas terríveis que havia visto. Olhando para o menino que mastigava o cordão do capuz de seu casaco, não conseguiu reprimir um sorriso, Dumbledore sempre soube que o amor derrotaria Tom, mas nunca pode contar que seria através de um menino com menos de um ano.

Assim que entraram no salão, Harry se dispidiu e foi correndo para a mesa da Sonserina, se sentando ao lado de Malfoy. O menino deu um beijo estalado nele e outra na Srta. Parkinson, ganhando beijos e carinhos também. Ja sentado em sua mesa e dando o inicio ao jantar, continuou observando a dupla, sorriu internamente, coisas muito boas poderiam sair dali.

o.o.o

Sirius havia idealizado aquilo varias e varias vezes, mas nunca pensou que a realidade pudesse ser tão mais bonita, viva, colorida e doce.

Harry vinha correndo em sua direção, os cabelos rebeldes mais bagunçadas pelo vento, um sorriso enorme no rosto. Sirius se agachou e recebeu o menino nos braços, que se pendurou em seu pescoço e riu alto quando o padrinho os girou.

- Sirrriiiiuuuusss!

- Ah Harry eu senti tanto a sua falta – sussurrou enterrando o rosto nos cabelos revoltos.

Harry se afastou e ancarou o padrinho

- Agora você vai mora com a gente pra sempre né?

Sirius não conseguiu responder, ele apenas acentiu e apertou mais Harry contra o peito.

- Finalmente voce está livre meu filho! - Dumbledore disse com um sorriso - Seja bem vindo.

Sirius sorriu, caminhando pelo castelo, junto com Remus e Severus. Foi recepcionado por uma grande festa, varios antigos membros da Ordem, toda a familia Weasley, velhos conhecidos. Com um suspiro satisfeito, ajudou Harry a comer os salgadinhos que tinha na mesa, seu afilhado riu e enfiou um salgado em sua boca, quase o fazendo engasgar. Nada poderia ser melhor que aquilo.

o.o.o

Em duas semanas o ano letivo terminaria e Draco estaria formado, porem era difícil explicar para Harry que eles não se veriam mais com tanta frenquência, mas que ainda assim Draco viria visitá-lo e Harry sempre seria bem vindo na nova Mansa Malfoy.

- Você vai embora pra sempre? – a voz chorosa de Harry soou contra o pescoço do loiro, que o afastou para poder encarar o garotinho.

- Claro que não Harry – disse, limpando a face rosada com a costa dos dedos – Eu só não vou mais morar no castelo, mas sempre estarei aqui pra ti ver e também você pode passar os finais de semana comigo na minha casa nova.

- Eu não quero – Harry teimou – Quero você aqui comigo – voltou a abraçar o pescoço de Draco e a soluçar.

- Meu amor – Draco sussurrou – Eu sempre vou estar com você – ele acariciou as costas da criança – Sempre. Sempre. Sempre.

- Promete? – o moreninho fungou e afastou o rosto revelando os olhos verdes que agora estavam vermelhos pelo choro.

- Claro que sim – Draco garantiu com um sorriso – Você pode passar alguns dias das férias comigo e eu te garanto que logo, logo você terá uma surpresa – disse misterioso.

- Um surpresa? Qual?

- Vai ter que espera pra ver – Draco disse dando um tapinha no nariz arrebitado, fazendo o moreninho rir, e logo ele estava as gargalhadas com Draco, esquecido dos motivos pelos quais havia chorado.

o.o.o

Quando Sirius pisou para fora da lareira, achou que havia dito o nome arrado. Aquela era a mansão Black? Onde estavam as paredes escuras, os moveis decadentes e os objetos das trevas? O que se via agora eram paredes claras, moveis de madeira um pouco mais escura, sofás e poltronas com forros de veludo de um tom vinho. Alguns objetos lhe eram familiares, vasos e o espelhos com a borda trabalhada com o Brasão Black. As janelas agora eram muito maiores, altas quase tomando toda a parede, permitindo a entrada do sol.

Sirius caminhou, a escada agora era da mesma madeira clara que o chão, olhou de relance para a cozinha, vendo que a porta tambem fora modificada, mas agora queria explorar os outros lugares. Os quadros escandalosos e principalmente o quadro de sua "amada" mãe haviam sido retirados e agora sobre o novo papel de parede havia uma infinidade de quadros de vários tamanhos e conforme Sirius ia subindo os degraus ele pode ver que eram fotos da época dos Marotos, fotos de tempos felizes, de aniversários, natais, dia das Bruxas. Uma foto o fez parar por um tempo, James abraçava Lilly por trás, e ambos tinham as mãos acariciando a enorme barriga que estava nos últimos estágios da gravidez.

Uma dor atingiu seu peito e a dominou por um tempo, mas agora não era hora disso. Nas outras fotos havia a de um James pálido, tremu-lo e sorridente, segurando um bebe recém nascido, outra com Sirius e Remus segurando o bebe pela primeira vez, o dia do batizado de Harry. Se seguiam uma infinidade de fotos com o desenvolvimento de Harry naquele ano e Sirius parou na que sabia ser a ultima, ele segurava o bebe Harry vestindo um macacão vermelho com desenhos natalinos, o menino ria e com as cosquinhas do padrinho e depois ambos sorriam para a foto. Fora a ultima vez que Sirius vira seu afilhado pelos próximos quatro anos. So haviam mais duas fotos depois disso, uma tirada na festa de boas vinda e de Harry sozinho, sujo de tinta, com Draco ao seu lado, ambos acenando pra foto.

Ele era um homem livre agora, livre, livre, livre. Liberdade. Finalmente ela era sua novamente.

Seguindo pelo corredor, Sirius viu que os quartos foram radicalmente modificados, o ambiente agora era arejado e claro, cada quarto era de uma cor. A biblioteca e a sala de musica não sofreram grandes modificações, mas estavam infinitamente melhores. Um quarto em especial lhe chamou atenção, tinha as paredes de um azul claro, uma cama infantil, uma estante com livros e brinquedos cuidadosamente arrumados em um canto, era um quarto especialmente para receber Harry e quando a compreenção o atingiu ele quase chorou.

Agora parando em frente aonde era seu antigo quarto, agora decorado em tons de azul e branco, pela primeira vez em muito tempo Sirius não se sentiu exlcluido ou deslocado, se sentiu em casa, uma casa que sempre foi sua e na qual morou por 16 anos, mas que agora era realmente _sua casa._

**N/A; Não briguem comigo plz, perdao pela demora, mas é que eu fiquei dodoi, e tb trabalhei nas ferias, tive boqueios, enfim. O proximo cap nao vai demora muito, eu juro, so que ele sera mais curto e mais corrido, pois sera a passagem do tempo. O tempo sera contado pelos aniversarios de Harry. Depois vamos direto para seu primeiro ano, onde vamos conhecer o love do Six huahuhuha. bjs**


	13. Tempo II

Sirius levou a mão aos lábios, emocionado, enquanto assistia a inusitada cena em sua casa. Era manhã de Nata, a casa dos Black estava belamente decorada, com guirlandas, velas, luzes. Ao pé da enorme arvore de natal que tomava conta da sala, Harry abria seus presentes, ver Severus Snape sentado no chão ajudando o menino a desembrulhar o carrinho de controle remoto era ao mesmo tempo surreal e belo. Remus trazia uma bandeja com biscoitos e chá, a lareira aquecia o ambiente iluminado pelo sol que vinha das enormes janelas.

Ele nunca havia pensado que viveria esse momento, tão quente, cheio de amor e carinho. Harry sorriu para ele segurando um embrulho vermelho, vestindo um pijama vermelho e amarelo o menino lhe entregou um embrulho e pediu colo também. O padrinho se sentou no sofá com ele no colo e abriu o presente. Um porta retrato para duas fotos, em uma Sirius, Lilly e James sorriam, na outra ele segurava um sorridente Harry, sujo de chocolate.

Horas depois.

- Pad vamos, por favor?

- Não Moony, vão vocês, provavelmente o clima ficaria estanho, é Natal – argumentou.

- Por isso mesmo, é Natal, nosso primeiro Natal juntos. Narcissa é sua prima Padfoot, o convite incluía você.

- Ahh Sirius vamos...- Harry pediu, já cansado da conversa – Draco disse que lá tem um jardim enorrmmmeeeeeee pra gente brinca.

Vendo o sorriso animado e o olhar esperançoso do afilhado, se viu derrotado. Sirius bufou e entrou na lareira.

Harry correu até chegar aos jardins da nova Mansão Malfoy, acompanhado por Draco, passou a explorar o belíssimo local, todo coberto de neve, banhado pelo sol da tarde.

- Vocês têm uma bela criança – Narcissa afirmou bebericando seu chá.

O almoço do dia 25 de Dezembro na nova casa dos Malfoy não fora tão ruim quando Sirius esperava. O casarão era belíssimo, em estilo inglês, com tons claros e bem aconchegante. Não chegava nem perto ao tamanho da antiga mansão, mas era ideal para a viúva e seu filho.

Narcissa observou seu filho e o moreninho brincando na neve, em sua mente, presente e passado se misturavam. Aquela data era a mais dolorosa de todas, mas por alguma razão a presença de Harry ali lhe dava algum conforto.

o.o.o

Harry sorriu para seu Papai Remus recebendo um gostoso cafuné de volta. Estavam no salão principal, na mesa dos professores. O Banquete de Boas Vindas estava para começar. Os primeiranistas já haviam sido selecionados para suas casas.

Enquanto Dumbledore dava os costumeiros avisos, Harry olhou para a mesa da Sonserina e sentiu seu coraçãozinho apertar em agonia. Sentia tanta falta de Draco, no ultimo ano eles mal haviam se visto. Pelo que parecia, Draco estava viajando pelo mundo, sempre enviava cartas e presentes diferentes. Por mais que Harry gostasse dos presentes, o que ele realmente queria era Draco ali, pertinho dele. Afinal, Harry havia prometido tomar conta dele, certo?

Pelo menos Draco havia vindo de não-sei-lá-onde, para seu aniversario e novamente havia lhe contado sobre a tal "surpresa". Harry não entendia muito bem que surpresa era essa que nunca chegava, mas se Draco havia prometido certamente cumpriria.

Draco suspirou, passando a mãos nos cabelos agora mais cumpridos e meio rebeldes. Passara o ultimo ano viajando pelo mundo, conhecendo novas pessoas, lugares e experiências. Há três meses Albus havia lhe enviado uma carta enquanto estava na Grécia. Nela falava sobre o desejo de Remus em renunciar o cargo de Professor de DCAT para abrir um Apotecário no Beco Diagonal. Agora, com a nova vaga de professor aberta, o velho diretor o achava ideal para este cargo. Quando leu a carta, Draco não podia ter achado sorte maior que essa, finalmente poderia voltar para Hogwarts como professor, exatamente como tinha planejado. Então poderia cumprir a promessa de ficar próximo a Harry.

- Animado? – a voz enrouquecida perguntou atrás dele.

- Black? Então aceitou o cargo?

Dando de ombros e fazendo uma expressão de resignação, o moreno ajeitou as vestes.

- Como todos sabem a nossa querida professora Minerva se aposentou, assim como nosso professor de DCAT; Remus Lupin, renunciou seu cargo. – Dumbledore disse chamando atenção de todos – Por isso é com grande prazer, que venho lhes apresentar seu novo Professor de DCAT; Draco Malfoy e o Professor de Transfiguração Sirius Black.

As grandes portas do salão se abriram, e as figuras apareceram, sendo recebidos com palmas, assobios e olhares de todos os tipos.

Harry estava boquiaberto, observando estáticos os dois homens se aproximarem, quando eles estavam cumprimentando o Diretor, Harry escorregou pela cadeira, passou por de baixo da mesa e correu.

- Draco. Draco.

O loiro o recebeu em seus braços e o encheu de beijos.

- Agora eu vou morar com você aqui no castelo, isso não é ótimo? – perguntou, segurando melhor o menino em seu colo.

- É sim, ai vamos poder tomar muitos banhos de banheira não é? – perguntou em um sorriso cheio de inocência.

- Claro que sim.

o.o.o

Assim que Black entrou em sua sala lhe avisando do ocorrido, Severus não pensou duas vezes, dispensou a turma e praticamente correu para as masmorras. Seu coração se contraiu em dor e agonia. ouvindo seu filho chorar.

- Papai ta duueeendo, faz para...- Harry chorava.

Remus apertou mais o filho contra o colo o balançando suavemente, desesperado sem saber como amparar o moreninho.

- O que aconteceu Remus? – Severus perguntou, correndo para o lado do marido e tomando o filho nos braços. Harry não tinha nenhuma lesão visível, mas levava as mãozinhas ao estomago e chorava.

- Eu não sei – Remus respondeu com uma voz esganiçada em desespero – A escola ligou dizendo que Harry vomitou todo o almoço e depois começou a chorar com dor na barriga, eu dei um pouco de poção pra dor, mas parece que só piorou...e...- então ele levou as mãos ao rosto tentando espantar as lagrimas, aflito pelo filho e se sentindo culpado.

Sirius abraçou os ombros do amigo e então olhou para Severus.

- Fui atrás da Pomfrey, mas ela saiu...vamos pro St. Mungus..e..

- Isso não será necessário - a voz calma e serena de Albus Dumbledore soou pela lareira – Eu lamento não poder ir velos no momento, mas soube do que houve com Harry. Vão a Maternidade de Santa Clara, procurem a Dra. Hermione Granger, ela já está esperando por vocês lá.

A conexão de Flur foi encerrada, Remus correu para o quarto, pegou os documentos de Harry e menos de cinco minutos depois, ele e Severus saiam no hall de entrada da maternidade.

- Sres. Lupin-Snape?

- Sim

- Eu sou a Dra. Granger, eu já os esperava – a moça que não deveria ter mais do que trinta anos, tinha um ar gentil e calmo, os cabelos castanhos preso em um coque meio solto, e no estetoscópio havia um ursinho preso.

- Vamos para minha sala – disse andando rápido.

Severus colocou Harry na cama que havia no consultório e a castanha passou a examinar o menino. Tirando a blusa de Harry ela escutou seus batimentos e depois com uma lanterna seus olhos, enquanto isso Remus relatava o que havia ocorrido.

- E ele foi exposto a algum tipo de magia, poção ou teve contato com alguma criatura mágica recentemente?

- Nos moramos em Hogwarts – Severus respondeu – Sou Mestre em Poções, mas ele nunca entrou em meu laboratório nem nunca foi exposto a nenhum ingrediente, ele passa a maior parte do dia na escola ou acompanhado.

- Entendo..- ela pressionou levemente a barriga de Harry, o menino soltou um berro de susto e de dor, se afastando, procurando proteção nos braços do pai moreno.- Oh meu bem, eu sei eu sei...- ela sussurrou fazendo um carinho na testa do menino, afastando a franja.

Hermione levantou o olhar questionador para Severus, que respondeu com um maneio da cabeça.

- Entendo porque Albus me pediu para atendê-los em particular.

- O que Harry tem Doutora?

- Se minhas suspeitas estiverem certas... - puxando a varinha ela murmurou um feitiço bem especifico, o corpo de Harry começou a brilhar e a luz então se dissipou.

- Como eu suspeitava... – ela deu um sorrisinho vitorioso e seguiu para o armário atrás de sua mesa – É uma virose bruxa, não era muito comum tempos atrás.. – ela tirou três frascos de poções-...mas agora está começando a se tornar comum, provavelmente Harry foi um dos primeiros. Ela ataca o estomago, é como se o estomago se punisse por comer, provocando a dor.

- E o que devemos fazer? – Severus perguntou, ele ainda estava em pé ao lado da cama, com um braço em volta do filho.

- Não podemos fazer muita coisa. Não há cura para esse tipo de virose bruxa – ela pegou os três fracos e misturou um pouco dos conteúdos em um terceiro, então colocou tudo em um copinho e adicionou um pouco de leite.

- Beba isso querido... – ela colocou o copo nos lábios de Harry que virou o rosto – Eu sei que você não quer comer nada, mas isso aqui vai aliviar o dodói na sua barriga.

Remus e Severus observavam como Hermione lidava com gentileza e carinho, sua voz era suave e maternal, seus toques delicados e reconfortantes. Harry tomou todo o liquido um pouco ressabiado, segurando a mão do Papai Severus o tempo todo e assim que se viu livre se jogou em seus braços e foi totalmente acolhido pelo calor paternal.

- Daqui a algumas horas ele ira ter um pouco de febre, mas nada de anormal. Não dêem quaisquer poções que não sejam essas que eu vou receitar – ela pegou um papel e começou a escrever – Creio que o Sr. Snape não terá problemas em fazê-las, dêem 30ml três vezes ao dia, durante duas semanas. Nada de comidas pesadas, carne, ovo, peixe, e outros remédios. Ele provavelmente ira vomitar mais algumas vezes, por isso não se alarmem, voltem daqui a um mês.

Eles voltaram pra casa mais aliviados, Harry dormia pesadamente, Severus havia percebido que a Dra. Granger havia misturado um pouco de poção do sono, e logo tratou de tranqüilizar Remus. Sirius e Draco apareceram depois do jantar, vigiaram o sono do menino por um tempo antes de saírem.

o.o.o

O grande dia havia chegado. O 7° aniversario de Harry Potter. A festa ao ar livre, em uma ensolarada tarde de verão, foi recheada de diversão e comida. Dumbledore havia providenciado que uma parte do lago ficasse própria para banho. Remus organizou uma serie de brincadeiras que envolviam adultos e crianças. Sirius e Draco se encarregavam de vigiar os pequenos, o animago arrancou muitas risadas com as peripécias de Padfoot.

- Vamos Harry, ta na hora dos parabéns – Papai Remus chamou.

Harry sorriu para ele. A família se reuniu atrás da mesa do bolo, com o tema de Quadribol.

- É big, é big, é big, é hora, é hora, RA, TIM, BUM Harry, Harry.

Remus se inclinou sobre o bolo com Harry em seu colo.

- Faça um pedido meu amor.

Sorrindo, o menino fechou os olhos e puxou o ar com força e assoprou com vontade a vela.

- Agora vamos abrir os presentes – avisou Sirius animado.

Harry sorriu e agradeceu a todos pelos presentes e ainda entregou um a seu amigo Neville que fazia aniversario um dia antes.

Já era noite quando os últimos convidados foram embora e Draco carregava um quase adormecido Harry.

- Draco?

- Hum – disse enquanto caminhava para o castelo, havia sido incumbido de colocar Harry na cama.

Harry se afastou para encarar o loiro, que se perdeu em seus olhos por um instante. Suspirando satisfeitos, Harry deu um selinho um pouco demorado em Draco e se aconchegou nele. – Eu te amo Draco

Chocado pelo gesto e feliz pela confissão, Draco apenas esfregou sua bochecha na do menino em seu colo e disse

- Eu também te amo Harry.

- Nos vamos ficar juntos pra sempre não é? – a voz doce e sonolenta perguntou.

- Sim, para sempre.

**N/A:**

**Não me batam plz plz plz plz. Eu fiquei em época de provas e nem dava pra escreve muito. Sorry. Mas o outro cap já ta parcialmente escrito e juro que tentarei ao maximo postar logo os próximos caps. **

**O romance ta chegando gente...hihi.**

**A parte onde a Hermione aparece futuramente vocês vão entender.**

**PEDIDO URGENTE E IMPORTANTE**

**Preciso desesperadamente de uma/um beta. Betar todos os caps até agora e os futuros e que não demore.**

**Importante 2**

**Para quem le Todas as Cores do Céu. A fic será reescrita, haverão mudanças importantes, porque como esta agora eu não consigo continuar, então eu decidi reescrever. **

**Para quem le Gravidade não se preocupem os caps estão quase todos prontos so os detalhes finais e logo vou posta-los. **

**Bjs. J.P**


	14. Primeiro Ano

A plataforma 9 ¾ estava tão movimentada como sempre. Gaiolas, malões, pais dando as ultimas instruções aos filhos, mães chorando, crianças chorando, reencontro de amigos, despedidas, e aquela deliciosa sensação de que algo bom estava começando.

Harry já estava com suas vestes de Hogwarts, seu malão já havia sido despachado. Edwiges havia ficado no castelo, não havia necessidade de estressá-la com a viagem. Para Harry foi bastante divertida as compras dos materiais, Severus e Sirius discutiam por tudo, enquanto Draco e Remus quase comparam metade da Floreios e Borrões. Havia ganhado uma elegante pena de gralha negra com ponta de ouro com um tinteiro especial combinando, presente de seu pai Severus.

- Parece que foi ontem que eu pisei aqui pela primeira vez – Sirius suspirou em uma voz distante – Eu havia esbarrado com seu pai James, nossas coisas se misturaram, depois nos conhecemos Remus...- suspirou – Bons tempos...bons tempos.

Os anos que haviam se passado, fizeram muito bem a Sirius. O ultimo dos Black havia ganhado alguns quilos, agora exibindo um corpo musculoso e atraente, seus cabelos agora batiam no ombro, negros como a noite, a pele havia adquirido um tom mais dourado e saudável apesar de ainda ser clara. Tudo isso, somado aos olhos cinzentos, os lábios finos que davam sorrisos sensuais, a voz rouca e profunda que podia ir de letal a sensual em segundos. Alem do mais, Sirius tinha aquele magnetismo natural, o humor singular, sua arrogância e seu despojamentos, mas sempre com uma elegância única. Sirius ainda era como nos tempos de escola, fatal. A fatalidade porem, às vezes, lhe traziam alguns problemas, como alunos e alunas apaixonados, se jogando em seus braços ou tentando se entranhar na cama do Professor de Transfiguração. Mas, Sirius nunca demonstrou nenhum interesse em seus alunos ou em mais alguém, tinha uma ou outra amante, mas nada alem de casos rápidos e sem importância.

O trem soou seu segundo apito, avisando que logo partiria. Sirius se agachou para ficar na altura de Harry, suas mãos grandes engoliam o ombro e o rosto do menino.

- Eu estou muito feliz de estar aqui hoje Harry – ele sorriu, havia alguma dor em seu olhar, e saudade, muita saudade. – Fazer isso por James e Lilly.

Harry sorriu, amava a memória de seus pais. Gostava de ouvir as historias, mesmo que repetidas vezes, de vários pontos de vista.

- Vá logo – deu um beijo na cabeleira negra – Nos vemos no castelo. Espero que o Snape não tenha te influenciado e você vire uma cobrinha também – comentou.

- Sirius! – Harry repreendeu o padrinho, porem um sorriso brincava em seus lábios e ele o abraçou. – Eu te amo.

- Eu também – outro beijo – Agora vá. Compre muitos doces, mesmo que Remus tenha dito que não! – ele gritou enquanto Harry embarcava.

"_Ele cresceu tão rápido! James, Lilly, eu sei que onde quer que estejam vocês estão tão orgulhosos quanto eu"_

Vendo seu afilhado sumir, deu meia volta, o movimento brusco no meio da multidão o fez esbarrar em um menino, tão pequeno quanto Harry. Sirius segurou os ombros do menor, o impedindo de cair, o segurando relativamente próximo do seu corpo. Por um segundo, por um misero segundo, o tempo parou, e ele sentiu um estalo, uma corrente elétrica passar por seu corpo, como um aviso de que, de algum modo, ou por alguma razão, algo importante estaria pra acontecer. Quando o tempo voltou a correr, Sirius se viu encarando um par de olhos azuis, de um tom suave e incomum, e por um breve momento, ele se perdeu.

- Me desculpe... - a voz sussurrada quase não pode ser ouvida em meio à multidão que embarcava no trem prestes a sair. Sirius permaneceu no mesmo lugar, até que ouviu o trem partir, teve tempo de acenar para Harry, e então estava sozinho na plataforma. Balançando a cabeça para espantar aquela súbita nostalgia, Sirius seguiu para a plataforma de apartação, logo o banquete de Boas Vindas começaria, e ele não perderia a Seleção por nada nesse mundo.

o.o.o

Lucas Goldenberg bufou irritado enquanto ajeitava suas vestes, havia ido direto para o banheiro, trocando suas roupas pelo uniforme de Hogwarts, evitando a confusão que se formava quando todos iam trocar de roupa antes de chegarem ao castelo, havia ficado grato pelo conselho de seu irmão.

Porem a idéia não era lá muito boa se você não tivesse reservado uma cabine ou pedido para um amigo guardá-la. Ele caminhou por três vagões até encontrar uma onde somente um menino moreno estava.

- Posso ficar aqui com você? – perguntou educadamente. O outro menino cravou seus belos olhos verdes nele, antes de sorrir e dizer que sim.

- É seu primeiro ano também? – o menino perguntou.

- Sim – Lucas respondeu enquanto pegava uma fita de veludo e prendia seu longo cabelo castanho escuro com ela, então estendeu a mão – Sou Lucas Goldenberg.

- Harry Potter – eles apertaram as mãos, Lucas franziu o cenho e piscou varias vezes.

- O menino que sobreviveu? – a voz saiu levemente esganiçada.

- Sim – Harry sorriu e afastou a franja, mostrando a suave cicatriz em forma de raio.

- Nossa – Lucas sussurrou e então sorriu gentilmente – Mas você não foi adotado por dois professores de Hogwarts? – após Harry confirmar com a cabeça ele continuou – Se você mora no castelo, porque esta aqui no trem?

- Meu Pai Remus acha que é uma experiência importante e meu Pai Severus concordou – ele deu de ombros – então estou aqui.

- Entendo.

Harry observou o outro menino, ele tinha longos cabelos castanhos, lisos e brilhantes, a pele era de um tom claro e saudável, os olhos de um azul muito claro e uniforme.

Os meninos passaram uma parte da viagem conversando, até que um ruivo esbaforido entrou na cabine e fechou as cortinas, depois espiou por ela e se encostou na porta, parecendo respirar aliviado.

- Nossa Ron, o que houve?

- Meus sobrinhos, que por um acaso são mais velhos que eu, ficaram me apertando e me abraçando, me exibindo para seus outos amigos - disse ofegante enquanto se sentava ao lado de Harry.

- Sobrinhos? Mais velhos? - perguntou Lucas confuso e divertido

- Bem...- Ron soltou um risada pelo nariz - Eu tenho mais seis irmãos, quando eu nasci havia 15anos de diferente entre mim e os últimos que nasceram (que são gêmeos), e muitos dos meus sobrinhos já haviam nascido.

- Curioso - Lucas murmurou pensativo. - Mas porque seus pais lhe tiveram tão tarde?

O rosto de Ron ficou vermelho na mesma hora - Err...digamos que eu fui um erro de percurso..

Lucas franziu o cenho e Harry apenas deu de ombros.

o.o.o

Draco viu o grupo de primeiranistas subir as escadas até onde ele os esperava. Aquele ano, seria ele quem regeria a cerimônia da seleção de casas. Avistou a inconfundível cabeleira de Ron Weasley, sabendo que a negra, bem mais baixa próxima ao ruivo era de Harry.

- Boa Noite – disse, quase rindo dos olhares admirados dos pequenos diante da grandeza do castelo – Meu nome é Draco Malfoy professor de DCAT. Vocês serão levados até o salão principal e lá selecionados para suas respectivas casas, então seus monitores ficaram responsáveis por vocês.

As portas do grande salão se abriram e o grupo seguiu o adulto.

- Quando eu chamar seus nomes, venham se sentar para que eu coloque o chapéu em vocês – disse, mostrando o velho chapéu marrom. Olhando o pergaminho, Draco chamou.

- Lucas Goldenberg

O menino de cabelos castanhos da mesma altura que Harry, abriu caminho no grupo, com passos confiantes foi até o banco e se sentou lá. O chapéu se mexeu, remexeu e mexeu de novo, parecia tentar convencer o menino de algo, e então finalmente gritou.

- _Grifinoria._

Com um encantador sorriso nos lábios, Lucas correu para a mesa de sua casa onde foi recebido com aplausos.

- Arabella Grifishild

Uma menina com cabelos ondulados, de um belo loiro dourado, se sentou no banco, seus olhos verde oliva estavam marejados.

- _Corvinal_

- Neville Longbotton – Draco chamou.

Harry e Ron olharam para o amigo ao lado deles, visivelmente nervoso, seguiu em passos vacilantes até o banco. Draco colocou o chapéu, mal havia retirado sua mão quando

- _Grifinoria _– gritou o chapéu e a mesa da Grifinoria explodiu em palmas.

- Ronald Weasley.

A mesa da Grifinoria ficou particularmente quieta, sabia-se que todos os Weasley iam para lá, dessa vez seria diferente. Bom, para total alivio de Ron o chapéu gritou Grifinoria.

A mesa da casa dos Leões explodiu em aplausos e assobios, haviam algumas outras cabeças vermelhas como as de Ron entre os estudantes.

- Harry Potter – Draco olhava diretamente nos olhos do menino. O salão ficou em silencio por um tempo, muitos ali já o conheciam, pois ele morava no castelo, mas a curiosidade sobre O Menino que Sobreviveu ainda era grande. Com passos vacilantes Harry foi até o banquinho, não poderia haver situação mais desconfortante que aquela, cheia de suspense e expectativa. Harry sabia que seus pais não se importavam pra que casa fosse, nem Draco. Sirius não escondia sua preferência, mas lá no fundo Harry sabia que os quatro torciam para que entrasse para suas respectivas casas.

Sorriu para Draco e viu seus pais e seu padrinho se agitando nas cadeiras. Suspirou e se virou, vendo os olhares sobre si e se sentou.

A voz do chapéu soou em seus ouvidos, convincente e firme, falou de sua coragem, de seu coração nobre e de sua capacidade de amar. Harry se assustou quando, do nada, o chapéu gritou.

- _GRIFINORIA_

A mesa dos leões explodiu em palmas e assovios, Remus batia palmas entusiasmado e emocionado, Severus meio contrariado também, e Sírius..bem..Sirius gritava e dava soquinhos do ar dizendo coisas como; " Esse é meu garoto" e " Eu sabia, eu sabia".

Correndo para a mesa de sua casa, Harry se sentou ao lado de Lucas que o abraçou, do outro lado da mesa Ron e Neville sorriam. O resto da cerimônia foi feita, Dumbledore deu seu típico anuncio de inicio de ano, anuncio que Harry já sabia de cor. Então o tão esperado banquete de boas vindas foi iniciado.

o.o.o

- Nossa nem acredito quem entrei para a Grifinoria – Lucas suspirou, já acomodado em sua cama.

- Por quê?

- Bem...- ele colocou uma mecha atrás da orelha – Toda a minha família é da Corvinal, e sinceramente eu nunca gostei muito dos corvinais, são tão chatinhos.

O comentário arrancou risadas dos colegas de quarto. Ficaram até tarde conversando, todos ansioso para o primeiro dia de aula, mas devido ao dia agitado, o sono não demorou muito para chegar.

Para o martírio de Ron, a priemira aula era de poções. Harry estava ansioso, seria sua primeira aula, ele já havia assistido outras aulas, mas essa era a primeira vez que ele estaria na condição de aluno.

- Tomem seus lugares – a voz fria de Snape soou, ele não olhou diretamente para ninguém – Meu nome é Severus Snape e eu lhes ensinarei a arte de fazer poções.

Ele andou entre os alunos, sua postura intimidadora somada a sua fama, deixava todos nervosos. Alguns primeiranistas nem respiravam.

- Peguem seus materiais, hoje vocês aprenderam – se é que conseguem aprender – a manusear todos os instrumentos utilizados e como lavá-los.

Harry fazia tudo com calma. Quando tinha 9 anos, seu Pai Severus começou a lhe ensinar noções básicas de poções, o modo correto de arrumar os materiais na bancada, em uma ordem perfeita, a lava-los depois, pois qualquer resíduo que ficasse poderia comprometer poções futuras. Fazia tudo como se estivesse em um transe, murmurando uma velha canção que Draco lhe ensinara, por isso não viu o olhar cheio de orgulho de seu pai.

A aula com Draco foi tranqüila, ele almoçou nos aposentos de sua família e foi presenteado com a capa de invisibilidade de seu Pai James. A aula com Sirius naquela tarde foi relativamente tranqüila, ele era um bom professor, mas se transformava em Padfoot durante os exercícios em classe e rosnava pra quem conversava. Harry achava que ele queria fazer uma fama parecida com a de Severus.

Severus e Remus abriram um apotecario em Hogmead, onde vendiam poções e ingredientes alem da Poção Mata Cão de excelente qualidade e por um preço acessível. Uma matéria sobre a poção saiu no Profeta Diário, à iniciativa de Remus e Severus de tornar a poção mais acessível, quase ao preço de custo foi parabenizada e elogiada, fazendo a demanda triplicar.

Já no seu segundo ano, Harry virou apanhador da Grifinoria, ganhando seu primeiro jogo no mesmo mês, graças as aulas particulares de Draco e as dicas de Sirius. A vida não poderia ser melhor.

**N/A:**

**A -bruxos tem espectaiva de vida de até 200 anos, então não é nenhum grande absurdo o nascimento do Ron.**

**B – SIMmmmmmm Gina não existe yeeeeeeee**

**C – eu sei, eu disse que o romance ia começar agora, mas eu me enrrolei, vai começar no proximo, sem duvida, Harry vai estar no seu quarto ano. Já adivinharam quem será o tormento do Sirius uahuha..Lucas é claro.**


	15. Não tenha medo

Lucas suspirou irritado, olhando as alunas da Sonserina se derreterem enquanto Sirius passava entre as mesas, explicando sobre a transfiguração de objetos inanimados e vivos. Sua voz enrouquecida, como se tivesse acordado após uma tórrida noite de paixão, mandava desconhecidos, mas já familiares, espasmos de prazer por seu corpo. Frustrado de mais para prestar atenção na aula, Lucas pediu a Sirius para se retirar sob o pretexto de estar passando mal.

- Vá à enfermaria – ele disse gentilmente, colocando a mão em seu ombro. Lucas quase se derreteu também, saindo – ou quase correndo - da sala, praticamente gritou a senha para o quadro da Mulher Gorda, subiu pro dormitório do sexto ano e se jogou em sua cama.

Porque aquilo estava acontecendo justo com ele? Se apaixonar pelo homem mais cobiçado de Hogwarts? Pior ainda...se apaixonar? Lucas sempre havia achado amor e paixão coisas tão bobas. A única pessoa que ele havia amado em sua vida toda fora seu irmão...bem amava Ron, Harry e Neville...mas era diferente, porque com ele não sentia a mesma coisa, era algo mais quente, que lhe provocava um frio na barriga e abalava sua autoconfiança.

Precisava desesperadamente conversar com alguém. De preferência alguém mas velho, confiável e que não tornaria essa conversa algo desagradável ou assustador, e em sua mente só podia pensar em uma pessoa.

" _Graças a Merlin amanha é sábado"_

Ooo

- Ahh Severus..Mais..Issoo..Ahh

Segurando com mais força a cintura do marido, Severus se afundou mais dentro do amante, Remus uivava em seu ouvido de um jeito luxurioso e pornográfico. Movia os quadris de uma maneira tão provocante e sensual que estava levando Severus a verdadeira loucura.

Remus segurava a borda da mesa com força, enquanto inclinava o corpo para trás, colando suas costas no tórax do marido. O ambiente era sensual, apesar de ser uma sala de aula inutilizada, a luz que vinha dos vitrais coloridos criavam uma atmosfera sensual, e a possibilidade de serem pegos aumentava ainda mais o tesão.

Severus diminuiu um pouco a intensidade, só para pegar a perna direita de Remus e colocá-la em cima da mesa. A próxima estocada foi tão profunda, que Severus urrou em prazer. Remus era tão apertado e quente que o moreno teve certeza que perderia a insanidade.

- Mais Severus...mais forte..- choramingou desesperado.

Os corpos se chocavam com violência, não havia delicadeza nos toques, nem suavidade nos beijos. Era sexo selvagem, bruto e primitivo, que entendia desejos tão antigos quanto o tempo.

Remus rosnou, seu membro aprisionado entre a mesa e seu ventre era estimulado pelos movimentos de ir e vir causados pelo marido. Sua próstata era atingida impiedosamente e não demorou muito para que ele soltasse um uivo mais longo, que foi morrendo em sua garganta, até que ele se derramasse na mesa, sentindo Severus acompanhá-lo logo depois e ambos praticamente caírem no chão, sem forças para se sustentar.

- Isso...isso..foi..- ofegante, Remus não tinha palavras para descrever tal experiência.

Tudo começou quando ambos se cruzaram em um corredor deserto, Remus vinha acompanhado de um setimanista, muito insistente em sua tentativa de ter aulas de reforço com o ex-professor. Severus, desgostoso com a aproximação do rapaz, logo deu um jeito de expulsa-lo dali. Então Severus tratou de explicar para seu belo amante como o castigaria, por ser tão sensual e charmoso. Não que Remus tenha reclamado é claro.

- Isso foi bom... – Severus sussurrou no ouvido do marido. Se apoiou na mesa enquanto ajeitava o corpo do outro entre suas pernas, colando as costas dele em seu peito, entrelaçando as mãos e beijando o pescoço do castanho carinhosamente.

- Me lembre de te provocar mais vezes...

- Eu sei que foi de propósito – sussurrou Severus, em um leve tom de acusação – Você anda me provocando propositalmente que eu sei...Semana que vem é Lua Cheia e você esta particularmente insaciável dessa vez.

Remus riu e deu de ombros, se aconchegando mais no calor do marido.

- É melhor nos apressarmos, eu tenho aula daqui a quinze minutos – ronronou o castanho.

Severus deslizou a mão pelo peito do marido até chega em seu membro semi desperto, começando a estimulá-lo lentamente.

- Quinze minutos?

o.o.o

Sábado amanheceu ensolarado, mas o friozinho de outono estava presente, tornando a manha gostosa para aqueles que iriam para Hogsmeade.

- Harry, você vai no apotecario hoje? – Lucas perguntou se fingindo de despreocupado.

- Não, combinei de almoçar com o Draco no Três Vassouras – respondeu o moreno – Mas posso ir la com você se quiser.

- Não, não – desconversou – Vamos, eu tenho que comprar algumas penas novas.

Depois de comprar as penas e uma longa passagem eplas Dedos de Mel, Harry se despediu indo em direção ao Três Vassouras se encontrar com Draco. Lucas então caminhou até o apotecario, a loja era simpática, bem organizada e cheia de variedades. A poção para lobisomens, da melhor qualidade e preço acessível tornou a loja muito famosa. Por sorte, naquele dia não estava tão cheia.

Lucas andou pelas prateleiras, fingindo observar as poções e ingredientes, esperando a loja ficar vazia. Em um momento, estava tão atento há um livro que não percebeu alguém se aproximando.

- Posso lhe ajudar Lucas?

- Senhor Lupin – se assustou, virando-se para o adulto – Eu..eu..

- Veio conversar comigo, eu sei, eu sei. – o castanho sorriu amoroso, afagando os cabelos do menor. Com um movimento da varinha, virou a plaquinha presa na porta, trancando-a também. – Vamos tomar um chá e então você poderá me dizer o que deseja.

Lucas o seguiu, não estava surpreso de Remus já saber o que queria. Harry havia lhe explicado que Remus o tinha como filho e seu lobo interior podia captar cheiros e feromônios que lhe indicavam as intenções das pessoas. O Grifinorio havia ficado muito contente em saber que Remus o considerada como um filho.

o.o.o

Harry olhou pela terceira vez o relógio. Ele estava atrasado, não era surpresa, mas...Tomou um gole da cerveja amanteigada e olhou para as pessoas que andavam na rua ou entravam no Três Vassouras.

Draco havia começado um Mestrado em DCAT, em uma renomada Universidade Bruxa, somando aos seus deferes como professor de Hoqwarts, não sobrava muito tempo para outras coisas, como pro exemplo: ir ao almoço marcado com Harry a duas semanas porque da primeira vez ele havia esquecido. O moreno bufou irritado e melancólico, parecia que Draco iria esquecer novamente.

- Harry?

- Cedric? Como vai?

- Bem, posso me sentar?

- Er...claro.

Harry encarou o Grifinorio mais velho. Cedric Diggory estava um ano a cima do seu. Sempre lhe ajudava com seus deveres e lhe vinha fazendo muito campainha ultimamente, principalmente quando Draco não comparecia.

- Você já almoçou? – os olhos dourados dele eram repletos de simpatia e certa adoração.

- Não – Harry respondeu envergonhado, havia esperado mais de uma hora por Draco – Quer me fazer campainha? – sorriu encabulado.

- Claro. – Cedric sabia por quem Harry esperava e sabia da decepção que ele sentia, mas não falou nada, em vez disso pousou a mão sobre a do mais novo – Você sabe que eu tenho uma grande admiração por você não sabe?

Harry olhou confuso para os olhos dourados. Sabia que Cedric sentia algo por ele, o outro ja vinha lhe dando provas disso há um tempo e Harry apenas sorria e desconversava. Seu coração já pertencia à outra pessoa. Tirando a mão devagar, Harry começou a olhar o menu, ignorando os olhos dourados sobre si.

o.o.o

Remus tomou um longo gole de seu chá, procurando deixar Lucas mais relaxado, começou perguntando sobre o colégio e amigos, para então.

- Diga-me Lucas, sobre o que veio conversar comigo?

O menino ficou tenso, podia-se ver seu nervosismo.

- Euestouapaixonado

- Como querido? – perguntou em uma voz amorosa.

- Eu...eu..- os olhos azuis se encheram de lagrimas. Remus estendeu os braços, e o menino se espremeu com ele na grande poltrona aceitando o calor paternal que lhe era oferecido.

- Se acalme antes – pediu, apoiando o queixo no topo da cabeça de Lucas e afagando suas costas. Evitando o contato direto, Remus esperava que o menor se sentisse menos confrontado. – Agora me diga, o que está acontecendo.

- Eu..eu...- Lucas afundou o rosto no peito do adulto, abraçando seu tronco com mais força – Eu estou apaixonado!

Mesmo com a voz abafada, Remus havia entendido perfeitamente e bem...ele não estava tão surpreso assim. Já vinha sentindo um cheiro mais adocicado vindo de Lucas, um cheiro muito parecido com o que sentia em Harry. Característico de pessoas apaixonadas.

- E isso é algo ruim?

Lucas deu de ombro sem revelar seu rosto.

- A pessoa te rejeitou ou já é comprometida?

Lucas deu de ombros novamente

- Você quer conquistar essa pessoa?

Lucas ficou parado.

_Touché _

Ele se ergueu lentamente, encarando o adulto.

- Eu..eu não sei.

Olhando fundo nos olhos azuis, Remus viu algo que até esperava, mas não com tamanha profundidade. Limpou as bochecha molhadas pelas lagrimas com a ponta dos dedos.

- Do que você tem medo, Lucas? – perguntou com cuidado.

- Eu não sei- admitiu – mas, eu não gosto da idéia de depender tanto de alguém. Como isso pode ser bom?

- Sabe, no inicio desse ano, Harry tinha essas mesmas duvidas.- aconchegou melhor o outro em seus braços – Se apaixonar por alguém é maravilhoso, é um sentimento muito bonito e só você pode senti-lo. Lucas, você nunca poderá evitar um sofrimento, e nem obrigar ninguém a gostar de você. – segurou o queixo do menino – Mas nunca tema seu sentimento, tenha orgulho dele Lucas. Se orgulhe de ser capaz de amar.

o.o.o

Fora um dos últimos a voltar do passeio de Hogsmeade. Uma fina garoa começava a cair, mas as nuvens escuras indicavam que logo se tornaria um temporal. Mas ele não ligava, fazia o caminho até o castelo de cabeça baixo e passos lentos. Harry havia esperado até o ultimo minuto por Draco, em uma falsa esperança de que ele aparecesse.

Ouviu a voz de Draco lhe chamando de longe, olhou para o castelo e viu uma sombra com um guarda – chuva vindo em sua direção.

- Draco?

- Harry! Por Merlin, está maluco, andando nessa aguaceira? – Draco perguntou zangado. Mas Harry não havia reparado nisso, e sim em como ele lhe parecia tão fascinante. Os cabelos loiros batiam um pouco abaixo da orelha, os fios desfiados ficavam levemente rebeldes. O rosto aristocrático havia ganhado traços mais masculinos, continuava com seus quase um e noventa de altura e ombros largos e músculos. Mas o mais fascinante eram os olhos, que poderiam ser frios como uma navalha ou calorosos como fogo.

Surpreso, Harry não vira que a garoa havia virado virado um temporal e ele já estava todo encharcado. Draco abraçou seus ombros com um braço, o protegendo com o guarda-chuva, guiando-o para o castelo.

Já dentro do castelo, Draco os secou com um feitiço. Se agachando, segurou os ombros do mais novo, obrigando-o a encará-lo.

- Harry, me desculpa? – disse realmente sentido – Hoje eu tive aula a manha toda e não consegui chega a tempo, tentei te manda uma coruja mas acho q ela não o encontr..

- Tudo bem – mentiu Harry, interrompendo e desviando o olhar– Eu vou dormir. Boa Noite.

- Harry eu..

- Boa Noite, Draco - o moreno repetiu, saindo o mais depreca dali em direção a sua torre.

Frustrado, Draco afundou o rosto nas mãos. Sabia que vinha falhando com Harry ultimamente. Suas obrigações como professor e os estudos vinham ocupando integralmente seu tempo e ainda mais agora que estava entrando em um relacionamento com Amy, uma belíssima mulher que fazia mestrado com ele. Cansado de mais para pensar em qualquer coisa, Draco seguiu para seus aposentos.

o.o.o

Lucas olhava a chuva pela janela. A conversa com Remus o havia confortado, mas também o deixara inquieto. O ex- professor havia lhe incentivando a ir mais fundo dentro de si mesmo. Se arriscar. Remus dissera:

" _Você é jovem, e quando somos jovens temos que viver Lucas, viver tudo o que podermos, nos arriscar. Se você não se arriscar, como vai saber se valeu a pena ou não? Pode ser apenas fogo de palha, que dure umas semanas e depois você parte pra outra. Pode ser mais profundo, mais duradouro, não importa. Você tem que viver, não tenha medo disso, Lucas, nunca tenha medo de viver e nem de abraçar as oportunidades que lhe aparecem. Mas...não tem problema se você tiver medo, porque é do medo que vem a coragem"_

Talvez fosse por isso que o chapéu o havia colocado na Grifinoria.

Estava tão absorto que se assustou quando viu Harry entrar no quarto, a porta fez um estrondo auto e o moreno se jogou em sua cama chorando. Lucas foi rápido ao seu encontro.

- Harry, por Merlin o que ouve? – disse sacudindo seu ombro, tentando vira-lo, mas Harry insistia em permanecer com o rosto afundado no travesseiro.

- Ele se esqueceu de mim. Ele se esqueceu de mim. – murmurava em meio aos soluços, a voz abafada pelo travesseiro – Disse que ficaríamos juntos...disse..eu..

Sem saber como ajudar, Lucas apenas ficou afagando os cabelos do amigo. Pelo visto, ele e Harry sofriam do mesmo...mal? Dor? Paixão?

**N/A**

**Desculpa. Meus amados leitores e fãs, eu sei que disse q não demoraria a postar, mas infelizmente devida a uma queda de luz eu perdi mais de 75% dos arquivos do meu PC. Isso inclui os 5 caps prontos de Gravidade, os 3 prontos de Lovelly Little Love, o pronto de Todos os nossos pecados. Bem deu pra salvar Nas profundezas do mar sem fim, e Todas as cores do céu. Mas prometo tentar postar tudo o mais breve que eu puder. Como vcs bem sabem, nunca vou abandonar uma fic.**

**A -Sim, o Cedric é um setimanista grifinorio, logo vocês vão entender o porque.**

**B – Eu tinha dito q ia começar no quarto ano, mas resolvi pula pro sexto, mas romance enfim.**

**C- Roniquinho vai ter um Love tb. Eu juro que a pessoa que acerta quem vai ser o par do Rony vai poder ler o próximo cap antes de todos e tb opinar.**

**D – vocês não acham que o Remus deveria escrever um livro de auto-ajuda?**

**E – sim, Draco vai te uma namora, mas ela vai ser legal uhauha bjs**


	16. Não vou desistir

Ele já estava na frente daquela porta há, no mínimo, dez minutos, esperando criar coragem para bater. Ele sabia sobre tudo o que perguntar, mas elas eram de dificuldade razoável para pedir ajuda a um professor.

O calor e ansiedade incomodavam seu estomago, assim como seu baixo ventre. Oh Merlin, porque ele tinha que se apaixonar por um professor? Ele não podia simplesmente se apaixonar por um aluno mais velho, podia até mesmo ser um Sonserino, ele realmente não se importaria, mas um professor? O que seu irmão pensaria disso, provavelmente ele diária que era uma fantasia que todos os adolescentes tinham por aqueles que admiravam. Certo, Lucas tinha uma profunda admiração pela pessoa e bruxo que Sirius Black era, mas ter sonhos molhados e calores era um pouco de mais não era?

Ajeitando seu cabelo recém cortado, suspirou e ergueu a mão para bater na porta.

- Você não vai encontrá-lo ai.

Lucas deu um pulo, soltando um grito abafado.

- Prof. Lupin? – Lucas olhou para o castanho - Er...eu..eu..umm. O senhor sabe onde o Prof. Black esta?

Remus sorriu, então era de Sirius que Lucas gostava?

- Sei. No terceiro andar na sala ao lado da Estatua da Viúva de Hogsmead. – olhando para o relógio percebeu que faltavam dez minutos pro toque de recolher – Corra, antes que Flinch te pegue.

- Obrigado.

Assoviando uma melodia feliz, Remus seguiu para seus aposentos, com idéias sobre morangos, mel, ele e Severus na banheira.

o.o.o

Sirius cantarolou com o radio, o rock dos anos 80. Apertando o parafuso no escapamento de sua velha moto voadora. Recentemente resolveu restaurá-la.

Uma batida na porta o fez limpar a mão suja de graxa, provavelmente era Remus, preocupado porque ele não apareceu no jantar.

Primeiro ele se deparou com um par de olhos assustados. Duas piscinas de um azul profundo, de um tom tão incomum, claro e homogêneo, não haviam nuances nem pintas, somente o azul mais bonito que ele havia visto na vida. Sirius sabia perfeitamente de quem eram aqueles olhos. Alias olhos que volta e meia apreciam em seus sonhos.

- Sr. Goldenberg, posso ajudar em alguma coisa?

- E-eu estou c-com algumas d-duvidas, senhor. - o pergaminho que estava na sua mão, agora sem encontrava amassado e com as letras borradas devido ao suor da suas mãos.

- E tem que ser em plena noite de sábado? – Sirius perguntou com um leve sarcasmo. Não queria aquele menino perto dele, toda vez que seus olhos se encontravam, uma ereção se formava em suas calças e ele tinha que controlar desejos primitivos e vergonhosos.

- Oh, é...desculpa e-eu volto outro dia – corando até o ultimo fio de cabelo, Lucas enterrou o queixo no peito e saiu andando rápido.

Sirius olhou pro teto e suspirou, passando a mão no rosto soltou um xingamento baixinho e então andou rápido pelo caminho que Lucas tinha ido. O encontrou descendo o segundo lance de escadas.

- Espera, Goldenberg.

Lucas se virou tão rápido com o susto que escorregou e rolou os últimos três degraus da escada.

- Auch!

Indo rapidamente ao seu encontro, Sirius o ajudou a se levantar.

- Você se machucou? – Lucas esfregava a testa com uma expressão dolorosa.

- Acho que bati a cabeça no degrau – choramingou.

- Deixe-me ver – Sirius afastou a mão delicadamente, a testa estava bem vermelha, mas não sangrava – Talvez você fique com um galo.

Então ele tocou a testa macia, afastando a franja e a colocando atrás da orelha, o toque fez seu corpo formigar e olhar diretamente nos olhos de Lucas. Ficaram um longo tempo perdido nos olhos um do outro, Sirius ainda tinha uma mecha de cabelo nos dedos quando um miado os acordou.

- Deve ser o Flinch, venha – segurando a mão delicada, Sirius voltou para a sala.

Durante o curto caminho até a sala, Lucas ficou olhando para sua mão, acolhida pela grande de Sirius, pensando em como elas se encaixavam com perfeição. Ele só votou a realidade quando estava dentro da sala, olhando para uma velha moto no meio dela.

- Isso é uma moto voadora? – perguntou fascinado, ele nunca tinha visto uma e elas já não eram mais fabricadas há alguns anos.

- Eu a tenho desde os meus 16 anos, eu a estou restaurando – Sirius respondeu, ainda segurava a mão de Lucas e não tinha muita vontade de solta-la, mas se abrigou a fazer.

- É linda – disse o mais novo enquanto rondava a moto, o escapamento era de azul marinho, mas haviam algumas partes descascadas e a cromagem precisava ser refeita, mas podia-se imaginar como ela era linda em seus tempos de gloria.

- Bem, considere-se um sortudo – Sirius sorriu, indo até um baú no fundo da sala, quando se virou, tinha um capacete em cada mão – Porque você será meu passageiro na nossa primeira viagem.

- O que? NÃO! – Lucas gritou, com os olhos arregalados. Ele tinha pavor de altura, havia conseguido uma autorização para ser suspenso das aulas de vôo, não passava do terceiro grau de uma escada. Ele não subiria numa moto voadora nem morto. Mas, o olhar decepcionado no rosto de Sirius o fez repensar alguns pontos.

- Olha, senhor..

- Sirius

- O que?

- Me chame de Sirius – ele estalou a língua – Não precisa dessa formalidade toda enquanto estivermos sozinhos.

- Ta bem...Sirius – Lucas poderia sorrir. Se ele pudesse, agora mesmo estaria dançando pela sala cantando "Sirius; Sirius". Hunf, pensamento idiota.

- Então – ele balançou os capacetes – Vamos?

Lucas olhou para cada um dos capacetes e então para Sirius, novamente para os capacetes e depois para Sirius, que movimentou as sobrancelhas sugestivamente. Olhando para o teto por um momento, ele concordou. O seu pavor de altura não superava sua vontade de ficar próximo a Sirius o suficiente para abraçá-lo e poder descobrir o cheiro de sua colônia.

- Esta certo, mas me prometa que não vamos muito alto.

- Claro. Não muito alto – Sirius riu.

Então, eles empurraram a motocicleta por uma passagem secreta que Sirius havia indicado. Chegaram aos jardins, Sirius olhou em volta e então os liderou até uma parte mais afastada, montando a moto, Sirius colocou o capacete e deu a partida.

Lucas continuou parado olhando para ele, incerto.

- Você não vem? – o convite veio acompanhado da voz rouca, com uma promessa oculta e luxuriosa.

Lucas colocou o capacete e sentou atrás de Sirius, colocando as mãos em seus ombros.

- Abrace minha cintura – mandou – Não quero correr o risco de você escorregar.

- Esta bem.

Quando Lucas abraçou Sirius, foi como ter finalmente ter encontrado seu lugar no mundo. Ele cheirava a canela, tabaco e graxa. Um cheiro masculino que combinada perfeitamente com ele, exatamente como havia imaginado.

- Pronto?

- Não na verdade – ele apertou mais a cintura de Sirius.

- Bem, se segura, porque nos vamos voar.

Acelerando, a moto gritou um som alto e então começou a ganhar velocidade, Lucas manteu os olhos fechados até sentir um vento constante no rosto então abriu os olhos.

- Uau – o céu estava de um negro perfeito, recheado de estrelas, eles estavam tão perto que Lucas acreditava que se esticasse o braço, poderia pegar uma com as mãos.

La embaixo, ele podia ver a imensidão da Floresta Negra, a atividade dos animais noturnos. Hogwarts em toda sua gloria e beleza.

- Incrível não é? – Sirius perguntou – É como se todos os problemas ficassem lá em baixo, e só resta você aqui.

- Bem, existe nos dois aqui em cima agora – Lucas sussurrou perto de mais do seu ouvido.

O som daquela voz mandou ondas de calor diretamente para seu membro, Sirius apertou o guidão com mais força. O corpo pequeno se encaixava com perfeição ao seu, como se Lucas pertencesse aquele lugar, ali, perto de Sirius.

Mandando esses pensamentos para longe, Sirius seu um sorriso malicioso e disse;

- Segures-se

- Por quê?

- Porque agora nos vamos voar de verdade – e então acelerou.

Lucas gritou, e o apertou com mais força. Eles derrapavam e rodopiavam no ar e quando eles voltaram para o solo, Lucas estava ofegante, mas tinha um sorriso nos lábios.

Eles empurraram a moto de volta para a sala. Lucas tirou o capacete e entregou para o outro, ambos ficaram segurando o capacete, perdidos nos olhos um do outro.

- Isso foi incrível – disse e deu o sorriso mais bonito que Sirius já havia visto que iluminou toda sala e chegou até sua alma.

Lentamente, Sirius puxou o capacete, trazendo o corpo de Lucas para junto do seu. Sua respiração era acelerada assim como o do mais novo. Lucas olhou diretamente nos olhos cinza, como se o desafiassem a dar o próximo passo.

Então Sirius o beijou.

Primeiro, sou houve a pressão dos lábios, suaves. Lucas colocou as mãos nos ombros de Sirius e o puxou para mais perto, entreabrindo os lábios, em um convite. As línguas se encontraram, sedentas, vasculhando a boca do outro com vontade, o gosto era inebriante de mais. Sirius puxou Lucas pela cintura, e ele não se fez de rogado e abraçou a cintura do mais velho com as pernas. Lucas acariciava o pescoço do mais velho com as mãos, puxando seus cabelos de leve, o empurrando mais para si. Sirius o sentou na mesa, nunca em toda sua vida havia se sentindo tão excitado com um simples beijo. O gosto de Lucas, a pele, o cheiro, faziam seu membro duro e seu corpo gritar em necessidade. Lucas gemeu baixinho e ele pode sentir cada vibração em seu coração, como se ele fosse feito de pequenos cristais, sensíveis a vos de Lucas.

As mãos havidas procuravam por mais pele, primeiro foram as capas e então as camisas, Sirius olhou para os mamilos rosados e se inclinou para beijá-los, sugá-los e morde-los. Lucas deu um gemido alto e então o encanto de quebrou.

Lucas sentiu o calor do corpo de Sirius o deixá-lo, e abriu os olhos para se deparar com o rosto tenso do mais velho.

- Sirius... – ele sussurrou.

- Não Lucas – disse serio, levantando a mão – Isso foi um erro. Por Merlin ! – Sirius parecia transtornado – Você é meu aluno, eu...eu tenho idade para ser seu pai ! – ele começou a se vestir.

- Sirius... – Lucas chamou suplicante.

- É melhor fingirmos que isso nunca aconteceu – Sirius disse decidido. Incorporando uma atitude fria e distante ele continuou – É melhor vestir suas roupas Sr. Goldenberg, e ir imediatamente para sua torre. Finja que isso nunca aconteceu.

Dizendo isso, Sirius deixou a sala.

Arrasado, Lucas colocou lentamente as roupa. Havia uma marca de mordida eu seu mamilo direito, seus lábios ainda estavam inchados pelos beijos, ainda podia sentir os dedos de Sirius por seu corpo, o cheiro dele gravado em seu corpo. Como tanta coisa podia acontecer em tão pouco tempo. Ele havia se aproximado de Sirius, havia tido um momento maravilhoso com ele, o beijara e então fora descartado.

Andando pelos corredores, Lucas olhou para céu. Sirius o havia beijado, ele quem tomara a iniciativa. Haveria uma chance? Sirius se sentia atraído por ele? Quão profunda seria aquela atração.

- Eu não vou desistir de você Sirius Black – decidiu e então seguiu seu caminho.

**N/A**

**Você me odeiam?**

**Diga que não plz.**

**Bem, eu disse que tava grávida certo, bem certo. Então sejam bonzinhos comigo.**

**Eu quero responder todos os coments, to de férias então no próximo post eu vou responder todo mundo. No próximo cap, tem Draco Harry. **

**Quem gosto do Sirius e do Lucas, fofo não?**

**Plz, não me abandonem, a fic ta quase acabando.**

**Plz lêem minha nova fic, **

**Whispers from Heaven**

**Meu nome é Draco Malfoy, eu queria ser fotografo, morava em uma vila universitária chamada Hogsmead e namorava Harry Potter. Eu tinha 22 anos quando fui assassinado em 23 de Dezembro 2002. E essa, é a historia sobre minha vida./ memórias póstumas**

**O final é feliz.**

**Bjs, JP**


	17. Iniciativas

Severus olhou para o filho com compaixão. Queria matar Draco naquele momento, mas ele simplesmente não podia fazer nada, apenas observar, impotente, seu filho ter o coração quebrado pela primeira vez.

Era aniversario de Albus, todos os professores estavam em uma reunião após o jantar para comemorar a data e Draco aproveitou esse momento para apresentar sua namorada Amy Stark. Conforme Draco desfilava pelo aposento com a mulher, Severus podia ver seu filho murchar, os olhos se apagarem e ele engolir em seco. Mas Harry foi firme, cumprimentou a mulher com educação. Para piorar tudo, Draco o puxou para um abraço caloroso como o de costume, sem perceber que quebrava mais um pedaço do coração de Harry.

- Respire – disse ao filho quando o casal se afastou.

Harry o olhou confuso, os olhos estavam brilhantes por lagrimas não derramadas e sua respiração era superficial.

- Papai Remus te contou não é? – ele perguntou melancolicamente, virando de costas para o aposente, encarando o céu através da janela. Ao lado do filho Severus observou o marido falando com o novo casal e eles trocaram um olhar compreensivo.

- Ele apenas confirmou o que eu já suspeitava – tomou um gole da taça que carregava – Vamos sair daqui.

Harry acompanhou o pai até o jardim, eles se sentaram em uma pedra grande perto do lago.

- Eu comecei a sentir coisas estranhas quando eu tinha uns doze anos, principalmente após aquela conversa constrangedora sobre sexo – Harry riu, lembrando do episodio – Eu comecei a reparar que me sentia mais atraído por meninos...quer dizer..er..

- Por um menino especificamente? – Severus ajudou.

- Sim.

- Eu sabia que você estava se apaixonando por Draco, eu podia ver em seus olhos, a forma como você ficava excitado perto dele. Não pense que eu não percebi – disse, observando o filho corar. – Eu e seu pai preferimos não interferir, deixar você descobri sozinho. Até que você perguntou a Remus sobre como sabemos se estamos apaixonados e todas as nossas suspeitas foram confirmadas.

- Você acha que... é errado eu me apaixonar pro Draco? – Harry olhou fundo nos olhos negros, esperando a sinceridade que ele sempre lhe dirigiu, a verdade que, por pior que fosse ele nunca lhe negava.

- Não, se apaixonar por alguém nunca é errado – afirmou – Todos os amores precisam de uma provação, a sua é conquistar o homem que praticamente te criou.

- Conquistar? – Harry riu sarcástico – Por Merlin, não sei se você percebeu pai, mas ele acabou de apresentar a sua namorada.

- E dai? – Severus arqueou uma sobrancelha – Seu Pai Remus teve que me aguentar desfilando por ai com um bando de homens antes de finalmente ficarmos juntos.

O Grifinorio olhou surpreso para o pai, que lhe abraçou e beijou seus cabelos negros.

- Seu pai James ficou seis meses tentando sair com sua mãe, ele levou uma quantidade enorme de nãos e azarações. Vá a luta..

- Eu não...

- Não estou dizendo pra você jogar um feitiço em Stark ou coisa do tipo. Mas procure os laços com Draco, os laços que vocês cultivaram ao longo desses anos. Mostre o que você realmente quer dele, ponha as cartas na mesa Harry, e espere. Se lá no fundo, houver uma chance, vai acontecer.

- E se não acontecer? – Harry perguntou com a voz triste.

Severus deu de ombros - Então você catara as migalhas de seu coração e após sarar, se abra de novo para o amor, sempre há alguém para nos nesse mundo.

Harry abraçou o pai, e eles seguiram assim até os aposentos da família. Remus os esperava ansioso, como sempre, o lupino parecia saber sobre o que haviam conversado. Abraçou o filhote e o marido.

- Nos sempre estaremos aqui pra você meu amor – disse.

- Eu sei papais.- sorriu dentro do abraço caloroso.

o.o.o

Harry respirou fundou, quase três meses haviam se passado desde que Draco apresentou a namorada. Ele tentou, e como, conseguir um misero momento com Draco. Não haviam mais passeios, nem encontros no almoço, nem chás nos aposentos de sua família. Draco simplesmente lhe dava uma desculpa, estava ocupado de mais, com pressa de mais.

- Harry? O que esta fazendo parado na porta da minha sala?

O moreno se virou assustado para encontrar o loiro. Parecia que se viam pela primeira vez em anos. Draco havia cortado o cabelo, que agora ficava levemente arrepiado. Haviam marcas de cansaço em seu rosto, assim como as olheiras.

- Eu vim saber se...você não gostaria de ir ver o Cometa que vai passar essa noite, comigo na torre de astronomia.

- Oh Harry – Draco colocou a mão no ombro do moreno – Eu adoraria, mas estou muito atarefado, não tenho tempo. Eu vou indo, tenho que preparar uma aula. – Então ele se virou para entrar na sala.

-Você sempre teve tempo pra mim – Harry sussurrou baixinho.

Draco se virou e o olhou com pesar, caminhou até ele e colocou a mão em seu ombro novamente.

- As coisas mudam Harry, me desculpa, mas agora eu não posso. Quem sabe no próximo final de semana a gente faça alguma coisa, espero que você entenda.

Harry ergueu a cabeça e o olhou com fúria. Draco se assustou com o sentimento estampado nos olhos do menino.

- Não. Eu NÃO entendo – rosnou e saiu correndo pelo corredor, ignorando os chamados de Draco.

- Droga – praguejou o loiro.

o.o.o

Duas semanas depois, Harry fez mais uma tentativa se ter um momento a sós com Draco. Ele havia chamado para uma partida de xadrez mais cedo e foi novamente rejeitado, mas continuava firme em suas tentativas.

Aproximou-se de Draco, que estava na biblioteca procurando algum livro em uma das estantes.

- Draco você que ir comigo a Hogsmeade hoje, faz tanto tempo que não vamos lá e...

- Harry não vai dar, eu estou ocupado tenho muitas coisas para fazer e não posso ficar passeando por ai... – disse Draco um pouco irritado, sem tirar os olhos da estante.

- Idiota.- Harry o empurrou, com agressividade, o ar envolta deles estalou enquanto Harry tinha um descontrole de magia - Seus livros são mais importantes que eu! Você sempre teve tempo pra mim Draco. O que aconteceu? Eu não sirvo mais pra você? Agora que eu não sou mais aquela criança fofinha que te perseguia para todos os lugares eu perdi a utilidade?

- Harry – Draco advertiu.

- Agora que você arranjou uma nova distração e eu perdi o interesse não é mesmo? Me diz Draco – Harry se aproximou do loiro e o encarou com um olhar ameaçador – Você só se aproximou de mim porque eu preenchia o vazio que sua irmã deixou, um substituto para você se confortar. Pensou em me vestir de menina e me chamar de irmãzinha Draco?

Antes mesmo de terminar a frase, Harry sabia que havia ido longe de mais. Draco bufava de raiva, ele segurou o pulso de Harry com força.

- Potter, você esta em detenção por uma semana.- então desviou do moreno e saiu com passos furiosos da biblioteca.

Harry sorriu. De um jeito ou de outro, havia conseguido algum tempo a sós com Draco.

o.o.o

Sirius dispensou a ultima turma do dia e deu um suspiro aliviado enquanto sentava em sua cadeira. A cada dia se tornava mais difícil tirar Lucas de sua cabeça, e o jovem não o ajudava, nem um pouco. Seus olhares intensos e questionadores, faziam Sirius se perder durante a aula varias vezes, as vezes usava a capa para esconder a ereção que Lucas provocava nele durante as aulas.

E os sonhos, por Melin!...os sonhos. Não foram poucas as vezes que Sirius acordou durante a noite, os lençóis sujos de sêmen após sonhar, muito vividamente, o que teria acontecido aquela noite em que teve Lucas em seus braços pela primeira vez. E sim, ele queria Lucas, tanto que fazia seu corpo doer. Ele observou o menor de longe, e não percebeu quando seu simples interesse no aluno atrevido virou uma obsessão.

Sirius Black estava obcecado. Por um menino de dissésseis anos.

Havia trocado seu trajeto para esbarrar com ele nos corredores, cruzar seu caminho no Salão Principal...Pelos Deus! Ele estava se comportando como um velho tolo. O pior é que Lucas percebia sua tolice, e sorria, talvez debochando de seu comportamento, talvez gostando.

A porta da sala se abriu e Sirius engoliu em seco. Lucas entrou, gloriosamente lindo, havia um rubor adorável em suas bochecha.

- Sr. Goldenberg, precisa de alguma coisa? – perguntou de forma seca.

O menor lhe encarou, com aqueles olhos azuis tão claros que não havia nada com que Sirius pudesse comparar. Lucas avançou, rodeou a mesa do professor de Transfiguração e segurou seus ombros, havia determinação em seu olhar.

- Eu quero muitas coisas..- ele olhou pro chão por um segundo e voltou a encarar Sirius – Mas agora, eu quero que você me beije.

Sirius respirou fundo e se levantou empurrando o menino.

- Lucas, pare de bobagem, pare com esse atrevimento – disse com voz autoritária, tentando esconder o prazer que sentiu ao ouvir as palavras do mais novo.

- Não é bobagem! – Lucas praticamente gritou – Eu gosto de você – declarou sem pestanejar, tentando se aproximar de Sirius.

Sirius apertou a ponta do nariz tentando se acalmar, não poderia deixar seus desejos sobreporem suas obrigações como professor.

- Sr. Goldenberg – olhou de forma fria para Lucas – Saia da minha sala imediatamente, e nunca mais toque nesse assunto, o que aconteceu foi um erro. Uma fraqueza de minha parte que nunca voltara a se repetir.

-Se foi uma fraqueza, porque você me procura, me persegue? – Lucas perguntou baixinho.

- Eu estive cego, foi um lapso de desejo, acabou, ponto final – a mentira fez o estomago de Sirius se contorcer.

Lucas olhou para o chão, as palavras pesando em seu coração. Porem, percebeu a ereção que se formava nas calças do professor e em como ele fechava a mão com força, então sorriu e ergueu a cabeça.

- Mentiroso.

Sirius não fez nada para impedir_, ele não queria impedir_. Quando Lucas se jogou em seus braços ele o recebeu, seu corpo gritando de felicidade pelo contato. Os lábios se rasaram, Lucas pediu passagem com a ponta da língua e Sirius se abriu para ele, suas línguas duelaram de forma eufórica, sempre querendo mais do outro. Sirius apertava a cintura estreita com força, trazendo o corpo menor mais pra junto do seu. As bocas, sedentas , se exploravam, Sirius chupou a língua de Lucas o fazendo gemer, então ele mordeu os lábios do mais velho e foi a vez dele gemer.

O beijo terminou de forma lenta, hesitante. Eles ficaram com as testas encostadas, um olhando os lábios do outro enquanto recuperavam a respiração.

Lucas ergueu a cabeça e olhou nos olhos cinzas de Sirius.

- Isso não termina aqui.

Então ele saiu da sala, tento a certeza de que, por mais doido que tivesse sido seu plano, finalmente ele estava conquistando Sirius Black.


	18. Eu quero você!

Harry entrou na sala do Prof. Malfoy meia hora após o jantar, como o mesmo havia lhe informado friamente na aula na manha do mesmo dia. Por um momento se arrependeu do havia dito a Draco, sabia como a morta da irmã o afetava até hoje, mas por Merlin! Harry estava frustrado até a morte.

- Boa Noite Draco.

- Boa Noite Sr. Potter.

O tratamento frio e o olhar gélido que o loiro lhe dirigia fez seu coração afundar.

- Limpe e arrume toda aquela estante por espécie. – ele apontou uma enorme estante no fundo da sala atrás de sua mesa. Aquela estante continha os mais variados tipo de animais mágicos, a maioria mortos e conservados.

A única coisa que podia fazer era assentir e se resignar a começar a cumprir sua função. Draco lhe entregou uma pena magia para reescrever os nomes nos vidros e um pano para limpa-los bem como uma escada para alcaçar as prateleiras mais altas.

Uma hora e meia depois, Harry jogou o pano no chão, desceu a escada e caminhou em direção a mesa de Draco.

- Por Merlin! Draco. Como você pode ser tão cego!? – gritou, frustrado.

Andando pela sala, Harry despenteava ainda mais os cabelos, procurando as palavras certas. Então ele parou na frente de Draco e olhou diretamente em seus olhos.

- Eu sou apaixonado por você desde que eu tenho doze anos. – ele disse, Merlin ele finalmente conseguiu dizer. Vendo o rosto surpreso de Draco, a forma como ele gaguejava tentando encontrar algo para dizer, continuou.

- Eu não sei bem como começou, quando eu você mudou diante dos meus olhos. Mas, eu comecei a sentir coisas...- sentiu seu rosto aquecer neste moemento -... e comecei a sonhar com você e a desejar ver coisas com você Draco. Eu via o que meus pais tinham, que outros casais tinham e eu comecei a desejar essas coisas so que com você Draco. Eu quero você.

Ele conseguiu dizer, seu coração a mil.

Draco pareceu sair de seu estupor, se levantou apressado e andou até Harry.

-Me escute, você deve estar confuso, é normal nessa idade estarmos confusos. Eu sei que tenho alguma influencia sobre você Harry, mas não confunda as coisas, você não pode estar apaixonado por mim. Você simplesmente não pode – Draco falou um pouco incrédulo e confuso.

- Draco, eu não tenho uma queda infantil por você , eu te amo – Harry gritou. Porque ele não podia entender seu amor? Porque não podia aceita-lo.

- Harry escute...

- O que? Eu não sou digno o suficiente pra te amar? Que eu não posso amar você? Porque Draco? Só porque eu tenho 16 anos isso significa que meus sentimentos são menos verdadeiros ou genuínos? – Harry avançada em direção a Draco, raiva estampada em seus olhos. – me responde Draco.

- Não Harry. Mas...por Merlin...como isso foi acontecer? – Draco começou a andar em círculos pela sala, evitando encarar o mais novo.

- Não é como se você tivesse jogado um feitiço em cima de mim ou coisa do tipo – Harry disse sarcástico, apoiando o quadril na mesa. – Simplesmente acontece, como qualquer um que se apaixona.

- Harry eu não posso...- disse se virando para o moreno, parando na frete dele.

- Eu sei – ele tinha um sorriso melancólico – Eu sou maduro o suficiente para entender isso.

- Eu tenho outra pessoa e você é...

- O garotinho que você criou como um irmão, eu sei Draco – Harry disse com o coração pesado.

- Eu...tenho sentimentos por você, Harry eu amo você! Mas não da mesma forma...

Harry estendeu a mão o fazendo se calar

- Eu entendo Draco, mas eu simplesmente não podia guardar esse sentimento dentro de mim – então Harry sorriu emocionado – Eu me sinto livre, finalmente livre, eu sei que você não corresponde da mesma forma mas...eu fiz o que meu coração mandou.

Sem pensar Harry abraçou Draco, aproveitou a aproximação e rosou os lábios de leve nos deles.

- Eu vou esperar você Draco – olhou dentro dos olhos cinzas, eu vou te esperar para sempre. E eu tenho toda a certeza do mundo que um dia você vira para mim.

Então ele saiu correndo da sala.

o.o.o

- Lucas pare com isso – pediu Sirius com a garganta seca.

Sirius não podia acreditar no que estava acontecendo, resolveu voltar para sua sala e corrigir alguns deveres, talvez tentar esquecer o olhar cheio de desejo que Lucas lhe dirigia durante todo o jantar. Pouco depois de sentar em sua mesa, Lucas emergiu de algum ponto escuro da sala e agora caminhava, sedutoramente em sua direção.

- Você me acha tão errado... – Lucas começou a falar baixo, enquanto desfazia, lentamente, o no da gravata - ... Atrevido e inconsequente... – começou a abrir os botões da camisa, enquanto caminhava a passos lentos em direção a mesa de Sirius.

- Você acha que eu sou...imaturo e que é um apenas um capricho meu ir para a cama com você. – disse, parando em frente a mesa, seus olhos nunca deixavam o rosto de Sirius, que o encarava serio, mas apertava com força o apoio da cadeira.

- Mas você já levou em conta meus sentimentos? – sussurrou, tirando a camisa, a gravata ainda em seu pescoço, se inclinou sobre a mesa e deixou seus lábios roçarem nos de Sirius - Já levou em conta meus desejos?

- Seus desejos? – Sirius nem percebeu perguntar, sua mente estava enevoada por sentimentos e sensações.

- Sim – Lucas gemeu, tirando os sapatos e desabotoando a calça. Contornou a mesa e virou a cadeira de Sirius, apoiando as mãos nos joelhos dele, agora ambos no mesmo nível de visão. Então, ainda inclinado, Lucas foi descendo a calça. Viu Sirius engolir em seco, mas ele não desviou os olhos dos seus. Tirou o resto das roupas, ficando apenas com a box branca, justa, não deixando nada para a imaginação.

- Sim meus desejos – Lucas voltou a falar – Desejos que eu nem sabiam eu existiam, que eu julgava inapropriados. – Com um movimento rápido, ele sentou no colo do professor, uma perna de cada lado, e abraçou seu pescoço, deixando uma distancia suficiente para se encararem. Talvez Sirius nem tenha percebido, mas suas mãos viajaram imediatamente para a cintura estreita, suas mãos formigando pelo contato, no desejo de mais pele quente e macia para tocar .

- Então você apareceu – Lucas sussurrou, seus olhos presos no do outro. – E eu comecei a sentir coisas estranhas. Uma vontade louca de tocar você... – disse beijando a bochecha de Sirius – Beijar você.. – chegou até a orelha, onde lambeu o lóbulo e depois mordeu, ganhando como resposta um gemido e as mãos de Sirius o trazendo para mais perto.

- Eu quero tudo de você, quero que seja meu, que case comigo, que tenha filhos comigo. – disse abraçando forte e aproximando mais os corpos. – Eu preciso desesperadamente que você me toque, me beije...me ensine a dar e receber prazer...me possua – gemeu.

Sirius não sabia mais o que fazer, a calça aprisionava seu membro dolorosamente ereto. Suas mãos começaram a viajar pelo corpo pequeno de Lucas, a pele suave e macia, o cheiro gostoso de hortelã que se desprendia dele, Sirius já havia aprendido a associar o cheiro ao dono. Lucas gemeu novamente contra seu ouvido, e cargas elétricas de desejo viajavam por seu corpo. A voz de Lucas era capaz de hipnotizá-lo, a semanas o corpo dele povoava seus sonhos, onde fazia o que realmente desejava fazer, arrebatar Lucas.

Ele deslizou as mãos pelas costas suaves até a nuca, acariciando os longos cabelos castanhos, abraçou a cintura estreita com uma mão aconchegando mais o corpo no seu.

- Eu sou tão mais velho que você – disse, em uma tentativa fútil, de dar motivos para Lucas se afastar dele.

- Você so é vinte e cinco anos mais velho que eu – ele respondeu contra o pescoço do animago – Tudo bem que você poderia ser meu pai, graças aos céus não é, seria estranho desejar meu próprio pai.

- Eu sou um homem marcado pela guerra, fiquei preso, eu...matei pessoas, eu..

- Shhh – Lucas se afastou e colocou dois dedos nos lábios de Sirius, que inconscientemente os beijou – Na guerra, as pessoas fazem aquilo que tem que ser feito, seja certo ou errado. Você foi injustiçado, pagou por algo que não fez, mas agora está livre, de ficha limpa e aqui comigo.

Ele se inclinou e deu um beijo suave nos lábios de Sirius, porem este o puxou, aprofundando o beijo, explorando a boca do menor com paixão, puxando o corpo quase que com desespero. As línguas de exploravam ávidas e com vontade, Sirius mordeu o lábio carnudo de Lucas, arrancando um gemido dele, então sua boca começou a explorar o pescoço, lambendo e mordendo com vontade. Seus lábios chegaram até o mamilo, onde beijou, mordeu e lambeu, fazendo Lucas gritar e gemer de prazer.

- Si..rius.. – gemeu Lucas.

- Tem certeza que é isso que você quer? – perguntou serio, olhando fundo nos olhos azuis – Eu sou extremamente possessivo, não gosto e não vou dividir o que é meu. Você que ficar comigo, saiba que é pro resto da vida.

Lucas sorriu, afundando as mãos nos cabelos negros do animago, deu um beijo rápido em seus lábios e voltou a encará-lo, sorrindo.

- Não existe outro lugar onde eu deseja estar.

- Ótimo – Sirius disse sorrindo – Vamos, há tempos tenho desejado isso – disse se levantando, carregando o corpo de Lucas com ele.

- Desejando o que? – ele perguntou, abraçando a cintura do maior com as pernas.

- Prender você em minha cama. Eu vou possuir você tantas, mas tantas vezes que você não vai conseguir se levantar depois.

- Hum interessante. – disse antes de beijar Sirius.

Sirius entrou em seus aposentos e seguiu até seu quarto, se sentando na cama com Lucas ainda em seu colo. Com um movimento da varinha a porta se fechou e depois lançou outro feitiço, impedindo que alguém os interrompesse.

Antes mesmo de deixar a varinha, Sirius teve seus lábios tomados com fome, após a surpresa inicial, correspondeu com a mesma intensidade e desejo. As mãos exploravam cada parte do corpo do outro, conhecendo e reconhecendo o corpo amado. Lucas tirou a camisa do maior, tocando o peito musculoso com carinho e curiosidade, contornando com a ponta dos dedos as tatuagens e cicatrizes, depois as explorou com a boca e com a língua, fazendo Sirius gemer e deitar na cama. Lucas mordeu o lábio inseguro, mas continuou, beijando o abdômen definido, suas mãos desafivelaram o cinto e abriram a calça, a puxando e jogando a peça longe, junto com as meias e os sapatos. Os olhos azuis observavam o corpo musculoso e viril, os dedos trêmulos de Lucas foram até a box cinza de Sirius, a puxando lentamente. Nesse momento Sirius se apoiou nas mãos se erguendo, observando os movimentos do pequeno amante.

Lucas olhou a membro se revelando, a cabeça vermelha e inchada, o membro longo e grosso com veias pulsantes, sem perceber sua mão viajou até o pênis de Sirius, o explorando com as mãos delicadas, fazendo o mais velho grunhir. Sirius quase gritou, quando os lábios tocaram a cabeça do seu membro, e logo depois ele estava dentro da boca quente de Lucas, e a língua macia o explorava com vontade, os dentes roçavam levemente, aumentando o prazer. Não demorou muito para que Sirius se derramasse na boca de Lucas, que sorveu tudo com vontade.

- Tem certeza que você é virgem? – Sirius perguntou, arfando, os espasmos de prazer ainda percorriam seu corpo.

Lucas não respondeu de imediato, tirou a própria cueca e sentou sobre Sirius, o fazendo gemer de novo, sentindo o bumbum arredondado e contra seu membro que já se encontrava orgulhosamente ereto.

- Absoluta, você foi o único homem que me tocou em toda minha vida. – garantiu.

A confissão fez o membro de Sirius pulsar, saber que seria o único a possuir Lucas era gratificante. Com um movimento ágil, aprisionou o corpo menor sob o seu.

- Tenha certeza eu serei o único homem a te tocar – sussurrou.

Com as mãos experientes, tocou cada parte sensível do corpo menor, arrancando gemidos excitados de Lucas, trilhando seu caminho até a virinha, beijou e mordeu os mamilos sensíveis, mordeu o umbigo e provocou com a língua.

- Sirius...por favor.. – Lucas gemeu, arqueando o corpo em direção a boca quente do amante. – Eu estou tão quente..

- Eu vou fazer você ficar mais quente – Sirius sussurrou, cobrindo o corpo menor com o seu.

Murmurando algumas palavras um pequeno fraco apareceu com um óleo dentro.

- Eu vou te preparar com cuidado para então entrar em você, tudo bem?

- Sim – Lucas sorrius confiante.

Sirius se ajoelhou entre as pernas de Lucas, puxou uma delas e a apoiou em seu ombro. Colocou um pouco do óleo nos dedos, deixando uma fragrância de laranja no ar.

- Me avise se você sentir qualquer dor – sussurrou a voz carregada de desejo.

Começou a circular a entrada virgem, fazendo Lucas relaxar , lentamente foi introduzindo o primeiro dedo, com movimentos lentos de vai e vem. Lucas gemeu mas logo depois começou a se movimentar em direção a Sirius, pedindo mais. Os movimentos foram aumentando lentamente e logo Sirius tinha três dedos enterrados profundamente no calor do jovem amante.

- Lucas...eu..- Sirius gemeu.

Lucas se ergueu nos cotovelos e olhou Sirius nos olhos.

- Me possua Sirius, me faça seu para sempre – ele pediu e deitou na cama novamente, o convidando.

Com cuidado, Sirius empurrou seu membro dentro do amante.

- Você é tão apertado – ofegou quando estava completamente enterrado dentro de Lucas.

Eles se beijavam enquanto Sirius se movimentava lentamente para fazer o amante se acostumar.

- Sirius..eu...mais.. tão cheio.

Lucas gemia incoerente.

Sirius começou a sem mover com violência, fazendo Lucas gritar em extase, seus corpos se balançavam e o barulho do choque dos corpos enchia o ambiente.

Tomando o membro de Lucas na mão, começou a estimula-lo o fazendo gritar mais.

- Goze para mim – ele sussurrou – Venha para mim Lucas.

Foi o que bastou para o corpo de Lucas se tencionar e ele gozar violentamente levando Sirius com ele.

Caindo sobre o amante, Sirius o beijou com carinho, lenta e sedutoramente. Se afastou e encarou o jovem, recebendo um alhar brilhante, cheio de amor e satisfação.

- Como esta se sentindo?

- Cheio – Lucas riu, gemendo em seguida quando Sirius girou os quadris ainda dentro dele.

- Eu também estou me sentindo cheio – Sirius riu e então ficou serio – Você tem certeza que quer ficar comigo, assumir esse compromisso com alguém tão mais...

Foi interrompido pelo beijo profundo que Lucas lhe deu.

- Eu tenho certeza Sirius – ele sorriu. – Eu sei que vai ser difícil pra você ficar comigo até que eu me forme, mas vamos dar um jeito.

- Sim, vamos dar um jeito.

Então eles se beijaram novamente.


	19. Não custa nada

Remus caminhou pela rua contente, Harry seguia ao seu lado com alegria. Haviam acabado de sair de um consulta com a Dra. Hermione Granger, ex- pediatra de Harry agora especialista em gravidez magica e futura Sra. Krum.

- Eu não acredito que vou ganhar um irmão – Harry bateu palmas, animado. Já fazia alguns anos que seu pai Remus tentava engravidar, era obrigado pelo Ministério a tomar poções anticoncepcionais, mas graças aos estudos e pesquisas de Hermione Granger, ficou comprovado a possibilidade de gravidez em lobisomens sem que os genes lupinos passassem para o feto. Seu pai Severus incentivava de forma reservada o tratamento de Remus, com medo que ele ficasse decepcionado no futuro, mas obviamente o castanho entendia.

- Venha querido, vamos tomar chá.

Eles seguiram pelo Beco Diagonal até um chá simpático perto da Livraria.

- Então me diga...- Remus bebericou sua bebida – Como foi?

Harry suspirou e narrou todo o acontecido de três dias antes.

- Filho, eu nunca diria isso, acho até um pouco infantil e ridículo mas... Já pensou em arranjar outra pessoa?

Olhando para o pai boquiaberto, Harry negou com a cabeça.

- Eu sei que o Sr. Diggory tem muito carinho por você, lhe de uma chance – Sorriu simpático.

- M-mas pai eu gosto do Draco – afirmou, será que a gravidez estava fazendo seu pai meio doido?

- Eu sei Harry, mas entenda – o castanho riu – Vai demorar um tempo para Draco processar tudo e entender seus sentimentos, que eu tenho certeza que ele tem por você.

Remus acariciou a barriga lisa de forma inconsciente.

- Mas para você não ficar ansioso e sofrendo, tente conhecer o rapaz, talvez vocês possam namorar por um tempo, e se você realmente ver que Draco não vai vir adiante, pelo menos você tem alguém – Remus franziu o cenho e inclinou a cabeça para o lado – Estou fazendo sentido?

Rindo, Harry respondeu – Não, mas eu entendi o que você quer dizer. Mas eu não o estaria usando o Ced?

- Não se você for sincero em sua tentativa.

Então Remus se inclinou para frente e sussurrou

- E também por que isso vai mexer com Draco, pode apostar – então ele piscou travesso.

Definitivamente a gravidez estava afetando a cabeça de seu pai.

O.O.O

Irritado após uma briga com Amy por alguma coisa idiota, estava emocionalmente esgotado. Principalmente após o episodio de três dias anteriores, após Harry declarar seus sentimentos.

Entrou em seus aposentos e foi procurar um bom livro para ler antes de dormir, tomando uma boa taça de vinho, deixou seus dedos escorregarem pela fileira de livros quando um em especial chamou sua atenção.

" _Nossas melhores memórias"_

Ahh sim, o álbum que Harry havia lhe dado há dois natais atrás, o álbum se atualizava sozinho, onde apareciam fotos dos dois conforme elas eram tiradas. Se sentando na poltrona, Draco começou a folhear o álbum, as fotos dos primeiros aniversários, das festinhas da escola, riu quando viu uma foto em especial, ele e Harry sujos de tinta colorida. Harry tinha sete anos e disse que queria virar pintor e Severus havia lhe comprado um kit completo, com tinta, pinceis telas e cavaletes e ainda feito uma poção para passar e dar vida aos quadros, fora um dia bem divertido.

Passando as fotos, Draco foi vendo Harry crescer, ainda conservava o mesmo ar doce e levemente infantil, os olhos incrivelmente verdes, com um brilho tão intenso, os cabelos combinavam tanto com ele, de um jeito adoravelmente rebelde.

Draco suspirou e olhou para a ultima foto do álbum, tirada em seu aniversario. Franziu o cenho, na foto ele estava abraçado com a namorada, os amigos em volta, todos sorridentes posando pra foto. Porem Harry não, estava mais no canto, quase escondido, ele se inclinava para o lado para aparecer por trás de um de seus amigos do curso, tinha um sorriso meio triste e mordia os lábios, olhando para a camera por um breve momento então os abaixando e sumindo. Draco não gostou do que viu e suspirando fechou o álbum.

Há muito tempo não dava tanta atenção a Harry, sempre ocupado de mais, atarefado de mais, tinha a escola o curso e Amy, e Harry também teria outras coisas para fazer, com amigos da sua idade e também não iria querer mais fazer coisas..e...

Varios flashes passaram por sua mente de uma vez:

"_- Draco será que hoje podíamos jogar xadrez?_

_- Desculpa Harry mas hoje eu vou sair com o pessoal do curso."_

"_- Draco você que ir comigo a Hogsmeade hoje, faz tanto tempo que não vamos la e..._

_- Harry não vai dar, eu estou ocupado tenho muitas coisas para fazer e não posso ficar passeando por ai..."_

"_- Eu tenho muitos livros para ler.._

_- Idiota. Seus livros são mais importantes que eu! Você sempre teve tempo pra mim Draco"_

Draco jogou a cabeça para trás, ele era tão idiota, como não havia percebido a tentativas de Harry de se aproximar? Ele mesmo o havia afastado, estava tão ocupado com as outras coisas e não deu a mínima atenção para o moreno, e ainda...Merlin ele o havia magoado, ele havia deixado Harry de lado, e o menino continuava tentando.

Draco fechou os olhos e acabou adormecendo, porem uma voz ainda ecoava na sua mente:

"_Eu vou esperar você, Draco. Eu vou te esperar para sempre. E eu tenho toda a certeza do mundo que um dia você vira para mim."_

O.O.O

Sirius olhou teto de seu quarto tão profundamente que acreditou poder abrir um buraco nele.

- Eu preciso contar para Dumbledore.

Lucas se ergueu de onde estava deitado em seu ombro e torceu o corpo para encara-lo.

- Ele pode expulsar você! Seria um escândalo! – Exclamou com os olhos arregalados.

Sirius puxou os ombros magros, fazendo com que Lucas montasse em seu colo, o puxou até que seus peitos se tocassem e murmurou contra os lábios rosados:

- Acredite quando eu digo que Albus pode surpreender – então o beijou.

Desde aquela noite, Lucas passava o final de semana praticamente enclausurado nos aposentos de Sirius, mais expecificamentem em sua cama.

Os cabelos compridos faziam um tipo de halo em volta do mais novo, lhe dando um ar angelical, que fazia Sirius suspirar. O jovem aviado entrado tão profundamente em seu coração que havia fincado uma bandeira de conquista nele. Não que Sirius tivesse qualquer pretensão de tira-la de lá.

- Mas estamos bem assim, não estamos? – Lucas murmurou emburrado, se agonchegando para deitar a cabeça sob o coração do grifinorio.

- Daqui a pouco as pessoas vão começar a notar sua ausência, perceber que andamos muito juntos. Então alguém pode levantar uma hipótese e ai sim podemos nos ferrar.

- E se..

- E se.. – Sirius o cortou – Se Albus mandar eu me retirar, tenha certeza que vou comprar uma casa em Hogosmeade para nos encontrarmos todo o final de semana.

Lucas riu enquanto contornava distraidamente uma tatuagem no braço de Sirius.

Eles se beijaram e se amaram, aproveitando a tarde preguiçosamente na cama.

O.O.O

- Ced! Ced!

- Harry?

- Oi – Harry sorriu ofegante após correr para alcançar o mais velho.

Cedric recebeu Harry sorridente.

- Eu estava te procurando – afirmou, enquanto caminhavam para o jardim.

- Para que?

Harry sorriu constrangido enquanto falava sem jeito.

- Pela forma como eu andei te tratando ultimamente sabe – bufou.

Cedric o encarou suspreso, nunca havia escondido seu interesse em Harry, mas ultimamente havia resolvido parar com suas investidas quando percebeu que o moreno sequer o notava de forma diferente.

Harry era bem menor e mais baixo que ele, lhe despertava um instinto protetor. Puxando o outro pela manga da blusa, os encaminhou até uma área mais afastada do castelo.

- O que foi Ced? – Harry perguntou em alerta, olhando em volta.

- Eu sei que você gosta de outra pessoa. – Afirmou.

A expreção surpresa e envergonhada de Harry lhe confirmou isso. Ele não se sentia de todo mal com isso, jamais poderia obrigar alguém a gosta dele, mas se Harry estava livremente lhe dando atenção, como ele poderia negal alguém tão adorável?

- Er...eu...bem...Olha Cedric eu...

Pegando a mão do moreno, o fazendo se calar, Cedric começou a puxar Harry para o jardim.

- Vem Harry, vamos conversar.

o.o.o

Harry sorriu. Ele não amava Cedric como este queria. Seu coração sempre pertencieria a Draco. Mas talvez seu pai tivesse razão. Nunca custaria tentar.

Ele não percebeu os olhos cinzentos que os observavam atentamente de uma janela do castelo.

o.o.o

**N/A **

**Gente cap curtinho mas no outro vou tentar compensar okay?**

**Não vou entrar em muitos detalher no relacionamento do Harry e do Ced, não vai ser grandes coisas não. Não haverá grandes melodramas, so um Draco muito irritado.**

**Comentario por favor hem.**

**Bjs; **


End file.
